Méfait Accompli
by Ju et Iz
Summary: Les aventures des jumeaux Weasley et de deux OCs bien décidées a se marrer.
1. Vade Retro Serpentanas

_Salutos le monde, ici Iz. Voici le premier chapitre de notre historiette, a Ju et moi-meme. J'attaque les hostilite. Tous les chapiters rediges par bibi seront du point de vu de Tira, une jeune Serdaigle qui... Vous verrez bien assez tot, elle est assez facile a cerner. Enjoy, et a plus dans le bus!_

_Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas nous._

* * *

><p>Je marchais à grandes enjambées dans le couloir du deuxième étage, une fiole remplie d'un liquide plus ou moins folklorique, avec bulles, fumée et odeurs suspectes à la main.<p>

C'est une toute nouvelle potion que j'ai mise au point, donc je ne la quittais pas une seconde des yeux, observant les remous et respirant les remugles qui sortaient de la fiole.

J 'avais comme but de créer une potion colorant les poils et autres cheveux d'un splendide bleu électrique.

Je vois d'ici les sourcils suspicieux se lever, je sens que je vais devoir prouver l'intérêt de ma création, me vendre (avec mon physique de rêve, ce sera facile. Oui, j'ai pas mal d'assurance pour une jeune fille de 11 ans.). Très bien, bande de sceptiques. J'ai toujours été très à l'aise devant les foules souhaitant me lyncher.

Fermez les yeux et imaginez… La table des professeurs, un matin. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, Rogue fait la gueule, notre vieillard préféré distribue des bonbecs. Les constantes de ce monde sont constantes, tout va pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que…

Une explosion et moult fumée envahissent la grande salle.

Profitant de la commotion qui s'ensuit, je m'élance, gracieuse et rapide, efficace et redoutable, glissant une goutte dans un café, une autre sur du bacon et ainsi de suite.

La fumée se dissipe, j'émerge de sous la table des Serdaigle et reprend mon siège. Et là, toutes les pilosités faciales et crâniennes du corps professoral virent au bleu !

Je sais, génialement diabolique pas vrai ?

Donc, je marchais, et tout à coup, je marchais plus. Je viens de passer de la station debout à l'état assise sur mon arrière train, en train de contempler la splendide parabole décrite par ma fiole.

Une analyse rapide de la situation éclaira ma lanterne : je venais de me faire tamponner. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'une, a osé me tamponner, Moi, Tira Sparks, inventrice de génie. Le culot qu'ont certaines personnes… La pauvre avait l'air aussi éberluée que moi. Enfin je pense. Vérification de l'expression, ah oui, j'ai la bouche ouverte. Fermons boutique avant que quelqu'un prenne une photo souvenir de mon moment poisson étonné.

Hmm, étrange tout de même, les circonstances de cette chute sont plutôt nébuleuses… Un rapide coup d'œil alentour révéla que le sol était recouvert d'une substance gluante transparente, mais que le couloir était désert.

Désert ? Non ! Cachés derrière une armure, un couple d'irréductible Weasley luttait encore et toujours contre la mauvaise humeur, répandant rires et sourires, dispensant blagues et calembours, racontant moult calembre…

Bon, vous avez saisi l'idée, ce sont des comiques ils avaient déjà fait des leurs depuis la rentrée.

Mais que faisaient-ils donc planqués derrière une armure, me demanderiez vous, s'ils sont si drôles que ça? Eh bien, petits naïfs, c'est exactement ce que je me demande. Surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'être au pays de la poilade derrière leur armure.

Qui eu crut (Lustucru) que se cacher derrière un tas de métal pourrait avoir cet effet là ?

Ah, tient, la gravité a enfin rattrapé la fiole. Qui nous a généreusement aspergées de ma potion expérimentale. Avant de se briser sur le sol. Me voilà donc affublée de cheveux bleus. Ma tamponneuse aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ca te va bien le bleu. Ca met tes yeux en valeur, tiens !

Faut bien relativiser dans la vie, une chance que ce soit du bleu et pas du jaune poussin.

Le regard de la tamponneuse se baissa sur son livre, couvert d'éclats de verre. Elle releva la tête vers moi et essaya visiblement de m'assassiner par voie oculaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour m'adresser un salut courtois et chaleureux, quand elle fût interrompue par un splendide sourire made in Tira, agrémenté d'un léger signe de tête gracieux en direction des coupables, toujours planqués derrière leur armure.

L'éclair de la compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux. Aussi vive qu'un colibri, elle dégaina sa baguette et leur lança un _Furunculus _retentissant.

-FURUNCULUS !

Je vous avais prévenus que ce serait retentissant.

Les deux rouquins jaillirent de leur planque comme un Botruc d'un tronc d'arbre. C'est à dire rapidement, bruyamment, et toutes griffes dehors.

-Mon cher George, ces furoncles te vont à merveille. J'oserais même ajouter que la douce combinaison du violet purulent et de tes splendides cheveux roux est comme une aire de repos pour l'œil, commenta le premier, avec une légère courbette en direction de son frère.

-Oh, que de compliments, Fred ! N'en dis pas plus, et laisse moi te retourner le hibou ! Mademoiselle, laissez moi vous féli…

Oups, son regard vient de tomber sur l'écusson de la robe de ma compagnonne d'infortune, d'un beau vert émeraude. Evidemment, les jumeaux sont à Gryffondor. Typiquement moi ça, d'arriver en pleine querelle inter-maisonnesque.

-AAAAAAaaaah ! VADE RETRO, SERPENTANAS ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Il faut le leur accorder, ils sont vachement bons en timing de phrases, c'est même assez cool de les voir débiter les mêmes lignes au même moment. Ça donne un p'tit air théâtral à toute cette farce (eh eh).

* * *

><p>La tension était à son comble. Les deux roux étaient penchés vers nous, baguettes levées, la Serpentard les tenait toujours en joue avec sa baguette, et moi j'étais confortablement installée, observant cette épique rencontre. Bon il était grand temps de me faire remarquer, ils allaient complètement faire fi de moi sinon.<p>

-CHEESE !

Un flash les aveugla. Mon appareil photo s'était matérialisé derrière moi et venait d'immortaliser cet instant glorieux. Le polaroid sortit doucement, je l'attrapais et commençais à l'agiter en leur adressant un joli sourire. Ils avaient tous les trois des petits airs de murènes, à me regarder les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante.

Puis, un bruit semblable à un caquètement de poule malade se fit entendre. Serpinette sauta sur ses pieds. Manœuvre dangereuse, avec tout ce gluant par terre, je ne m'y serais point risquée. Elle m'attrapa le bras, me traina en station debout et commença à se faire la malle avec mon bras. Je fus obligée de la suivre, en vertu des liens sacrés me reliant à mon bras, communément nommés « épaule ».

Un coup d'œil en arrière m'appris que les jumeaux se carapataient de l'autre coté, et que Gugus, le concierge, arrivait à fond de train. Enfin, fond de train, tout est relatif. Disons qu'il arrivait, lentement, péniblement, soufflant, mais surement. Je pouvais voir l'éclat luisant et graisseux de la détermination malsaine dans ses yeux de rongeur.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée dans les couloirs, Serpinette ralentit et me rendit mon membre endolori.

Oh mon bras, je ne t'ai jamais dit comme je t'aime.

Elle me toisa de ses yeux bleus.

-Bon, l'antidote, où est-il ?

-Ahaha, quel antidote ?

-Non mais tu te fiche de moi ? J'ai les cheveux bleus !

-Moi aussi. C 'est une réussite totale. Tu as bien les cheveux noirs au départ, c'est ça ? C'est fourmidable, cela veut dire que même sur Rogue, ca va fonctionner.

Inutile de mentionner que je ne suis pas peu fière. Ma première potion fonctionne ! Je n'ai cependant jamais douté de son efficacité. Non, parce que vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis surprise. Que nenni.

-Tu t'attends à des applaudissements ?

-Et des vivats, des hurlements de joie, des félicitations, des feux d'artifices, des gros sacs de Gallions en récompense. Quoique, je peux te faire un prix d'amie et me contenter d'un simple « Bien joué » et d'une tape dans le dos.

Ah, ENFIN ! Un sourire microscopique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je suis grandement sous-estimée par l'ensemble du monde. Je sais faire sourire les Serpinettes qui font la tête.

-Très bien, tu auras droit à ton « bienjouétapedansledos » si tu réussi à me filer l'antidote avant la fin de la semaine, sinon…

-Ca roule ma poule ! Bon, bah à plus alors Serpinette !

Hop, je la plantais là, bec ouvert, et regagnais ma tour en sautillant telle la biche des bois.


	2. Bande de nazes

**Bonjour bonjour ! Ici Ju, ce chapitre ci est de moi. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, Iz est ma beta, elle m'a pas mal aidé pour la correction. C'est un peu ma plume a papote perso. Donc en fait, ce que vous lisez n'est pas ce que je dis. **_Mwahahaha. Je dominerais le monde._** Après cette intervention, on voit tout de suite qui est aux commandes. Vas-y, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas nous.**

* * *

><p>Comme tous les matins depuis le début de cette année scolaire, je me levais à la dernière minute. Oui, à la dernière minute. Je tenais beaucoup trop à mon sommeil pour essayer de serait-ce que de me lever tôt. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert que le cours d'Histoire de la magie était un bon cours pour faire la sieste. Le prof Binns, de sa voix basse et monocorde, avait eut raison de moi dès le premier cours. J'avais voulu résister mais en vain. D'ailleurs tout le monde se mettait plus ou moins en mode veille durant ce cours. Le prof n'y avait vu que du feu. Y avait-il seulement fait attention? Je me le demandais.<p>

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui on était mercredi et le mercredi on n'avait pas cours. Donc, vive la grasse mat'!

Un énorme bruit non identifié résonna dans tout le dortoir. Je fis un bon monumental et sortis de mon lit la baguette en main et le regard hagard. Un spectacle pour le moins étrange s'offrait à moi. Les trois autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec moi étaient en train de parler de vive voix et avec des insultes plus imagées les unes que les autres au milieu de ce que je pouvais deviner comme des valises, des vêtements et des objets divers. La plus grande des trois faisait de grands gestes désignant le tas d'affaires et ses interlocutrices chacune leur tour. Elle semblait hors d'elle, ses cheveux mi-longs et brun clair voletaient au rythme de ses gestes amples et quelques tâches de rousseurs apparaissaient ça et là au bout de son nez retroussé de colère. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Sally Mc'Morrigan.

-Mais enfin Marie. Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès! Flora...

Marie? Tiens j'aurais pourtant juré que c'était Sally... Marie, Sally, au final c'est du pareil au même. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était important... si?...

-Peut-être mais je vais faire comment moi maintenant! Je te ferais remarquer que tout est mélangé maintenant! Ca va prendre des heures pour que je retrouve toutes mes affaires!

On dirait qu'elle n'est vraiment pas contente la Sally... ouais Marie, mais peu importe j'ai dit!

-Flora et moi on va t'aider comme ça, tu iras plus vite.

-Bien sûr que vous allez m'aider! D'ailleurs je ne devrais rien faire moi c'est de la faute d'Hestia si c'est comme ça!

-Mais enfin je viens de te dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès!

-Et moi je te dis que je m'en fiche! Qu'elle l'est fait exprès ou pas le problème n'est pas là!

-Je...

Ah! On dirait que la troisième des filles et, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, la fautive, essayait de s'expliquer. Sal...Marie ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Elle continuait à incendier les deux pauvres filles. Enfin... pauvres filles, tous est relatif. Après tout je ne savais pas du tout se qu'il s'était passé. Et d'ailleurs je m'en fichais. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je restais là planter devant mon lit à les regarder se disputer?... Ok d'accord, j'avoue c'est parce que ce genre de situation m'amusait. Que c'est plaisant de voir les gens s'engueuler pour des choses aussi futiles. C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils nous faisaient découvrir leur vrai visage. On apprend toujours pleins de petites choses très intéressantes que je me faisais une joie de pouvoir utiliser à mon avantage.

-... toi cette robe?

-Oui mets là sur mon lit! Et pli la tienne aussi Carrow!

Oh! On dirait que la tempête est passée. Et avec tout ça elles ne m'avaient même pas encore remarquées. Plus discrète que moi tu meurs... Bon, ok, peut être pas, mais presque hein!

Les jumelles, parce que oui les deux autres filles sont jumelles, triaient et rangeaient tant bien que mal le tas d'affaires au milieu de dortoir. Hestia et Flora Carrow je crois et malgré leur ascendance Sang-pur elles obéissaient à Mc'Morrigan. Une histoire de vieillesse de sang ou de générations... enfin un truc de Sang-pur quoi. -Oui c'est vrai que j'en suis une aussi mais ce genre de chose me dépasse, mon éducation était beaucoup moins stricte que celles des familles de sang-purs de Grand Bretagne. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre!-

Bien, puisque tout était arrangé. Grasse mat' me revoilà!

Je posais ma baguette et regarde ma montre. 7h30...

Il était 7h30! Non mais y a pas idée de réveiller les gens à cette heure là! Un mercredi! C'est une dictature!

Je poussais un soupire et j'essayais de me recoucher quand, sans prévenir, un coup de vent violent souffla derrière moi et mes cheveux me fouettèrent le visage avec force -ils sont long et ça fait mal mine de rien!-. La bourrasque disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Il y eût un moment de grand silence, un moment durant lequel une profonde irritation grandissait en moi. Je voulais bien qu'on me réveille tôt, j'en avais d'ailleurs l'habitude avec mon père qui était parfois appelé en urgence à St Mangouste à n'importe quelle heure de jour comme de la nuit. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il finissait toujours pas me réveiller. D'une extrême maladresse dans sa vie privée, il n'en était pas moins un très grand médicomage, réputé pour sa dextérité, sa précision et son sang froid devant la pire des situations. Allez savoir pourquoi! Je n'arrivais pas à le savoir moi-même.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je pouvais me rendormir les minutes d'après. Mais je ne supportais pas que les gens qui ne respectaient pas mon sommeil! D'ailleurs ce n'était pas même pas que mon sommeil qui était remis en cause ce matin -...bon ok, principalement- mais aussi une règle de savoir vivre! Le respect des autres! Elles connaissent ça ces foutues snobinardes de Sang-pur?

Je serrais les points et respirais un bon coup pour me calmer puis me retournais. Un coup d'oeil m'apprit tout de suite que le bazar que j'avais aperçu il y avait un instant n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais devant moi. Les vêtements et autres affaires qui était autrefois en un tas compact se retrouvaient désormais éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Marie était au milieu de la pièce, complètement éberluée et recouvert de ce que je pensais être un assortiment de T-shirts. Les jumelles étaient, pour leur part, assises à même le sol, aussi étonnées que leur copine. Une vraie catastrophe en somme.

Et alors que je voyais Marie fronçait son petit nez et ouvrir la bouche d'un air menaçant je décidais de m'en mêler. De tout façon je ne pourrais plus me rendormir désormais.

-Je peux savoir se qu'il se passe ici?

Marie, dans son élan de fureur, se retourna vivement vers moi et alors qu'elle allait m'interpeler de sa douce et mélodieuse voix, ferma la bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

On dirait que mon regard réprobateur suffit à la calmer. Où peut-être est-ce la couleur inhabituelle de mes cheveux. Après tout ce magnifique bleu électrique -notez bien l'ironie- qui recouvrait depuis hier mes cheveux était des plus inhabituel. N'allez pas imaginer que je m'étais teinté les cheveux de mon pleins gré -non-. Ce fût juste une malencontreuse collision. La Serdaigle que j'avais d'ailleurs percuté -ou peut-être est-ce elle qui m'avait percuté en premier- était dans le même état que moi. Quoique, je crois que la potion n'avait pas eût des effets que sur ses cheveux. Elle m'avait semblé un peu... hum comment dire... un peu survoltée... un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je n'avais même pas fini de lui parler qu'elle s'en allait d'une démarche très inhabituelle, quelque chose entre un sautillement et une course. Très étrange. Tout ça pour dire que finalement de mon côté j'avais essayé de faire quelque chose mais rien à faire. Tout ce qui aurait pu me sauver étaient d'un trop haut niveau. –

Après tout je n'étais qu'au début de ma première année à Poudlard- Je priais donc pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait et dans ce cas il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ai fait l'antidote, ou bien que la potion s'annule d'elle même.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné!

-...Theran. On ne t'a pas réveillée au moins?...

Tiens Flora a retrouvé la parole. Mais quelle parole! Elle le fait exprès ou quoi?

-Non bien sûr que non tu penses! J'ai toujours aimé me réveiller au son de vos magnifiques voix. Et puis la petite brise matinale il n'y a que ça de vrai! Tu ne crois pas?

Je savais que mon regard s'était durci au fil de ma réponse. Je le voyais au regard apeuré de la jumelle. Je faisais peur quand j'étais en colère, mon père me l'avait souvent dit.

-Dé... désol...

-Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur Theran!

La soeur à la rescousse! Que c'est touchant!

Je me retournai vers l'héroïne.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demander ton avis Carrow bis! Retourne à ton travail! Je crois bien que Mc'Morrigan voudrait que tu lui fasse sa lessive!

Elle essaya de me lancer son plus mauvais regard. ... et bah ce n'était pas gagné. Je voyais Marie prête à défendre son amie. Que c'est beau, un instant elle les traitait comme des elfes de maison et l'instant d'après elle les défendait tel l'amie qu'elle jouait être.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ton langage Theran. Le respect tu connais?

Le respect? C'est cette snobinarde complètement faux-cul qui me parlait de respect? Ahaha! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Je crois que c'était parfois un peu le cas.

-Ouvre ton dictionnaire et essaye de lire la définition du mot "respect" Mc'Morrigan. Tes deux "amies" pourront surement t'aider si il y a des mots trop compliqués!

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais j'étais déjà entrée dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte.

C'était pas tout ça mais il fallait que je m'habille moi maintenant. Toutes ces histoires m'avaient donné faim.

...

7h45... Et moi qui parlait de faire une grasse mat'...

* * *

><p>Le chemin qui me mena vers la grande salle ne se fît pas sans quelques regards moqueurs, réprobateurs et incrédules. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux bleus. Il n'y avait rien de drôle!<p>

...

Bon ok... j'aurais surement été la première à me moquer mais là en l'occurrence c'était moi qui avais les cheveux bleus. Je me devais donc de leur envoyer en retour mon plus mauvais regard. Certains baissèrent les yeux -devant une fille de 11 ans... Vous y croyez vous? Quel bande de nazes!- d'autres encore m'ignorèrent tout bonnement.

Je étais bientôt arrivée devant les portes de la grande salle quand j'entendis des gloussements derrière moi. -Bon je veux bien qu'on se moque de moi mais il y a quand même des limites!- Je me retournais vivement. J'aperçus deux garçons se tenant l'un à l'autre en rigolant. La couleur rousse de leurs cheveux me faisait penser aux deux imbéciles d'hier. Les premiers responsables de la couleur bleue de mes cheveux. lls semblaient s'être remis de mon Furunculus. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'ils le gardent un moment. Ils croisèrent mon regard au moment où je sortais ma baguette. -Je suis rancunière oui et alors?- Alors que j'allais leur balancer une remarque cinglante suivit d'un autre Furunculus, un autre garçon roux les interpella. Beaucoup plus grand que ses pairs, il était aussi beaucoup plus baraqué et arborait un insigne de préfet. -De quoi refroidir même les plus téméraires-

Je me retournai vers l'héroïne.

-Fred! George!

-Salut Charlie! s'exclamèrent-t-ils ensemble

Le fameux Charlie me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et suspicieux avant de se retourner vers les jumeaux. -décidément il y a des jumeaux partout!-

-Paraît que vous avez déjà fait des vôtres! Une retenue après seulement 2 semaines de cours! Vous avez fait fort! M'man ne va pas être contente! leur dit-il en les tenant chacun par une épaule.

Ils sourirent et partirent dans les explications de leur exploit complètement idiot. Non mais c'est qu'en plus ils en étaient fiers! Je me détournais de cette fratrie pathétique et entrais dans la grande salle non sans leur avoir envoyé mon plus mauvais regard. Seulement un des deux le capta mais c'était bien assez. On ne se moquait pas impunément de moi. Et ils allaient être les premiers à en être témoins!

Mon entrée fût aussi discrète qu'un troupeau de centaures en pleine ville. Je soupirais encore. Pourvu que cette foutue Serdaigle trouve cet antidote de malheur, et vite!

La table était déjà pleine de mes camarades de maison. Leurs regards réprobateurs et supérieurs ne me firent ni chaud ni froid. Je n'allais tout de même pas me faire rabaisser alors que je n'y étais pour rien. La tête haute je les ignorais.

Malgré tout mon esprit de rébellion, je me mis le plus loin possible des dernières années. Pas que j'en avais vraiment peur mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre quelques remontrances que se soit. Alors que je m'installais tranquillement je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je leva les yeux pour croiser ceux froids de mon professeur de potion -et accessoirement mon directeur de maison-. Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant qu'un rictus mauvais ne vienne se peindre sur le, au combien avenant, visage de Rogue. Autant dire qu'il ne semblait pas m'apprécier. -Ma piètre performance en potion n'aidant pas-

J'entendis un rire que je commençais décidément à connaître. Je m'en serais bien passée. Les jumeaux, accompagné de ce Charlie, s'étaient installés à leur table bruyamment. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me venger. Et ce n'était pas l'imagination qui me manquait.

Je finis par détourner le regard et posa mes yeux sur le petit déjeuner servi, sceptique. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette drôle d'idée qu'avaient les anglais d'un petit déjeuner. Je soupirais encore. -décidément c'était la journée du soupir aujourd'hui, pourvu que ça ne devienne pas une habitude...-

J'avais presque fini mon semblant de petit déjeuner quand j'aperçus du coin de l'oeil des cheveux aussi bleus que les miens. Enfin bleus... non, il fallait qu'elle ai en plus des mèches oranges. -Quand je vous disais qu'elle était un peu atteinte-

La Serdaigle d'hier et, je pouvais aussi dire, ma compagnonne d'infortune, ne semblait pas le moins de monde dérangée par cette nouvelle couleur capillaire. Elle était tout sourires et avançait vers sa table toujours de cette démarche bizarre. Elle me vit et me sourit alors que je la fusillais des yeux! -Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit? Qu'on est copines?-

Je me levais au moment où les hiboux s'engouffraient dans la grande salle. J'attendis un moment debout mais je ne voyais pas le grand duc de mes parents et finis par sortir.

Toujours les mêmes regards dans les couloirs. Je faisais maintenant le chemin vers ma salle commune sans y faire attention. Alors que je passais devant les portes du hall, un léger courant d'air me caressa le visage. Je tournais la tête vers l'extérieur. Il faisait beau, aucun nuage à l'horizon, juste un ciel bleu pâle ainsi que la fraîcheur du mois de septembre. Un temps idéal pour faire une petite promenade dans le parc du château.

Je fis un saut à mon dortoir, où les filles finissaient tant bien que mal de tout ranger, pour prendre un calepin, quelques crayons et mon livre sur les Animagi. Malgré ce début de journée pour le moins raté, je décidais de rester un peu optimiste -ce qui est difficile- et me mis à explorer le parc.

Il était très grand, j'en avais pour un moment à tout voir. Je m'étais tout d'abord dirigée vers le lac. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait un calamar géant... j'en frissonnais de dégout. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de bestiole, tout gluant et près à vous bouffer en une seul fois. -Brrr- La surface sombre et calme du lac de fit qu'accentuer mes frissons. -Et si il était là à attendre que je m'approche un peu trop pour me dévorer?- Je fis un pas en arrière et décidais de finalement m'éloigner de cette grande étendue d'eau. J'aurais tout le temps de mes 7 années pour m'y habituer. Mes pas se dirigèrent d'eux même vers la forêt qui entourait une partie du domaine.

La forêt interdite. Je me demandais bien pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi. Elle me paraissait moins dangereuse que le lac. Je m'installa à l'orée de cette grande étendue de verdure et ouvrit mon livre.

Les animagi me passionnaient. -enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être à onze ans-. J'en avais déjà entendu parler par mon père et ma mère. J'avais déjà pris ce bouquin avant de rentrer à Poudlard mais c'est sans compter la prestation de ma prof de métamorphose qui me décida définitivement. Le professeur McGonagall avait, durant le premier cours, impressionné tout le monde par son petit tour de magie. Tout le monde dans la salle l'attendait bien sagement. Les quelques retardataires qui croyaient être arrivés avant la prof furent d'autant plus surpris que le chat, qui jusqu'alors était assis sur le bureau du professeur, se transforma devant eux en notre nouvelle prof.

Je ne vous racontais même pas mon émerveillement et depuis ce cours j'essayais de trouver tout ce qui peut se rapprocher de près ou de loin aux animagi. Le livre que j'avais avec moi me racontait principalement les dangers du procédé. Il y avait bien quelque allusion à la méthode mais rien de bien concret. Je soupirais encore une fois après avoir fini mon livre. Il fallait que je trouve autre chose. Peut-être qu'un tour à la réserve de la bibliothèque m'aiderait davantage.

Et oui, la réserve. Un endroit merveilleux pour tout ce qui était dangereux ou très inutile pour des élèves comme nous. La première fois, j'y suis allée par le plus grand des hasards, D'ailleurs Mme Pince m'a tout de suite demandé de sortir sous peine d'une retenue. Je n'avais au début pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne que j'avais malencontreusement mis les pieds dans la réserve. Je lui avais alors demandé comment on pouvait y avoir accès. Elle m'avait d'abord regardée suspicieusement avant de me répondre d'une voix froide et menaçante. -Enfin je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ce n'était pas gagné.-

-Vous devez avoir une autorisation écrite d'un professeur ou du directeur pour y accéder. Et maintenant laisser moi travailler tranquillement jeune fille!

Autant vous dire qu'elle ne semblait pas m'apprécier non plus. -Décidément!-

Par la suite j'avais réussit à y faire un saut sans me faire prendre. Et je pouvais vous dire que c'était une vrai mine d'or cette réserve. Je pensais donc en toute logique que j'avais de forte chance de trouver un bouquin sur les animagi là-bas.

Bien! Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire durant cette semaine! Une petite diversion, quelques mensonges par ci par là et le tour était joué!

Je fermais les yeux en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais faire une fois devenu une animagus. Quel animal est-ce que j'allais être? Et surtout en combien de temps pourrais-je le devenir ? Parce que j'étais bien sûr d'une chose c'était que j'allais en devenir une. Je ne me permettrais pas d'erreur. Je connaissais les dangers et j'allais tous les contourner!

Je deviendrais une animagus.

Je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

* * *

><p>Alors que je me sentais revenir du pays des songes, un froissement de feuilles me réveilla en sursaut. Je mis un moment avant de me souvenir où est-ce que j'étais. Il y eût un autre froissement de feuilles derrière moi. Je me levais d'un coup, baguette en main. -j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu pas vous?- La forêt interdite s'étendait devant moi silencieuse. Peut-être avais-je des hallucinations auditives. Un frisson me parcourut! Il faisait un peu plus froid que tout à l'heure et le vent commençait à se lever. Je regardais ma montre. 10h54, bien il me restait une bonne heure avant que le repas du midi ne soit servi. J'avais le temps de faire un tour à la bibliothèque histoire de faire une petite reconnaissance des lieux et échafauder mon plan d'attaque de la réserve.<p>

Mon livre et mon calepin calés sous mon bras je me dirigeais vers le château. Je vis au loin le terrain de Quidditch où quelques élèves semblaient voler. Mon regard s'y attarda alors que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Je serrais le point pour arrêter le tremblement de ma main. J'appréhendais les prochains cours de vol qui allait être donné à partir de la semaine prochaine. Peut-être pourrais-je convaincre la prof de me dispenser de ce cours. Si je lui expliquais bien, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle refuse après tout. Je secouais vivement la tête de gauche à droite en essayant de chasser ma peur. J'avais d'autre chose à penser pour l'instant!

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque était pleine à mon plus grand étonnement. Les tables étaient toutes occupées par des élèves de toutes années. -Un mercredi matin... y a pas idée! Sont tous fous!-<p>

Je me suis mise à déambuler dans les rayons, jetant des coups d'oeil rapides aux livres des fois que je trouvais quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais rien n'attira mon regard. Je sortis mon carnet et dessinais rapidement un plan de la bibliothèque. Elle était grande et les coins les plus reculés étaient très peu fréquentés. Enfin très peu fréquentés par les élèves soucieux de leurs cursus scolaires. Je voyais beaucoup de couples se bécotaient ou encore de petits plaisantins rigolaient d'une blague quelconque. Bon en même temps c'était quand même bien trouvé. Qui irait se douter que quelqu'un pouvait préparer quelques blagues dans l'antre du savoir? -Oui qui?...-

Enfin bref, mon petit tour terminé, je ressortis de la bibliothèque non sans que son chien de garde -Oui je parle bien de Mme Pince- ne me jetait son plus beau regard. -Je vous avez déjà dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas?... et bien je vous le redit- A croire qu'une pauvre première année comme moi pouvait faire une bétise. Je étais très discrète et très sage quand je le voulais. Bon, c'est vrai que mes cheveux bleus électriques n'aidaient pas à mon image mais je n'y étais pour rien!

Je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir histoire d'être un peu au calme pour peaufiner mon plan d'attaque de la réserve avant le midi. Ce que j'avais oublié, c'était que le dortoir était encore en plein nettoyage. -Mais c'est qu'elles en prennent du temps ces snobinards!- Des piles de vêtements jonchaient les pieds des lits de mes camarades de chambres. Je vis les jumelles faire des aller-retours entre ces dites piles et l'armoire -parce que oui nous avions de grandes armoires pour chacune d'entre nous- de Mc'Morrigan. Celle-ci avait complètement disparut du dortoir. -Quelle surprise!- J'ignorais les jumelles autant qu'elles m'ignorèrent et m'avança vers mon lit. Je déposais mon carnet et mes crayons dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et m'installa sur mon lit en tirant le rideau autour de moi.

A peine dix minutes plus tard. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Puis une voix aigue et désagréable s'exclamait.

-Et bien je pensais que vous auriez fini, depuis le temps que je suis dans la salle de bain! Que vous êtes lentes ma parole!

Personne ne lui répondit, ou plutôt je n'entendis pas la réponse tellement elle était basse. Je devinais aisément que c'était Flora qui avait pris l'initiative de répondre. Désespérante. -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à Serpentard? Avec sa timidité elle aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle!-

J'allais reprendre la où je m'étais arrêté avant que la douce voix de McMo -Je l'appellerais désormais McMo, c'est trop long Mc'Morrigan.- ne m'interrompt. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de nous montrer son magnifique rire. -Impossible de se concentrer avec ça dans les parages-

Très bien, au diable mon plan pour l'instant. Un repli stratégique était de rigueur. N'allez pas croire que je fuyais, non! J'essayais juste de préserver ma santé mentale et par la même occasion mes tympans mis à rude épreuve. Vous pensez surement que j'exagère, mais je puis vous assuré que sa voix était vraiment très désagréable! Très, très désagréable!

Mais qui dit repli stratégique dit mise à découvert. J'ouvris le rideau de mon lit et découvris trois paires d'yeux braqués sur moi.

-Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un sortir de son lit? ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de leur balancer.

Elles ne me répondirent pas et me regardaient toujours comme si elles venaient juste de prendre conscience de ma présence. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

-Ex...Excuse nous Theran, on n'avait pas vu que tu étais revenu.

Quand je vous disais que j'étais discrète!

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je suis là mais je vais vite partir si c'est ce qui te dérange.

Je crois que je suis énervée...

-Tu pourrais être plus gentille Theran! cracha sa soeur.

-La gentillesse n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais si tu en veux tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour du côté des Poufsouffles, Je suis sûre que malgré le fait que tu sois à Serpentard ils se feraient un plaisir de t'aider!

Oui, très énervée.

Je me retournais pour partir quand McMo s'y mit.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmante, même après le réveil Theran!

Je m'arrêtais tout en serrant les poings. -Ne t'énerve pas Sirona, elle n'en vaut pas la peine! Reste calme et respire doucement, voilà! Inspire, expire!-

-Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe. Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle!

Ok! On ne pourra pas dire que je n'avais pas essayé de rester calme. Je dégainais ma baguette sans me retourner et tout en me souvenant de mon cours d'enchantement, exécutais un sortilège de lévitation en me concentrant sur les vêtements encore en tas dans la pièce. Un cri d'indignation m'appris que j'avais réussi mon sort et je sortis sans même attendre une quelconque réplique de mes camarades.

Mon nom crié accompagna ma descente jusqu'à la salle commune. Je souriais moqueusement.

Ok, c'était puéril mais je n'avais que onze ans et puis elle m'avait énervée, c'était une raison suffisante pour moi!

Finalement, je n'allais rien pouvoir faire de bon ce matin. Ma montre m'appris que le repas de midi allait être servi. Je me dirigeai donc vers la Grand salle.

* * *

><p>Aucune autre altercation ni autre accident ne m'interrompit durant le repas et tout le reste de l'après-midi. Je fit mes devoirs durant ce temps, c'est fou comme écrire 40 centimètres de parchemin pouvait être accaparant! C'est d'ailleurs mon estomac qui m'apprit qu'il était grand temps de monter dîner.<p>

* * *

><p>Les couloirs menant à la Grande salle étaient étrangement vides. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'heure et remarquais qu'en fait, c'était normal. Le dîner allait être servi d'un moment à l'autre.<p>

J'accélérais le pas parce que mine de rien, j'avais faim. Alors que j'apercevais les portes de la salle, je remarquais une élève me faire un grand signe de la main. Son bras se balançait de gauche à droite avec entrain, avec la main qui pendait mollement au bout. Elle me souriait également. Je mis bien quelques secondes à l'identifier. C'était en faite la Serdaigle qui devait me faire un antidote pour la couleur très flashy de mes cheveux. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sur le coup parce que ses cheveux à elle étaient d'une étrange couleur grise. -Pas très naturel si vous voulez mon avis- Je m'approchais d'elle tout en regardant sa chevelure d'un oeil sceptique et lui demanda :

-Rassure moi, c'est bien la couleur naturelle de tes cheveux?

-Oui chef! Voilà l'antidote, il est à appliquer sur les cheveux, comme une teinture moldue. Si tu veux, je peux te filer un coup de papatte, faire l'arrière seule n'est pas toujours évident.

Toujours aussi survoltée, à croire que c'était un état permanent chez elle. Et puis je n'avais pas besoins d'aide. Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Je regardais la fiole qu'elle me tendait en fronçant les sourcils et finis par la prendre.

-Pas très pratique, dis-je en soupirant, mais je n'ai pas le choix je suppose. Par contre, laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais sans ton "coup de papatte".

Je commençais à me diriger vers la Grande salle et finis par lui dire.

-Et merci. -Oui je suis un minimum polie quand même...-

-Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi! entendis-je derrière moi.

Etait-elle obligée de s'écrier ainsi?

Je mis la fiole d'antidote dans une de mes poches et m'avança vers ma table pour pouvoir manger. Un coup d'oeil m'appris que je n'avais décidément pas de chance aujourd'hui. Les seules places de libres étaient à côté des filles de mon dortoir. Misère! Elles le remarquèrent également et grimacèrent. -Et bien, au moins un point se lequel nous étions d'accord-

Respirant un bon coup, je m'installa et ignora immédiatement toutes présences autour de moi. Encore un repas et je pourrais me débarrasser de cette couleur de cheveux complètement ridicule. Peut-être qu'ensuite les choses allaient-elles se calmer.

* * *

><p>Le repas fini, je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir et accaparais la salle de bain. Je regardais désormais la fiole d'antidote sans vraiment comprendre ce que je devais faire avec.<p>

J'en étais là quand j'eus une illumination. La Serdaigle n'avait-elle pas parlé de l'appliquer comme une teinture moldue ? Je voyais à peut-près ce qu'était une teinture moldue mais la façon de l'appliquer n'était pas très claire. Fallait-il mettre tout d'un seul coup? Les cheveux devaient-ils être mouillés ou secs? Et puis pouvait-on rincer à l'eau ou devait-on laisser comme tel?

Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas expliqué comment appliquer ce truc ? -Parce que tu ne lui en as pas laissé le choix- Je me mis à grommeler, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ma mauvaise tête... j'étais maline moi tiens...

Bon restons calme, j'allais bien y arriver...

* * *

><p>Je mis bien deux heures à retrouver ma couleur de cheveux habituelle. Les derniers vestiges de bleus s'évacuaient dans les canalisations de la douche. Je soupirais de soulagement. Enfin cette histoire était terminée. Et finalement cette Serdaigle n'était pas si empotée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Faire un antidote en une journée, moi qui n'étais pas très douée en potion, je trouvais ça fort. Comme quoi il ne faut pas toujours juger sur les apparences. Bon, c'était quand même dur quand on l'avait en face de soit...<p>

Libérant la salle de bain sous les cris d'indignations de mes camarades de chambre, je me dirigeai vers mon lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien. Enfin!


	3. Le QG du Trône

_Salutos le monde ! Ici Iz, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Au programme, de l'action, de la nourriture, des regards qui tchuent, et de l'amuuuuur ! Non, en fait, la régie m'informe qu'il n'y a pas de love a l'horizon. (J'entends soupirer les fangirls. Laissez moi vous rappeler qu'ils ont 11 ans, voyons !) Ce chapitre aura peut être un petit air de deja vu, parce qu'il s'agit du chapitre 2 vu par Tira. Mais il se passe d'autres trucs, hein! __Trêve de bavasseries, et en avant la musique !_

_PS: Big up a **Maru**, pour m'avoir transformée en boule de nerfs couinante grace a NOTRE PREMIERE REVIEW! YEAH, TU ROXX! \o/_

_Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas nous._

* * *

><p>Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Mes réveils peuvent paraître quelques peu effrayants aux non-initiés, mais je me suis toujours levée (et endormie) comme si quelqu'un allumait (ou éteignait) un interrupteur.<p>

D'où cette stupide rumeur lancée par des filles de deuxième année décrétant que je suis un robot. Ce qui est faux, archi faux. N'empêche, être le sujet d'une rumeur après seulement une semaine et demie de cours, pas mal, Sparks.

Mon estomac et ses protestations bruyantes me ramenèrent sur terre. Mes compagnottes de chambre dormaient encore… A 8h du matin. Inconcevable. J'allais devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-DEBOUT TAS DE NOUILLES !

-Quoiquessispasse ? marmonna Lisa.

- C'est l'heure de tacler le p'tit déj les filles !

-Spaaaaarks ! grogna Sarah.

Lisa Turpin et Sarah Fawcett n'affichaient pas la reconnaissance à laquelle je m'attendais. D'ailleurs, elles affichaient plutôt un air menaçant, Lisa avec sa baguette et son pyjama rose, et Sarah avec son oreiller à la main et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Bon, tu l'immobilises, je la calme. Prête ?

Sarah avait pris le contrôle de la situation. C'est l'heure du repli stratégique !

-CHEESE ! Et preums à la salle de bain !

Profitant de la diversion « Flash dans la tronche dès le matin », je partis en trombe vers la salle de bain, chopant mon appareil au passage, suivie de près par deux harpies.

* * *

><p>Je fis une entrée fracassant dans la grande salle. C'était peut être dû au fait que Lisa et Sarah avaient réussi à mettre la main sur moi, et à l'ajout de mèches oranges vifs dans mes cheveux bleus électriques. A priori, le temps de manger, le sort devrait disparaître.<p>

Je vis du coin de l'œil les deux jumeaux se concerter à voix basse, un doigt pointé sur ma personne. De l'autre coin de l'œil (deux coins, comme les caméléons), je repérais l'éclat bleu de la chevelure de Serpinette, qui semblait une fois de plus désireuse de me tuer avec ses yeux.

Bon, aller, le spectacle est terminé, c'est l'heure de manger !

Une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie, c'est manger. Tout et n'importe quoi. Tout le temps. On en était à notre deuxième semaine de cours, et j'avais déjà trouvé comment accéder aux cuisines.

Bon ok, j'ai fait du chantage à un elfe de maison, ce qui m'a permis d'obtenir un indice crucial, à savoir qu'une poire permettait d'entrer.

Après, ça a surtout été un travail de persévérance. Vous savez combien de tableaux avec des poires il y a dans ce château ? Beaucoup.

Tout ça pour dire que. Je suis une goinfre. Mais attention, je mange de façon très distinguée : je ne plonge pas les mains dans la purée, je ne me bourre pas de pilons de poulet. J'utilise toujours mes couverts.

Revenons en à mon petit déjeuner. Un des meilleurs repas de la journée, avec le déjeuner, le gouter, et le diner. Une seule chose est mieux que manger, et c'est manger en lisant un bon bouquin. Ou son courrier. En parlant de courrier, voilà Aile de Mort.

Aile de Mort, c'est mon hibou, un grand duc aux yeux oranges. Quand je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse avec mon oncle, Aile de Mort lui a foncé dessus en piqué. Il a dû le prendre pour une souris. Pourtant, il boxe pas dans la catégorie souris, mon oncle. Enfin bref, le fait est que, un hibou fonçant sur les gens, ca m'a tout de suite plu.

Je suis sure qu'il a fait ça amicalement. Le voilà qui arrive d'ailleurs (Aile de Mort, pas mon oncle), encore du courrier de mes nombreux fans.

Ah non, c'est juste mon paps. Je sens que quelques précisions sur ma vie sont souhaitables.

Ma mère était une sorcière, d'une famille Sang-pur irlandaise. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais 8 ans, à cause d'un hippogriffe affolé. Il lui a écrasé la cage thoracique, perforant de fait son cœur et ses poumons. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'elle était morte.

Je ne suis pas un robot insensible j'ai dit !

Elle élevait des hippogriffes, et elle m'a toujours dit que c'était un métier dangereux, et que la Mort n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Donc j'ai plutôt bien vécu le fait qu'elle ne soit plus la.

Mon père est un Moldu, donc après la mort de m'man, mon oncle Osgard (le frère de ma mère, donc un sorcier) a emménagé avec nous pour continuer à s'occuper des hippogriffes de maman et de la minie-sorcière que j'étais.

C 'est lui qui m'a accompagnée au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher mes livres et qui s'est fait attaqué par Aile de Mort.

Mon père est inventeur c'est lui qui m'a transmis les gènes de la bricole et du génie inventif.

Hum, que dire d'autre… Ah, je sais ! Je fais partie des Serdaigles ! Au départ, je m'attendais plutôt à finir chez Gryffondor, franchement. Mais il faut croire que ma soif d'apprendre est plus grande que mon volume sonore et mon pseudo-courage.

Bien, maintenant que j'ai de la lecture, je vais pouvoir manger. J'empilais donc soigneusement pancakes, gaufres et sirop d'érable sur une assiette, bacon, œufs et saucisses sur une autre, et quelques tranches de pain perdu et de toasts sur une troisième. Le tout avec du jus d'orange et un bon thé bien sucré (eh oui, matin oblige ! Faut bien que j'ai ma dose de sucre pour la matinée !).

* * *

><p>Une fois mon p'tit déj englouti, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. J'avais quelques recherches à faire histoire de mettre au point un antidote pour cette folle histoire de cheveux bleus.<p>

Tout en parcourant les rayons, je repensais à la Serpentard. Elle n 'avait pas l'air commode quand même. Je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une amie formidable. Il allait falloir que je comprenne comment elle fonctionne, sinon, ca n'allait pas pouvoir coller. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir masse de potes a sa table…

Etrangement, une fois ma sélection faite, toutes les tables étaient prises. Sans doute l'excitation post-rentréenne qui faisait encore effet. Dans un mois, je suis certaine que la biblio sera a moi, mwahahaha ! En attendant, ca me disait pas où j'allais m'asseoir, et la dizaine de bouquins qui s'empilaient entre mes mains et mon menton commençait à se faire sentir. Avisant une tête rousse accompagnée d'une autre rose chewing-gum, je me dirigeais vers eux. Le roux était sans doute un Weasley, et vu sa carrure athlétique, ca devait être Charles, le plus âgé sur place.

Oui, j'avoue avoir fait des recherches sur les Weasleys après mon accident.

Simple curiosité.

Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir.

Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, ah mais !

Donc, je m'approchais de leur table. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de lire Rouquinou un livre de dragons (yesssss ! dragoooooons ! Ai-je mentionné que je les aime ?) et Rose-chewing-gum un livre de sortilèges.

-Excusez moi, mais il semblerait que toutes les tables soient occupées, m'accorderiez vous l'insigne honneur de partager votre tablée avec une misérable première année en quête en surface horizontale ?

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps, et un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages émerveillés par tant de politesse et de déférence. J'ai souvent cet effet là sur les gens.

-T'as l'air d'être une comique toi, tu me rappelles mes frangins. Je t'en prie, assieds toi.

Ah, Rouquinou, merci beaucoup !

-Je suis Charles Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Charlie, comme tout le monde.

-Moi c'est Tonks !

Tonks. Etrange prénom, mais sacrément classe !

-Je me présente : Tira Sparks, pour vous servir !

-J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes cheveux. Ca te dérange si je l'essaye ? demanda la jeune fille.

Tout en disant cela, Tonks commença à changer. Elle pris un air crispé, et… Ses cheveux, qui étaient courts et roses, se mirent à pousser et à onduler, puis virèrent au bleu rayé orange.

-Ouah, c'est super, comment tu fais ca ? demandais-je, les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'envie.

-Je suis une Métamorphomage, un truc génétique. En gros, je peux me transformer en n'importe qui, répondit-elle, en retrouvant sa coupe initiale.

-Ferme la bouche Sparks, tu vas avaler les mouches, intervint Charlie, sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, silence Rouquinou, je suis sûre que tu étais soufflé toi aussi quand tu l'as vu changer pour la première fois.

- Ahaha ! Elle à pas tort Char !

Le rire de Tonks se réverbéra dans toute la biblio. Une ombre menaçante se dessina derrière elle.

-Vous trois ! DEHORS! siffla Madame Pince.

* * *

><p>-Pfff, se faire virer de la biblio, pour une Serdaigle, c'est pas sérieux ! Je sens que vous allez faire ressortir mes pires travers.<p>

-Bon, de toute façon, il était temps de sortir. Il faut profiter de ce beau temps ! Tu sais voler Sparks ?

C 'est vrai, le roux est Attrapeur pour Gryffondor, j'ai vu ca dans mes recherches.

-Oui ! De trois façons différentes !

Aha, ça, ça les a impressionnés ! Il y a de quoi en même temps, je n'ai que onze ans…

-Comment ça, de trois façons différentes ? lança le roux.

Je me mis à leur expliquer quelle était l'activité de ma mère avant de mourir, et nous commençâmes à marcher vers les portes du Hall.

-Donc, tu voles sur balai, sur hippogriffe, et la troisième façon ? demanda Charlie.

-Sur Sombral, évidemment.

-Evidemment. Comment ca, évidemment ! Raconte ! A cause de qui peux-tu les voir ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

-Ma mère en a eu pendant quelques mois, un programme d'échange de chevaux ailés et d'hippogriffes. J'ai pu voir les Sombrals depuis mes 4 ans, date à laquelle mon grand-père est mort de rire. C'était un comique lui aussi. Il a fait une blague à mon oncle, qui était tellement drôle qu'il en est mort. Je l'ai aidé a élaborer ladite blague, on était cachés tous les deux pour observer le résultat.

-Tu es assez inquiétante comme fille en fait…

Charlie me contemplait avec un air assez étrange. Tonks observait notre échange sur créatures volantes et autres balais depuis que nous étions sortis, et elle se lança à son tour.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Char. Entre la mort de ton grand-père et celle de ta mère, tu reste étrangement optimiste et… « non marquée » ? Quoique… c'est peut être sa façon de réagir à la tristesse ? s'interrogea Tonks.

-Oh, regardez ! C'est Serpinette !

J'ai toujours été très douée pour les changements de sujets et diversions en tous genres. Nous étions proches de la Forêt Interdite, et là, sous un arbre, assise dans l'herbe, roupillait la Serpinette aux cheveux bleus.

-Aller, viens, on va voler un peu.

-J'arrive dans deux secondes !

Je partis en sautillant en direction de Serpinette. Je murmurais deux sorts que j'avais retenus de mon livre de sortilèges (que j'avais lu dans son intégralité la nuit précédente), un Repousse-intrus, qui empêcherait quiconque de l'enquiquiner pendant sa sieste, et un charme anti-humidité.

Parce que, quand on reste assise dans l'herbe pendant longtemps, après, on a les fesses humides, et c'est super désagréable. Le genre de désagréable qui pourri les journées. Je le sais, je viens d'Irlande, pays humide par excellence. Et elle a l'air assez boudeuse comme ça.

Une fois ma B.A. accomplie, je parti en courant vers Charlie et Tonks (drôle de nom quand même), qui avaient récupéré des balais volants de la réserve de Quidditch.

Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis assez douée pour le vol. Mon oncle m'a entrainée à voler dès que j'étais en âge de tenir sur un balai. C'est aussi lui qui m'a initiée au Quidditch, en m'emmenant voir l'équipe de Kenmare pour mes 8ans. Depuis, j'ai décidé que je serais batteuse de l'équipe de ma Maison une fois à Poudlard. J'aime taper sur des Cognards, ça me soulage de mon trop plein d'énergie. Parce que de l'énergie, j'en ai à revendre.

Après deux bonnes heures en l'air avec Tonks et Weasley, nous sommes retournés tranquillement vers le château, en longeant le lac cette fois.

-Je devrais te présenter à Fred et George, ils veulent être batteurs eux aussi, et vu ton caractère, je pense que vous vous entendriez bien, dit Charlie en clignant de la mirette.

-De toute façon, Sparks, un fois que tu connais un Weasley, tu es plus ou moins obligée de faire la connaissance de tout le clan roux, ajouta Tonks.

-D'accord, pas de soucis, mais là, je dois filer, j'ai un antidote à préparer, des livres à lire, des cours à apprendre, des choses à manger… Merci pour les heures de vol, c'était chouette !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je bifurquais vers le château, pendant que Rouquinou et Tonks partaient vers une des plages du lac.

Je regagnais mon dortoir, attrapais mon chaudron, mes livres et ma réserve secrète d'ingrédients. Priant pour ne croiser personne et surtout pas d'autorité professorale, je parti sur la pointe des pieds vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. J'y avais rencontré Mimi Geignarde le troisième jour de cours, et elle m'avait dit que personne ne venait jamais la voir. Cela fera un QG formidable. Le QG du Trône. J'arrivais sans encombres au QG du Trône.

-Qui vient encore se moquer de moi ? QUI ? demanda une voix criarde.

-Salut Mimi, c'est moi, Tira.

-Oh, bonjour Tira… Si on peut dire que ce jour est bon…

Tout taillant la bavette avec Mimi, je commençais à m'installer dans une des stalles du fond.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici ? J'ai un antidote à préparer, contre mes cheveux bleus.

-Non vas y. Tu es bien la seule à me demander mon avis DANS CE FICHU CHATEAU ! TOUT LE MONDE S'EN TAMPONNE, DE LA PAUUUUUVRE MIMI !

Je la laissais hurler tout son saoul. C'est très libérateur des fois, de laisser le micro à ses émotions les plus primitives.

* * *

><p>Je jetais un œil au sablier que j'avais posé en équilibre sur un des lavabos. L'antidote venait d'être mis en fiole, et il me restait pile 30 minutes avant le diner. J'avais passé toute la journée ou peu s'en faut a concocter mon Normalateur de chevelure (nom déposé) .Une douche serait sans doute une excellente idée.<p>

Je remballais mes affaires, et, jetant un coup d'œil aux miroirs avant de sortir, notais que les mèches oranges avaient disparues de ma chevelure.

Après un trajet sans embûches, je retrouvais la sécurité relative de ma chambrette. Relative parce qu'on m'avait quand même agressée le matin même. Heureusement que les stigmates oranges résultants de cette attaque sur ma personne avaient disparus maintenant. Ca jurait beaucoup avec mes cheveux, et mes yeux. Mes yeux sont d'un marron tirant sur le rouge avec mes cheveux blonds-gris, cela m'a souvent valu d'être comparée à une albinos. Non pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, ça rajoute du mythe à ma personnalité déjà intriguante.

Ou pas.

* * *

><p>En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombais sur mes sœurs de chambrette, Lisa et Sarah. Elles affichaient toutes les deux une petit bouille dépitée.<p>

Ce fût Lisa qui prit la parole.

-Tira, écoute, on est désolées pour ce matin, nous n'aurions pas dû ensorceler tes cheveux, dit elle doucement.

-Excuses acceptées les filles, promis que la prochaine fois, je ne crierais pas aussi fort.

Devant mon sourire, elles partirent toutes les deux en un fou rire, et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre au pays de la marrade.

C'est donc en riant comme des bossues que nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Laissant mes camarades se diriger vers notre table, je cherchais du regard la flamme bleue de la Serpinette. Je m'étais débarrassée des miens sous la douche (il fallait bien que je teste le produit !), et ils étaient de nouveaux de leur gris pâle (je les décolore moi même, façon Moldue. Blond, c'est tellement surfait.).

Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Je décidais de l'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle, vu les regards que ses collègues Serpentards lui ont lancé au p'tit déj, à mon avis, elle sera plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'afficher acceptant l'aide d'une Serdaigle…

Elle arriva juste avant que le diner ne commence. Je m'approchais d'elle en souriant et lui faisant un salut discret de la main. Promis c'était discret ! A peine un petit coucou. Un bébé salut, voilà ce que c'était. Sans main tendue à bout de bras. Il méritait a peine le nom de « salut ». C'était plus un signe de la main qu'autre chose.

Bref.

Elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Rassure moi, c'est bien la couleur naturelle de tes cheveux ?

-Oui chef ! Voilà l'antidote, il est à appliquer sur les cheveux, comme une teinture Moldue. Si tu veux, je peux te filer un coup de papatte, faire l'arrière toute seule n'est pas toujours évident.

-Pas très pratique, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas le choix je suppose. Par contre, laisse tomber, je me débrouillerais sans ton « coup de papatte », continua-t-elle en partant vers la Grande Salle, et merci.

-Ce fût un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi ! m'écriai-je.

Hum, ca n'avait pas été très concluant. Quand même, elle pourrait faire un effort de politesse. J'ai quand même réussi a faire un antidote en une journée, j'ai même loupe un repas pour ca !

Et je lui ai proposé de l'aider pour l'appliquer. Il me semble bien avoir entendu qu'elle est une Sang-pure, j'espère qu'elle sait au moins comment appliquer une teinture, et qu'elle ne partage pas ces idées ridicules sur la « pureté du sang ».

Sur ces pensées, je me dirigeais vers la place que m'ont réservée Lisa et Sarah, à côté de Jason Samuel, un gus de notre âge, et commençais à manger avec mon entrain habituel.


	4. Etudiants bracchiumophiles

_Salut a toutes et a tous! Ici Iz, votre presentatrice! Je m'excuse du delai entre le chapitre 3 et le 4, je fais de mon mieux entre les cours et les devoirs :) En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaira, hasta la vista!_

_PS: Bracchium est le latin de bras, donc les bracchiumophiles sont les adorateurs de bras. Les fetichistes des bras. Tout ca. Voila. Ca prendra son sens plus tard, lisez, lisez._

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux.<p>

-CLANG, mise en marche ! hurla Lisa.

-LE ROBOT S'EVEILLE ! renchérit Sarah

Je leur avais expliqué le fonctionnement des robots moldus. Je me rendais compte maintenant que c'était peut être une erreur. Elles étaient curieuses, vu qu'elles avaient entendu la rumeur, et étant à Serdaigle, elles avaient cherché à en savoir plus.

J'eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que je me mangeais un méchant coup d'oreiller en pleine tête.

-Oompf !

Je sais. Ce n'est pas mon moment le plus fin. On ne peut pas toujours avoir une réplique spirituelle et marrante prête, c'est épuisant a force.

Une petite, mais féroce, bataille de polochons s'ensuivit, ponctuée d'exclamations gryffondoresques (Lisa), de cris de guerres trolls (moi) et de hurlements de banshee (Sarah).

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et heurta le mur avec fracas. Penelope Deauclaire, la préfète, venait de faire irruption dans notre nid douillet.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? On dirait qu'un troll furieux est passé par là !

-Bien le bonjour à toi également ! répondis-je, ébouriffée et essoufflée, en levant un bras à la verticale et en laissant pendre la main.

C'est une invention personnelle, le Salut main molle. Il allait de paire avec le Lever de main molle, utilisable en cours. Il suffit d'étendre son bras, de le lever en formant un angle de 40 degrés avec la table ou le sol, et de laisser pendouiller sa main telle une chose morte. Effet garanti.

Mais je m'égare.

Revenons en au dortoir.

-Sparks. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que votre dortoir est la source de cris divers et variés, et le théâtre d'un désordre indescriptible, tout cela avant même que le petit déjeuner ne soit servi. On se croirait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ici ! J'exige des explications !

Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus aigüe au fil de sa tirade. Et son front avait pris une teinte rouge pour le moins curieuse.

Quelque chose avait cependant retenu mon attention.

-Comment es-tu si bien renseignée sur la salle co des Grygry, Penelope ? demandais-je avec un sourire compréhensif.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ca. Et même si je l'ai dit, c'était une figure de style, rien de plus. Maintenant, répondez moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ahaha, son front devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il allait falloir enquêter là dessus, foi de Tira !

-Eh bien, je vais tout t'expliquer. Rien de plus simple. En me réveillant, j'ai vu un moustique tourner autour de Lisa. Voulant la sauver de la prise de sang et des grattements qui s'en seraient ensuivis, j'ai attrapé la première chose qui me venait a l'esprit, et sous la main aussi, ce qui s'avéra être mon oreiller. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais l'oreiller est une arme de choix dans le meurtre de moustique souple, maniable, léger tout en pouvant accumuler une force et une inertie tout à fait sidérantes. Malheureusement, le bougre était rapide, et il esquiva mon geste agilement. Sarah et Lisa m'ont aussitôt rejointe dans ma noble quête de trucidation de mini-vampire. Et qui dit travail d'équipe dit communication, or dans le feu de l'action, nos voix ont quelque peu échappées à notre contrôle, résultant en un peu de bruit. Les esquives du moustique ont quand à elles résultées en un peu de dommages collatéraux. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que seules les femelles moustiques piquent l'homme ? Les males se nourrissent de sève et autre machins végétaux, mais les femelles ont besoin de sang, pour les œufs, et contribuer à la survie de l'espèce.

Tout en continuant mon fascinant exposé sur le moustique, je raffermis ma prise sur mon oreiller, et m'approchais de Penelope subrepticement.

-BOUGE PAS ! IL EST LA ! hurlais-je en lui assenant un violent coup d'oreiller sur sa petite tête a front rouge, CHEESE !

Lisa et Sarah, en véritables Serdaigles, avaient depuis un moment compris ce que j'essayais d'accomplir ici. Elles étaient donc prêtes à se carapater avec moi.

-SPAAAAAAAARKS ! MOINS DIX POINT ! hurlait Front Rouge, émergeant de sous l'oreiller toute chiffonnée, pendant que nous nous réfugiions dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>En arrivant dans la grande salle, je vis la Serpinette assise à l'écart des autres, fronçant les sourcils, qui regardait son assiette d'un air méchant. Comme si le bacon était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Ce qui était peut être le cas. C'est vicieux du bacon.<p>

Un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des Grygry me révéla un Charlie souriant vers moi, et m'adressant un signe de la main. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne derrière moi et que j'étais bien la destinataire du sourire/coucou, je répondis en agitant la mienne mollement au bout du bras en souriant, puis parti m'asseoir.

A peine 5 minutes après avoir pris place devant le festin du petit déjeuner, alors que j'étais occupée à manger mon quatrième toast beurre-confiture de groseilles, Tonks apparut à mes cotés.

-Salut Sparks, je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant vaguement le banc de la tête.

-Oui, bien sûr, fais comme chez toi ! Comment vas-tu par cette radieuse journée de pluie écossaise ?

-A vrai dire, c'est pas la grande forme, dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses cheveux bruns délavés lui arrivant au menton.

-Bah, que t'arrive-t-il ? Le rose te va beaucoup mieux, tu sais. Aller, raconte tous tes soucis a bibi.

-Je me suis plus ou moins faite virer de ma table.

-Je ne savais pas que les Poufpouf étaient capables de prendre des mesures aussi brutales ! C'est une rébellion de blaireaux! Mais pourquoi ? Un monde de certitudes s'effondre ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ca?

-Du calme, Sparks. C'est la treizième fois depuis la rentrée que je renverse quelque chose sur quelqu'un. A cause du stress de cette dernière année, ma maladresse est plus flagrante que d'habitude… Ca fait déjà sept ans qu'ils supportent mes bourdes, je crois qu'ils en ont eu marre… Toujours est-il que le préfet m'a « bannie de la noble table des Poufsouffles », dit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Ah, je comprends, tu viens donc me voir pour obtenir l'asile nutritif de la noble table des Serdaigles ? Eh bien, je t'accueille à bras ouverts. Tiens, mange, ca ira mieux après, lui répondis-je en lui fourrant une assiette pleine de pain perdu dans les mains.

-Merci Sparks, vraiment, souria-t-elle, ses cheveux retrouvant leur rose habituel. Je serais bien allée squatter avec Charlie, mais les Gryffondors sont vraiment trop bruyants… Surtout le matin… Surtout aux repas.

-T'inquiète paupiette, je suis pour les relations et amitiés inter-maisons. Je prévois de faire des t-shirts pour cette cause d'ailleurs.

Ayant dit cela, je continuais de faire diminuer le niveau de la pile de saucisses de mon assiette. Je m'attaquais à la pile des pancakes, quand je sentis sur moi le regard émerveillé de Tonks.

-En fait, ton but, c'est d'épuiser les elfes de maison, c'est ca ?

-Mais non, voyons, j'ai super faim, c'est tout ! répondis-je en souriant. Tu pourrais me passer le sirop d'érable s'il te plait ?

-Oui, tiens, le voilà-oups ! Oh, je suis désolée !

-… C'est pas grave, je vais passer me changer vite fait. Non, vraiment Tonks, ce n'est pas grave, ne fait pas cette tête là !

Une fois le p'tit déj expédié, je remontais en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à mon dortoir, changeais ma jupe et mes collants (je suis une grande adepte des chaussettes hautes et collants. Rayés, dans le sens de la longueur, c'est le mieux), puis redescendis en toute hâte et sortis pour me diriger vers les serres. J'avais cours de botanique avec les Serpentards.

J'arrivais devant la bonne serre juste au moment ou professeur Chourave (Chouchou pour les intimes) allait fermer la porte.

-Ah, Mademoiselle Sparks, vous arrivez juste à temps, m'intercepta-t-elle. Comme je le disais à l'instant, nous allons travailler en binôme aujourd'hui. Aller, mettez vous par deux, rapidement.

Au moment où je me détournais d'elle pour aller m'asseoir, la porte s'ouvrit. Surprise, je m'arrêtais, et vis une certaine Serpinette, toute essoufflée.

-Je vous pris d'excuser mon retard, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Fort bien, Mademoiselle Theran, veuillez à ce que cela reste une exception, et ca ira pour cette fois. Tenez, vous allez travailler avec Mademoiselle Sparks aujourd'hui. Allez vous asseoir, toutes les deux.

La Serpinette (ou Theran, plutôt) se tourna vers moi.

J'esquissais une tentative de sourire.

-Salut, dit-elle avant de partir s'installer à une place libre.

-Salut répondis-je en l'imitant.

Je sais. Je suis un monstre d'éloquence et d'inventivité niveau répliques ce matin. D'abord Oompf, puis je me transforme en perroquet c'est le début de la fin.

Le cours commença.

-Bien, tout le monde a son partenaire ? demanda Chourave depuis son estrade. Alors, aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre le Filet du Diable, continua-elle avec un enthousiasme qui n'avait pas l'air d'être partagé par l'ensemble de la classe.

Un grognement collectif s'éleva de la moitié Serpentesque de la salle. Theran quant à elle avait froncé ses sourcils.

En même temps, elle a toujours les sourcils froncés.

Peut être que c'est son expression naturelle, après tout. Elle est peut être Ecossaise. J'ai entendu dire que les Ecossais étaient naturellement maussades. Il n'y a qu'à voir McGonagall. Elle a toujours l'air d'avoir une plume coincée dans la gorge.

Chourave était en train de noter les différents sorts et les réactions du Filet du Diable a ces sorts au tableau elle lévita ensuite un pot de Filet du Diable par table. Après les avoir lus et notés, je me tournais vers ma Binôme-malgré-elle-qui-est-peut-être-Ecossaise.

-Tu veux commencer ? lui demandais-je, en désignant de la tête le pot.

-Je t'en prie, vas-y d'abord.

Je saisis ma baguette, et prononçais les différents sorts listes par le professeur, et les réussi tout deux du premier coup a chaque fois. Je reposais ma baguette, et poussais le pot plein de tentacules vers Theran.

-A toi de jouer.

Elle prit le pot.

Tan tan taaaaaaaaaan ! Non, en fait, j'essaye de mettre un peu d'ambiance dramatique.

Bref.

Elle prit le pot.

Elle rata le premier sort (une variante du Lumos, le Lumos Solem, imitant la lumière solaire, fatale pour le Filet du Diable), et parvint à incanter correctement l'Incendio.

Se tournant vers moi, elle surprit mon regard sur elle.

-Ma performance te laisse sans voix ? demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça une performance, répondis-je, en accentuant le « ça »

-C'est sûr que tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter de réussir du premier coup.

-Je ne me vante pas.

-Tu te sentais visée ?

Damned. Aller, cerveau, une réplique, vite !

-A toi de voir.

Brillant. Je ne t'écouterais plus cerveau. D'ailleurs, tu es viré.

-Mais c'est déjà tout vu, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin certifié Serpentesque (Elle a dû s'entrainer avec Rogue, je suis sure qu'il fait des ateliers froncement de sourcils, sourires en coins et autres joyeusetés.). Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai un sort à apprendre.

-Mais je t'en prie. Loin de moi l'idée de garder qui que ce soit de la formidable acquisition de savoir qu'est l'apprentissage d'un sort.

Bon, ca va, tu es réembauché, cerveau. Tâche de te conduire correctement à l'avenir. C'est moi qui commande dans ce corps, pas toi. Ah mais. Si même mes organes se rebellent, je ne vais pas aller loin moi !

Elle s'entrainait, tout en marmonnant entre deux sorts. En tendant l'oreille, je réussi à discerner un « Et tu as trouvé ça toute seule ». Bien, je n'allais plus me laisser faire. Depuis qu'elle m'était rentrée dedans, cette fille n'avait pas cessé de faire la tête, d'être désagréable, alors que je ne lui ai rien fait. Je me suis même démenée à faire un antidote en une aprèm, alors que j'aurais pu la passer à lire. Trop, c'est trop. Elle allait comprendre pourquoi mon nom de famille est Sparks !

-Hum, tu devrais faire attention Theran. A force de froncer tout le temps des sourcils, ils vont finir par fusionner, et je suis sure que même chez les sorciers, le mono-sourcil n'est plus à la mode depuis Neandertal.

Elle s'arrêta net et tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

-Tu t'essayes à l'humour ? Parce que là, c'était pas très brillant et assez creux. Tu réussis bien mieux tes sorts.

-Ça, je ne te le fait pas dire, lui répondis-je, en agitant discrètement ma baguette sous la table et en marmonnant un petit sort très amusant (selon le point de vue) trouvé dans un livre offert par mon grand père avant sa mort.

Il avait pour effet de faire pousser des brocolis dans les oreilles des gens.

AHA ! Elle fait moins la maligne maintenant, avec ses touffes de brocolis qui lui sortent des oreilles !

Elle leva une main hésitante à ses oreilles.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils (la fusioooooon !). Pouah, des brocolis, je déteste ca ! Mais merci pour le matériel.

Elle attrapa sa baguette, et transforma les brocolis en petits bouchons de liège.

-C'est parfait pour faire des boules Quies, déclara-t-elle en retournant à ses exercices.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, les bouchons se mettaient à vibrer et sonner dans ses oreilles, cadeau de la maison.

Grimaçant de douleur, elle les retira.

-A croire que la seule chose que tu sais bien faire, c'est du bruit. T'en as pas un peu marre de faire joujou ? On est plus des gamines, il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu, l'albinos. Tu aurais mieux été à ta place à Gryffondor avec ces deux jumeaux de malheur, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-A croire que la seule chose que TU saches faire, c'est grogner, râler, critiquer et faire des reproches. Ils t'ont dit que tu allais passer sept ans ici ? Si tu continues à traiter tout le monde comme ça, ça risque d'être sept années en solitaire. Il serait temps que tu sois un peu moins antipathique, tu ne crois pas ?

Là dessus, je me détournais d'elle, et commençais les 40cm de parchemins que Rogue nous avait donné pour le lendemain.

-Tu espères avoir le dernier mot, hein ? dit-elle en ricanant. Dommage, parce qu'avec moi, ca va être dur. Et comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, je critique, je grogne et je suis asociale, je dois d'ailleurs féliciter ton remarquable sens de l'observation. Sauf que tu oublies une chose : si je suis comme ca, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison, et contrairement à toi, je n'essaye pas de changer une personne que je ne connais pas et qui n'a rien demandé. Alors toi et tes « conseils », vous pouvez aller faire mumuse au fond du lac, je suis sure que le Kraken se révèlera être une oreille attentive pour tes vues sur le monde.

Elle agita sa baguette.

-Lumos Solem ! Et bah voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'as rien demandé, hein… Très bien.

J'agitai ma baguette en énonçant un sortilège. Tout à coup, ses cheveux redevinrent bleus, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sous l'influence de la potion.

-Puisque tu ne m'as rien demandé, ça ne te dérangera pas que j'annule l'effet de l'antidote que JE t'avais concocté, alors que RIEN ne m'y obligeait, et pour lequel j'ai à PEINE eu un mot de remerciement.

Là dessus, la cloche sonna, je rassemblais mes parchemins d'un coup de baguette, et sortit en trombe de la serre.

Il fallait que je me calme un peu avant le déjeuner. Je fis donc un détour par chez Hagrid. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais Hagrid est un ami de ma mère. Ils ont en commun leur amour inconditionnel pour les hippogriffes. Enfin, Hagrid n'aime pas qu'eux inconditionnellement, il aime aussi les dragons, les araignées géantes, les chiens tricéphales, etc.

Toujours est-il que, Hagrid est souvent venu à la maison pour s'occuper des hippogriffes avec nous. Il a même ramené des œufs à Poudlard pour avoir une petite troupe avec lui.

J'arrivais devant sa porte, quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Crockdur (un chien normal, quoique plutôt grand, et très baveux), qui me fonça dessus en bavant, et Hagrid, qui essayait de le rappeler. Le mot clef ici étant « essayait ».

Ça donnait quelque chose comme ça : « Crockdur ! Lâche Tira, tout d'suite ! Rwoof, rwoof, slurp, tousse tousse, étouffe, étouffe, rigole, bave bave. »

Après quelques minutes de chaos, Crockdur décida que son affection avait été assez montrée, et il me laissa enfin me relever.

-Tu tombes à pic Tira, j'allais voir Fleetwing.

-Oh, je t'accompagne alors !

Fleetwing est un des hippogriffes qu'Hagrid a ramené à l'état d'œuf à Poudlard elle allait pondre d'un jour à l'autre, donc Hagrid passait la voir plusieurs fois par jour.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure avec Hagrid et Fleetwing, je me dépêchais de rentrer au château, sous les grognements affamés de mon estomac. Arrivée a l'entrée de la grande salle, quelqu'un arrivant du coté opposé me rentra dedans. Je perdis l'équilibre et allais m'étaler fort peu gracieusement sur le sol, quand une main attrapa mon bras.

-Désolée Tira, je ne t'avais pas vue ! A croire que Tonks déteint sur moi ! dit Charlie en souriant.

Nous entrâmes de concert dans la Grande Salle.

-CHARLIE !

Une clameur à trois voies s'éleva de la table des Grygry. J'identifiais les clameurs sans difficultés : une tête rose et deux têtes rousses, pas de doutes possibles : les jumeaux farceurs et Tonks.

Alors que je bifurquais vers la table des Serdaigles, Charlie me retint encore par le bras. Je noterais juste en passant que le monde semble avoir une obsession avec mon bras : d'abord, Theran, ensuite, Charlie fois deux, ca commence a bien faire. C 'est MON bras, après tout, y'en a marre de ces étudiants bracchiumophiles !

-Hep hep hep, où crois-tu aller comme ca ? Je t'avais promis une entrevue avec mes vedettes de frères, vient t'asseoir avec nous !

-A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Rends moi mon bras.

Il éclata de rire devant mon air sérieux, et me lâcha le bras, pour me pousser par les épaules vers la table des Grygry. Tan tan taaaaaan ! (bon timing, hein ?)

Nous arrivâmes devant le trio. Tonks était assise dos à nous, et les jumeaux étaient en face d'elle.

-Salut Char, Sparks ! lança Tonks, ses traits se mouvant pour former un bec d'aigle.

-Charlie ! Toi ici ! s'exclama un des jumeaux.

-Quelle incommensurable surprise ! renchérit l'autre.

-La joie emplie nos cœurs, ta présence

-nous enchante ! Et tu viens en bonne compagnie, à ce que je vois.

-Encore une demoiselle d'une autre maison.

-Aurais-tu des préférences pour les filles calmes ?

-Oh, très cher, je n'irais pas jusque là, il est quand même ami avec Tonks. AIE ! (Tonks lui avait apparemment filé un coup de pied dans le tibia) Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je vois tout à fait, en effet, répondit son jumeau en mettant ses jambes hors de portée des coups vindicatifs de Tonks.

-Vous répétez à l'avance, ou vous y allez au talent ? demandais-je, impressionnée par leur tirade.

-Oh, tu entends cela Fred ?

-Mes oreilles sont toutes ouïes, George !

-Elle a dit qu'on avait du talent.

-Elle est très perceptive, pour sur !

-Elle est juste devant vous, continuais-je, en m'installant à coté de Tonks.

-Ohoh ! Elle comprend vite aussi ! répondit George.

-Elle est à Serdaigle, elle a un cerveau et sait s'en servir, voyons, répliquai-je.

-Cela va de soi, cela va de soi. C'est quoi, ton p'tit nom ? demanda Fred.

-Tira Sparks. Et vous êtes donc les fameux Fred et George Weasley ?

-Exact, lancèrent-il d'une même voie.

-Ton visage semble familier, se serait-on déjà croisés ?

-Oui, mais à l'époque, j'avais les cheveux bleus.

-Ah oui ! C'est toi qui es tombée dans notre mare gluante avec la Serpentard. D'ailleurs, votre sortie a été des plus intéressante, où as-tu obtenu un appareil photo enchanté? Ils sont très chers !

-Dites moi, si je vous dérange, lança Charlie, en s'asseyant enfin.

- Charlie, avec tout le respect que je te dois, et qui t'es acquis, sois en sûr, tais toi donc ! On est occupés avec Tira Sparks, lui répondit Fred.

-Ah, l'appareil photo me vient de mon grand père, intervins-je avant que Charlie ne puisse répliquer, il était très doué avec les enchantements et sortilèges. Il l'a ensorcelé pour pouvoir capturer facilement l'expression de ses victimes. Il était blagueur professionnel.

-Génial ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

Aha ! Enfin des gens qui m'apprécient a ma juste valeur !

-Et donc, il a relié le sortilège à un mot de déclenchement, c'est ca ? tenta Fred.

-Oui, exactement, à chaque fois que je dis 'Cheese'-

L'appareil venait d'apparaître et d'immortaliser le splendide tableau que nous formions : Tonks, cheveux roses et bouche pleine de patates Charlie, le bec grand ouvert, sur le point d'engloutir un bout de steak les jumeaux, leurs yeux prêts à se sauver de leurs orbites pour atterrir dans leurs assiettes respectives, et moi-même, clignant de l'œil vers l'appareil.

-George ?

-Oui Fred ?

-Réunion.

-Approuvé.

Sur ces répliques obscures, il se levèrent d'un seul homme et partirent au petit trot.

-Heu… Il vient de se passer quoi, là, au juste ? demandais-je à Charlie.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne les ai jamais vus comme ça, c'est assez inquiétant en soi…

-Roh, aller, on est au déjeuner, ils ne vont quand même pas tenter quelque chose, non ? le rassura Tonks.

-Je doute qu'ils aient déjà laissé un détail de la sorte les arrêter, rétorqua Charlie. Tu te souviens de la fois où ils s'en sont pris à Maman ?

-Aha, c'est vrai, tu as raison ! Je me souviens, en effet, répondit Tonks, qui eu la gentillesse de développer au vu de mon air interrogateur : Ils avaient réussi a mettre la main sur une cassette vidéo moldue de Merlin l'enchanteur, la version de Disney, et à la visionner je ne sais comment. Ils ont adoré la scène ou Merlin enchante la vaisselle pour qu'elle se fasse toute seule, et ont décidé d'enchanter les ustensiles de leur mère pour qu'ils fassent des gâteaux sans s'arrêter.

-Etant donné que ma mère est une des rares personnes qui puissent les intimider, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que nous soyons au déjeuner, avec tous les profs réunis, pourrait les empêcher de faire un sale coup. Au contraire, ils seraient même capables de trouver cela plus intéressant, continua Charlie, en s'étouffant a moitié de rire avec son steak en se remémorant la scène.

Sur ces entrefaites, les jumeaux réapparurent.

-On parle de nous Fred.

-Je crois que tu as raison George, il y a de la marrade dans l'air, ils étaient sans doute en train de narrer un de nos nombreux exploits à Tira.

-En parlant de Tira, il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse avec toi, continua George.

-Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant, dit Fred en lançant des regards paranoïaques autour de lui et en baissant la voix, me forçant à me pencher vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Nous te recontacterons, Sparks, sois en sure. En attendant, ne te fie a personne.

-Personne ! ajouta George alors qu'ils se courbaient en deux pour s'éclipser de la Grande Salle

Tonks, Charlie et moi-même nous regardâmes, plus ou moins incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente suite à ce discours nébuleux.

-Heu… commençais-je (cerveau ! que t'ai-je dit a propos des répliques ! Ressaisis toi nom d'un Botruc!), il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent les films d'espionnage moldus ces deux-là.

-Pourquoi ne suis pas plus étonné que ca ? demanda Charlie.

-Peut être parce que tu as l'habitude de leur comportement space ? hasardais-je.

-C'était rhétorique, Tira, soupira-t-il.

-Je sais, les meilleures questions le sont. Aussi enrichissante que cette conversation soit, je dois malheureusement partir, mes fans m'attendent, les foules en délire, la gloire, les cours, tous ça…

-A plus Sparks ! lança Tonks alors que je m'éloignais en agitant la main.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombres. Je veux dire par là que à part deux ou trois explosions en cours de sortilèges (franchement, ca faisait deux semaines qu'on était sur Wingardium Leviosa, certains Serdaigles ne sont pas très sérieux, si vous voulez mon avis.), qui n'étaient pas dues à moi vu que j'ai maitrisé le sort de lévitations dès le premier cours, il ne s'est rien passé d'extra. Que de l'ordinaire.<p>

La pluie s'était arrêtée durant le cours, et le soleil tentait présentement de faire une trouée dans l'uniformité grise qu'ils nomment ciel, aussi je décidai de faire un tour dehors, de profiter de l'instant présent, d'aérer mes neurones, de promener mon cerveau.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'entrée, Charlie, en tenue de Quidditch, balai sur l'épaule, passa en coup de vent à coté de moi, et m'adressant un vague « premier-entrainement-de-quidditch-de-l'année-et-je-suis-à-la-bourre-à-plus ! »

Hum, ça me donne une idée tient… Mon premier cours de vol n'aurait lieu qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, et la sensation d'être dans les airs me manquait franchement… Peut être qu'un petit raid dans le placard à balais du stade passerait inaperçu.

Je vérifiais que le concierge et son chat démoniaque ne trainaient pas dans le coin, puis partis en courant dans la direction du stade. Mon plan était simple : créer une diversion mineure loin du placard, attendre que les élèves et Madame Bibine aillent voir, récupérer un balai, et m'éclipser entre le stade et le lac.

Un rapide inventaire de mon sac m'apprit qu'il me restait quelques fumigènes moldus que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener avec moi à Poudlard. Tout en continuant de faire mon chemin vers le bout du stade, je décidai que le rose fuchsia serait du plus bel effet. J'arrivai enfin à l'endroit parfait pour crée ma diversion. Faisant léviter le petit fumigène a 1m50 du sol, je commençait à incanter le sort d'allumage retardé, trouvé dans le livre de mon grand père.

Livre déjà mentionné précédemment. D'ailleurs, je vais vous donner quelques précisions à son sujet, vu que c'est une de mes possessions préférées : c'est un livre de sortilèges (qui l'eut cru, Lustucru !), écrit par mon grand père. Il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire, le mien un petit croquis des effets est fourni avec chaque sort. Il y a même des onomatopées façon comics pour certains.

Grampy a même eu la bonne idée de l'ensorceler, pour qu'aux yeux curieux et fureteurs il ait l'air d'un livre sur les créatures magiques d'Irlande centrale.

Revenons en à nos moutons.

Ah, oui, le sort d'allumage à retardation.

-Retardus Incendio. Bien, phase deux !

J'avais maintenant une minute pour me mettre en position je fis le chemin en sens inverse, en courant vers le placard à balais et les vestiaires. Une fois accroupie derrière ces derniers, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. 3, 2, 1…

Un splendide nuage de fumée rose et épaisse s'éleva à plus de 3 mètres de hauteur. Madame Bibine siffla, tous les étudiants redescendirent sur le plancher des licornes. Elle conversa brièvement avec eux, puis s'élança dans les airs pour inspecter le nuage rose. Les étudiants ne la quittaient pas des yeux. C'était le moment que j'attendais ! Je me faufilai dans le placard, resté ouverts, attrapai le balai le moins pire, et ressorti avant que quiconque ai eu le temps de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Je quittais les lieux du crime rapidement, puis, une fois les joueurs hors de vue, je m'élançais dans les airs à dos de balai.

Après quelques minutes passées à me familiariser avec le balai, je pris de l'altitude. Je m'apprêtais à filer vers le lac, quand deux voix dans mon dos me firent sursauter.

-Alors Sparks, on fait une petite balade non autorisée ?

-Ingénieux, ton plan, mais nous le sommes plus, tu ne nous auras pas avec un peu de fumée !

Ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder mes interlocuteurs, je fonçais bride abattue vers le lac, tentant de semer les jumeaux. (Et ouais, c'est eux ! Z'aviez pas deviné ?)

Ils me rattrapèrent sans peine, ayant eux aussi grandis en présence de balais volants. Je plongeais brusquement en piqué, les jumeaux ne me lâchant pas, puis fis un looping, avant de frôler la surface sur lac du bout des doigts. S'ils croyaient me m'avoir aussi facilement, ils se fourraient la baguette dans l'œil ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Me repérant à la couleur de l'eau, plus sombre, je donnais deux grandes claques sur la surface du plat de la main. Deux énormes tentacules jaillirent de l'eau, désarçonnèrent les jumeaux, puis disparurent dans les profondeurs froides. Je m'arrêtais et contemplais le tableau au dessous de moi. Les jumeaux s'accrochaient à leurs balais, qui flottaient piteusement à la surface. Je ne pu pas résister à leurs regards ébahis, et explosais de rire, non sans avoir au préalable pris une photo souvenir.

-Alors les gars, elle est bonne ?

-L'eau ou la blague ? demanda un des deux rouquins trempés.

-Les deux, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser !

-La blague est pas mal, l'eau est fraiche, répondit-il. Tu vas nous aider à sortir de là, ou tu vas continuer à te bidonner sur ton balai ?

Je lévitais leurs balais hors de l'eau, et lançais un sortilège pour les sécher. Les jumeaux nagèrent jusqu'à un petit ilot rocheux proche de la caverne du Kraken, se séchèrent, et me rejoignirent en l'air.

-On peut savoir quand est-ce que tu as fait amie-ami avec le Kraken ? demanda George.

-Peu de temps après la rentrée, Peeves avait jeté mes livres dans le lac, et le Kraken me les a rendus.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir avec les animaux.

-Oui, on se comprend eux et moi.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, interrompit Fred, mais on ferait bien de ramener les balais, l'entrainement est presque fini.

Nous nous rendîmes à nouveau au stade, discutant en chemin Fred et George me racontèrent quelques-unes de leurs meilleures blagues, et je leur en dit plus sur le livre de sorts de mon grand père. (Intitulé « Le Livre du Parfait Petit Blagueur »)

Une fois arrivés au placard à balais, nous n'eûmes aucun mal à remettre les nôtres en place, puisque tous les joueurs étaient agglutinés autour de Madame Bibine, qui les aidaient à mettre au point une stratégie pour le prochain match.

En revenant vers le château, les jumeaux me donnèrent enfin plus de détails sur leur numéro d'espions du midi.

-Après moult concertations, nous avons décidé

-de t'inclure dans notre Duo Dynamique

-en tant que troisième membre du Trio Dynamique,

-Consultante en Sorts Bidonnants et Fascinants et Experte en Diversion.

-Est-tu prête à accepter notre proposition, et à mettre tous tes talents au service de la noble cause du Trio Dynamique ?

-Cause étant : Un froncement de sourcils n'est qu'un sourire inversé que nous suscitions l'un ou l'autre, nous avons gagné.

-J'accepte solennellement votre invitation, et jure de me vouer corps et âme et humour à la Cause !

-Et un triple hourra je vous pris !

Les jumeaux poussèrent chacun un cri plus ou moins humain (je soupçonne Fred d'avoir imité Rogue en colère, et George un troll des cavernes en rut), et je me joins a eux en hululant telle la chouette possédée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce barouf ? intervint une voix caverneuse derrière nous.

-HAGRID ! criais-je en me retournant et en me précipitant pour le serrer dans mes bras. Enfin, pour tenter de le serrer dans mes bras. Il ne boxe pas dans la catégorie « serrable dans les bras », surtout quand le serreur est une frêle gamine de onze ans.

-Holà, doucement Tira, tu vas te faire mal ! se moqua-il gentiment.

-Ouaw, tu connais Hagrid personnellement ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Tu t'es enfin fait des amis P'Tira ? demanda le demi-géant en souriant.

-Chuuuuut ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public steuplé, et ne dis pas ça comme ça voyons, ils vont croire que je suis asociale ! chuchotais-je furieusement.

-Ah, d'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il en levant les mains. J'imagine que je ne dois pas non plus mentionner ta période d'éradication des gens sous prétexte que « j'aime pas les gens » ? demanda-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-HAGRIIIIIDEUH ! criais-je, alors que mes cheveux flottaient d'une vie propre sur un flot de magie émanant de ma personne, en une digne imitation de Médusa. JE T'AVAIS CONFIE MON PLAN DANS LE PLUS GRAND SECRET ! continuais-je en avançant vers lui rapidement.

Il posa une main sur mon crâne et me maintint à distance sans efforts tandis que je fulminais comme une banshee, donnant des coups de poings dans le vide à un mètre de lui.

Les jumeaux s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, hilares, glissant peu à peu vers le sol.

-Bon, assez joué, ca va être l'heure du diner, zou, filez, intervint Hagrid.

-Oui, Sparks, arrête donc de faire ta diva, et on y va, renchérit Fred en essuya des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Un peu de respect pour les illustres de ce monde, je te pris, répondis-je, l'air hautain.

-Illustre inconnue, oui ! rigola George.

-Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous, on verra si je suis toujours inconnue ! lançais-je en courant vers eux.

Une joyeuse poursuite s'ensuivit, et pris fin lorsque je lançais un sort de trébuchement et m'assis sur le tas de Weasleys ainsi formé.

-Reconnaissez-vous votre défaite ?

-Oui, d'accord, Ô grande Sparks.

-On capitule, on capitule, mais pitié, lève toi !

Je me relevais, et les libérais.

-Tu sais, je crois que j'ai découvert pourquoi tu manges autant et comment tu en es capable, déclara Fred alors que nous franchissions les portes de l'école.

-J'écoute ?

-TU AS UN ESTOMAC SANS FIIIIIIIN !

-Ah, ouais, j'ai déjà une théorie moldue là dessus en fait, répondis-je.

-Vas y, explique, on pourra raconter ca à Papa pour le faire tourner en bourrique aux prochaines vacances !

-Il adore tout ce qui est moldu, expliqua George.

-Eh bien en fait, je pense que mon estomac abrite un portail vers une autre dimension, ce qui expliquerait ma capacité à manger sans exploser.

-Fascinant.

-Oh, vous connaissez Star Trek aussi ? m'exclamais-je

-Star quoi ? répondit George en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Non, laisse tomber, une coïncidence.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. J'hésitais un instant avant d'emboiter le pas aux jumeaux vers la table du Roi Lion.


	5. Coup de chance

**Salut tout le monde! Cette fois-ci c'est moi (Ju) qui m'y colle! ...*bruit de criquet***... **hum oui certes. Je suis contente d'être là aussi... enfin breeeeef! Je profite de cette petite NA pour donner quelques explications sur la fic.  
><strong>

**La parution des chapitres est lente mais à ça nous vous répondons qu'on a beaucoup de travail et qu'en plus une fic à deux c'est pas la solution la plus rapide pour ce genre de projet. Certains trouveront peut-être cette justification inutile mais je me sentais quand même obligée de le préciser. Ensuite pour ce qui est du changement de point de vue il se fait principalement par chronologie et par évènements important. Pour ce début de fic, nous allons privilégier les rencontres des deux OC d'abord, puis des Oc avec les jumeaux, pour ensuite pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet. (Càd de franches rigolades et, au fur et à mesure, un rapprochement avec l'histoire de Harry Potter en périphérie) Nous choisissons donc le point de vue le plus intéressant pour ces rencontres.  
><strong>

**Nous avons donc pour ce chapitre le point de vue de Sirona. En espérant que vous apprécierez !(Oh et je m'excuse pour les fautes, vraiment désolé, je ne les vois pas toutes =/)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas nous mais à J.K Rowling.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait que très peu de monde à la bibliothèque ce samedi en fin d'après-midi. Le moment parfait pour entrer dans la réserve. Parce que contrairement au soir, la réserve n'était pas fermé à clé. Seul son gardien veillait au grain devant la porte. Mme Pince -parce que oui, je parle bien d'elle- était plongée dans une pile de parchemin. Quelques détails de maintenance et de compte sûrement.<p>

Mon plan se déroulait en trois phases.

Première phase, petite diversion, sans grande gravité pour éloigner le chien de garde de sa caverne aux merveilles.

-Hahaha! Marlène tu devrais voir ta tête c'est trop drôle! Tu as décidé de faire des cheveux gras de Rogue une nouvelle mode?

-Oh ça va je n'y suis pour rien Jules! C'est devenu comme ça sans que je ne puisse rien y faire!

-Quelqu'un à voulu te faire une blague... HAHAHAHA! C'EST TROP DROLE!

Mme Pince, décolla de son siège aux premiers éclats de voix et se dirigea tel un prédateur sur sa proie dans leur direction.

Parfait, ma diversion avait fonctionné, je pouvais entamer la deuxième phase, l'infiltration et la recherche.

Je me précipitai, non dans avoir regardé si personne ne me voyait, vers la porte de la réserve et y entrai aussi facilement que dans une auberge. Je ne tournais pas autour du chaudron et allais directement dans la partie qui m'intéressait, la métamorphose de haut niveau. Évoluant parmi les bouquins aux noms étranges je regardais attentivement chaque recoin des étagères ne voulant rien laisser m'échapper.

Le temps tournait et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde trop au risque d'être pris en flagrant délit. Et puis la troisième phase de mon plan commencerait dans un peu moins de dix minutes, si tout se passait bien de ce côté là.

Les noms défilaient encore et encore devant mes yeux mais aucun ne parlaient des Animagi. Mon pas se fit plus pressant, je sentais l'heure tourner et toujours rien.

Alors qu'un grand fracas se faisait entendre dans la bibliothèque, mon regard se fixa sur une petit livre coincé entre deux autres énormes. Corné et vieillissant il dépassait négligemment comme si il avait été déposé rapidement. Un autre fracas et le cri de Rusard me fit sursauter. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion je pris le livre et me précipitai aussi discrètement que possible au porte de la réserve. Je collais mon oreille au battant de la porte à l'affût.

-PEEVES! JE VAIS T'AVOIR CETTE FOIS-CI!

J'eus un autre sursaut et grimaçai. Le cri de Rusard résonnait dans toute la réserve. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la porte entre-ouverte. Mme Pince s'éloignait déjà de son bureau quand un autre bruit de chute se fit entendre, des livres je croyais bien. Le chien de garde accéléra l'allure et je pus me faufiler rapidement hors de la réserve.

Personne à l'horizon. je m'éloignai innocemment du lieu de mon crime et pris la direction de la sortie où, de toute façon, tout le monde se dirigeait attiré par le bruit.

Je découvris à mon plus grand amusement une Mme Pince complètement hystérique entrain de crier sur un Rusard également en colère mais étrangement gêné.

-Mais ça ne va pas bien chez vous! Regardez se que vous avez fait à ces pauvres livres! JE vais devoir tous les vérifiés un par un et réparer les dégâts que VOUS aurez causé! Et puis il n'y a pas idée de crier comme ça dans une bibliothèque!

Ohlàlà, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente la pauvre Mme Pince. Et Rusard qui n'arrivait pas à en caser une! Magnifique spectacle. Vraiment!

-Mais enfin c'est Peeves qui...

-Je me fiche pas mal que se soit Peeves, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui va m'aider à arranger tout ça!

Il en prend pour son grade le Rusard! Je crois bien que c'est pas souvent qu'on pouvait le voir ainsi. Le chien de garde continuait à incendier le concierge tout en désignant un tas de livre par terre. Un triste spectacle tout de même. Certains étaient complètement ouverts et retournés, d'autres s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés. Tous ça créer un grand n'importe quoi. Il y avait même quelques feuilles volantes. -Les prochains élèves qui vont être collés auront un sacré travail!-

Et bien oui, vous pensiez vraiment que Mme Pince allait faire ça toute seule? Non! De pauvres élèves vont être mis à contribution afin de nettoyer ce désastre! C'est de l'esclavagisme moi je vous dis! De l'esclavagisme!

Le chien de garde, aidée d'un Rusard ronchon, ramassait les livres et les remettait sur la table la plus proche. J'allais m'en aller quand j'entendis un discret "Cheese" à ma droite. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir qu'un flash rempli la scène. Je n'aperçus qu'une tête de cheveux gris se dirigeait vers la sortie avant qu'un cri ne me fasse perdre le contact. -Mais qu'est-ce que cette Serdaigle allait encore inventer?-

-Déguerpissez! Il n'y a rien à voir! répliqua sèchement le concierge aux élèves encore autour d'eux.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je me précipitai en dehors de la bibliothèque, le livre que j'avais pris caché sous ma cape.

Arrivée à mon dortoir, heureusement vide à cette heure_ci, je m'affalai sur mon lit. Bien, mon opération attaque de la réserve s'était bien déroulé à par sur un point. Je n'avais pas trouvé ce qu'il me fallait. Pas assez de temps.

Je sortis le livre de sous ma cape et le regardai un peu mieux. La couverture était jaunis et cornée, le titre illisible. Il y avait pourtant un sortilège de conservation qui permettait de garder les livres en bon états et éviter justement qu'il se dégrade. Ce n'était pas le cas de celui-là. Deux possibilités à ça, soit le livre fut mis tel quel dans la réserve -ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup-, soit une personne quelconque -en l'occurrence un élève- l'avait gardé un peu trop longtemps en dehors de la réserve et que donc, il avait un certains intérêt. -Ou peut-être aucun aller savoir, un livre c'était parfois si vite oublié-

Intriguée, je m'installais plus confortablement sur mon lit et ouvrit le livre avec précaution. Il semblait avoir été beaucoup lu. Les pages fines donnaient l'impression de vouloir se déchirer au moindre mouvement brusque. Je fronçais les sourcils et déchiffrais les premières pages.

"La métamorphose est une magie très complexe qui requière de la concentration et de la discipline..." -Haha! On dirait le discourt de début d'année du professeur McGonagall! ...remarque ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle l'est piquée dans un bouquin tiens!-

"La métamorphose d'un être vivant est beaucoup plus compliqué que la transformation d'un objet. Il existe pourtant deux cas où le sorcier contrôle parfaitement ce procédé.

Nous avons tout d'abord les métamorphomages, ces sorciers ont, par la seule force de leur volonté, la possibilité de changer leur physionomie, la couleur et la taille de leur cheveux en passant par les traits de leurs visages et leur corps. Cette aptitude est héréditaire et ne peut s'apprendre. Bien sûr des sortilèges peuvent aussi être utilisés mais ils sont bien moins efficaces à long terme qu'un morphomage. -Ça a l'air vachement cool dit-donc!-

Il y a ensuite les Animagi, ou encore, des sorciers capables de se transformer complètement en un animal propre à celui-ci. -Ah! Intéressant!- Les Animagi (dit au singulier "animagus") ...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement et les filles entrèrent en parlant de vives voix. Elles s'installèrent sur un des lits et continuèrent à piailler bruyamment. Je soufflai un bon coup par la nez, excédée puis fermai brusquement le rideau de mon lit. Leur conversation s'arrêta un bref instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. J'avais vu quelque part qu'il existait un sortilège qui permettait d'insonoriser une pièce en créant une bulle de silence autour de celle-ci. Il fallait absolument que je regarde ça de plus près. Il me sera très certainement utile dans ce genre de situation... Il y eût un éclat de rire... -Oui très utile-

Enfin bref, reprenons cette formidable lecture.

"Les Animagi (dit au singulier "animagus") résultent d'un long procéder que peu de sorcier peuvent se vanter d'avoir atteint. En effet, pour devenir un Animagus il faut suivre un long enseignement qui peut s'étaler sur plusieurs années. La multitude de dangers de ce procéder fait que les Animagi sont très surveillés par le Ministère qui les recense. (Une liste officiel existe) Il faut donc passer par le ministère de la magie pour avoir une autorisation et commencer sa formation d'animagus."

Rien de bien nouveau en somme. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servit. Je finis malgré tout ma page.

"C'est cette deuxième possibilité que nous allons détailler un peu plus dans ce livre. Nous vous demandons tout d'abord, de bien lire toutes les consignes et les dangers relatifs à ce procédé avant de lire la méthode que nous allons vous exposer...

Je m'arrêtai un instant de lire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. -J'avais bien lu? Il expliquait une méthode pour devenir un Animagus dans ce livre? Ce livre que j'avais pris sans le moindre soupçons? Ce livre d'apparence anodin et complètement vieillot? ... Une chance pas possible! C'était totalement et complètement énorme! Gros coup de chance!- J'exaltais complètement à cette découverte et finis bien vite la préface pour m'attaquer au premier chapitre quand mon estomac se rappela à moi.

Complètement de bonne humeur, je décidais de me remplir le ventre avant d'attaquer le début de ce que je pensais être le plus beau livre du monde. J'hésitai cependant à le laisser dans le dortoir où un accident était si vite arrivé et finis par le prendre et le garder avec moi. On était jamais trop prudent.

Mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle fut remarquée mais seulement parce que le repas était déjà servit. L'attention qui m'était portée se tarit bien vite et je pus rejoindre ma table aussi anonymement que possible. J'ignorai par habitude mes camarades, qui me le rendaient bien, mais captai rapidement le regard noir que me lançait mon directeur de maison. -Quoi? Je n'avais rien fait?- Je lui lançai mon plus beau regard innocent mais il ne sembla pas y croire une seconde. Je haussai les épaules et reportai mon attention sur mon repas.

Il finit d'ailleurs plus rapidement que d'habitude et après les habituels remerciements et "" du directeur je me faufilai dans la foule des élèves et regagnai mon dortoir. Un rapide tour à la salle de bain et hop! A la lecture! Je m'installai confortablement et entamai le premier chapitre avec entrain.

Je ne lâchai le livre que tard dans la nuit, des étoiles pleins les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin de bonne humeur ou devrais-je dire après-midi? Je regardais l'heure et découvris qu'en effet il était déjà 13h. Le dortoir était complètement silencieux et complètement vide; un vrai bonheur en somme. Je restais encore un moment allongée dans mon lit savourant ces rares matins où je me sentais bien. Ces rares matins où j'oubliais que j'avais changé de pays, que je me retrouvais dans une école pour 7 années de ma vie et où je ne me sentais pas bien. La réalité me rattrapa malheureusement bien vite, un peu trop vite à mon goût et me laissa complètement vide. Regroupant le peu de courage que j'avais, je me levais et allais prendre une bonne douche.

La salle de bain était dans un état impeccable malgré le nombre impressionnant d'objets, parfois complètement inutiles, tassés sur les étagères. Tous les produits étaient rangés par couleurs et par taille. Chacune ayant son coin, on différenciait bien vite le mien des autres. Alors que celui des snobinards était extrêmement encombré le mien n'avait que le strict nécessaire. M'arrachant à la contemplation de cette assortiment de couleurs et d'odeurs, je me précipitais dans la douche.

Vite habillée, je montais à la Grande Salle pour voir ce qu'il avait de beau à manger. Malgré l'heure un peu tardive, le repas était toujours un peu décalé le week-end de la semaine. C'est donc tout naturellement que je m'installais à la table des Serpentards pour déjeuner. Je pris ce qui me paraissait le plus mangeable et entamais avec entrain mon assiette. Décidément je m'habituais de plus en plus au plat particulier des Anglais. Tout en mangeant, je fis un tour de la grande salle. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Même les professeurs faisaient actes de présence. Enfin presque tous, sans grand étonnement mon cher directeur de maison était déjà partit ainsi que les professeurs de runes anciennes, d'arithmancie et de sortilèges. Rogue devait sûrement être entrain de faire une potion quelconque, de corriger des copies ou bien encore d'enlever des points à tous les gryffondors qui croisaient son chemin. Je préférais de loin la deuxième possibilité, ils serait bien trop content dans les deux autres cas. Contrairement à ce que pense la plupart des gens de cette établissement minus les Serpentards le "professeur Rogue" n'aime pas tous les serpentards, d'ailleurs on ne peut même pas associer le verbe aimer avec lui. C'est beaucoup trop contradictoire. Il fait juste du favoritisme pour faire gagner sa maison à cette stupide coupe des maisons et rien d'autre. Même si je dois avouer qu'il prend plutôt bien soin de "ses" élèves il n'en est pas moins extrêmement strict. D'ailleurs on a des règles dans notre maison, des règles stupides que j'ai bien dut transgresser un certains nombres de fois depuis le début de l'année; c'est à dire un mois. Ces règles se compte au nombre de 4;

Tu ne feras rien qui puisse rendre préjudice à ta maison,

Tu respecteras tes aînés,

Tu soutiendras ta maison en dehors de la salle commune quelque soit la menace, les serpentards seront toujours unis au regard des autres.

Serpentards passe avant tout durant ces 7 années d'études.

On ne peut pas dire que je respectais vraiment mes aînés, je ne faisais que les éviter, Je pense que la couleur bleu électrique de mes cheveux que j'ai arboré par deux fois peut être classé dans les "rendre préjudice à ta maison" Et on ne pouvait pas dire que je soutienne vraiment mes camarades de classe et d'année lors de disputes quelconques.

En faite quand j'y pense Rogue avait toutes les raisons de ne me détester, pas au même titre que les gryffondors mais quand même. Et c'était pas mes piètres performances en potions qui allaient beaucoup m'aider. Autant dire que malgré le fait que je sois à Serpentard, je n'y avais pas encore vraiment ma place. Pas que j'avais absolument envie d'en faire vraiment parti mais me faire respecter par mes pairs pourrait m'aider grandement à éviter tous désagréments durant ces sept longues années. J'avais donc adopté pour l'instant un profil bas et une bulle d'austérité autour de moi, genre «attention je ne veux que personne ne me dérange ou je mors» Je n'avais pour l'instant rien eut de trop dramatique mis à part quelques désaccords avec mes camarades de chambres. Quant aux garçons de mon année... bah !... aussi transparents que je suis discrète. Bon ok, pas vraiment transparents mais ils n'avaient pas fait grande impression pour le moment. Mickaël à la rigueur, on avait été en binôme durant un cours de potion, il ne parlait pas et ne cherchait pas à faire connaissance; un bon gas en somme. Ça changera sûrement au cours de l'année. Les personnalités allaient s'affirmer et une hiérarchie se formalisera. Enfin, je n'avais pour l'instant pas l'intention d'aller vers les gens pour découvrir tout ça par moi-même. Je préférais l'observation dans l'ombre, après tout, la discrétion était, pour l'instant, mon point fort.

Je fus vite sortit de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un Grand Duc que je reconnus comme «Orion» celui de mes parents. Son plumages était principalement brun et noir et deux plumes noires au dessus de ses grands yeux orange lui donnait un regard sévère et impérial. J'étais toujours aussi impressionnée par cet animal qui m'avait pourtant accompagné durant une grande partie de mon enfance. Ses yeux s'étaient encrés dans les miens et il attendait le torse hautainement bombé et la patte tendue vers moi que je ne le décharge de sa missive. Je m'exécutai bien vite sachant se que pouvait me faire l'animal si jamais je ne me pressais pas. Aussitôt la lettre entre mes mains il s'approcha de mon assiette et piocha dedans les quelques morceaux de lards qui me restait avant de s'envoler et de sortir de la grande salle. Il n'allait sûrement pas attendre dans la volière de l'école que je ne réponde à mes parents. Il était bien trop fière pour cela.

Je poussais un discret soupire en pensant à cet animal qui paraissait parfois tellement humain dans ses manières et qui me réprimandait comme une mère à son enfant. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ces relations pourrait-on dire «conflictuelles» avec Orion que je n'avais pas voulu d'un animal de compagnie. Mes parents m'avaient bien proposés de prendre un chat ou un crapaud mais j'avais refusé donnant comme excuse que je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper.

Et là vous allez sûrement vous dire: «En plus de ne pas vouloir se faire des amis, elle refuse même d'avoir un animal! Plus asociale, tu meurs!» Mais non, mais non je vous assure que je ne suis pas vraiment asociale! La preuve, je parle bien à mes professeurs et puis mes petites discutions avec mes camarades de chambres? C'est pas être sociable ça? …

… pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous n'êtes pas du tout convaincu? …

Ouais bon ok.. tout ça pour dire que j'allais devoir utilisé un hibou de l'école pour répondre à mes parents.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais même pas encore ouvert ma lettre.

_[Bonjour chérie,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre et nous sommes content que tout ce passe bien pour l'instant. Nos avions peur que tu ne te renfermes sur toi-même et que tu es du mal à te faire à cette école, surtout avec notre récent déménagement. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait également savoir que si tu avais un quelconque problème il serait enchanté de t'aider. Enfin, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas du genre à demander de l'aider pour quoique ce soit quand tu peux te débrouiller mais s'il te plaît n'hésite pas tout de même._

_Ton père se porte bien, il a eut beaucoup de travail ce début de mois (un problème d'animaux magiques clandestins qui aurait mal tourné) et moi je vais bientôt partir pour l'Europe afin de participer à une réunion de maîtres mage-runique (de nouveaux textes ont été découverts, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant) Je vais donc être absente à partir de mi-octobre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Je te pris donc à l'avance de m'excuser pour les prochaines réponses à tes lettres qui risque d'être plus longues que d'habitude. Sinon je crois que c'est tout._

_Je te fais donc de gros bisous et te souhaite encore bon courage pour ton début d'année. Nous nous verrons aux prochaines vacances de Noël._

_PS : Ton père est au travail au moment où j'écris cette lettre mais il m'a demandé de t'écrire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il s'excusait de ne pas t'avoir écrit lui même_

_Voilà ! Message délivré ! Bon trimestre ma chérie !_

_Ta mère qui pense à toi. ]_

Bien décidée à y répondre au plus vite -histoire de ne pas oublier- je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir pour y prendre une plume et un morceau de parchemin et m'installai dans la salle commune. Après voir écrit les formules de politesses je racontais mes récentes mésaventures qui, je crois, amuseraient bien ma mère. Puis mes impressions sur les professeurs que j'avais eus depuis et enfin quelques messages classiques, comme quoi je les aimais et qu'ils me manquaient, se qui était très vrai. J'allai ensuite à la volière -ça me pris bien une heure! … nah je plaisante mais je dois quand même traverser tout le château de haut en bas pour y aller! N'oubliez pas que la salle commune des Serpentards se trouve dans les cachots et que la volière bah... elle est tout en haut d'une tour.-

Enfin, la lettre envoyée je descendis doucement les interminables marches de la volière et m'aventurais dans le parc. Il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui. On m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne faisait pas souvent beau en Écosse. Encore une exagération. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eut la même idée que moi et s'étaient installés un peu partout. Certains étaient assis sur les bancs de pierres qui longeaient les murs du château, d'autres étaient allongés dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre ou encore sur les rives du lac. Je frissonnais en les voyant ainsi. N'avaient-ils pas peur du Kraken?

Mes pas me dirigèrent bien vite loin de ces attroupements et je me retrouvais à avancer vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sur le chemin, je passais devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Ce même garde qui se trouvait être un géant... enfin plutôt un demi-géant et qui me paraissait louche. Je dis ça mais c'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment voulu faire sa connaissance. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour quitter le périmètre de sa maison, une personne à ces côtés m'interpella. J'étais loin mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Un rapide examen m'appris qu'en effet je la connaissais. Encore la Serdaigle, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Sparks. -Je n'avais pas encore retenu son prénom- L'albinos lui allait bien aussi. Ses cheveux d'un gris presque blanc et ses yeux acajou lui en donnaient l'allure. A croire que je devais toujours la rencontrer. Quoique le dernier cours de Botanique que nous avions fait ensemble m'avait au final bien faite rire. Même si j'étais un peu fâchée au début ses réactions plutôt impulsives avaient égayés le reste de ma journée. Je pouvais encore en rigoler. -Elle aurait pu quand même trouvé autre chose que des brocolis, Yeark!-

Elle discutait avec entrain avec le demi-géant tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil derrière celui-ci. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre... peu importe.

Je me détournais d'eux et continuais mon avancé vers la forêt. Malgré le soleil et une température agréable plus je m'avançais vers la forêt et plus l'humidité s'installait. -J'aurais peut-être dut prendre mon manteau-

Les grands arbres qui bordaient la forêt obstruèrent bien vite le ciel. A l'ombre la température était bien vite descendu, la brise qui courait sur tout le parc jusqu'alors s'était arrêtée. Je me stoppai à l'orée et observai l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant moi. Le soleil ne semblait pas pouvoir transpercer la cime des arbres.

Après ma petite sieste de la dernière fois j'avais fait quelques recherches sur la forêt interdite et ce qu'elle renfermait. Beaucoup de créatures à vrai dire. Malgré le danger, cette grande étendue m'intriguait. Était-elle si dangereuse et dans ce cas pourquoi était-elle ici à entourer un domaine publique où circuler des élèves. A moins qu'il y est un sort quelconque qui protégerait les élèves -ce qui m'étonnerait fort- tous le monde pouvait y entrer si personne ne le savait. Le garde-chasse était sûrement là pour surveiller mais une personne -aussi grande soit-elle- ne pouvait tout simplement être là 24h/24.

De plus en plus intriguée je m'approchai de l'arbre le plus proche, y déposai ma main doucement et attendit. Quoi, je ne le savais pas vraiment, une quelconque intervention magique ou un bruit suspect au alentours. Évidement rien de se passa et je relâchai l'air que je n'avais pas pris conscience de retenir. Rassurée je m'apprêtais à faire un autre pas quand une main immense s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et ne pus empêcher un cri de s'échapper de ma bouche grande ouverte quand je vis en me retournant qu'une immense silhouette me surplombait. Puis d'une voix rauque et caverneuse elle dit

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Je...

-Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la forêt interdite !

Je reculai d'un pas malgré moi. Le garde-chasse était apparu derrière moi et sa grande taille réveillait en moi un instinct aussi vieux que le monde. Tout ce qui est plus gros que toi est mauvais, la meilleure façon de survivre c'est de fuir.

Je déglutis et voulus prendre la parole mais il me devança encore.

-Viens, que je te ramène au château. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te vois à essayer d'entrer dans la forêt ! La prochaine fois je t'emmènerais directement dans le bureau de ton directeur de maison !

Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu nous nous dirigeâmes dans la direction du château pendant qu'il me sortait son petit discours. Pour une raison que j'ignorais Dumbledore se retrouva vite au centre du monologue du demi-géant. Il semblait lui vouer un culte au directeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que « Dumbledore était formidable », « Qu'il était un directeur très soucieux de ses élèves » et que soit disant que « s'étaient les élèves comme moi qui pouvait lui attirer des problèmes »

-Bah voyons, le directeur en a sûrement vu de pire que moi passer c'est pas en faisant un pauvre pas dans cette forêt que j'allais lui faire un quelconque tord.- Tout en continuant à monologuer le garde-chasse me jetait de rapide coup d'œil. Je n'y fis, au début pas attention, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende, au milieu de ces marmonnements quelques chose qui me fit froncé les sourcils.

« … Ah les Serpentards... eux... toujours... problèmes...! »

J'avais beau de pas être parfaitement intégrée à ma maison, j'y avais tout de même acquis une certaine fierté. Mais je n'aimais vraiment pas qu'on me juge sur le fait que je sois dans cette maison. Malgré le fait qu'on nous est, dés le premier jour, donner les règles de Serpentards ainsi que la manière de voir les autres maisons je m'étais bien vite détaché de ces préjugés même si les utilisés contre ceux qui y croyaient était bien utile à défaut d'être vrai. Enfin... tout ça pour dire que les insinuations de ce demi-géant me firent réagir plus froidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

-Vous avez quelque chose contre le fait que je sois à Serpentards ? Lui dis-je en le regardant le plus froidement possible.

-Vous les Serpentards vous êtes bien connu pour tout les coup fourrés et tordus que vous faites. Et puis il... souvent.. mag... noire...

Je ne réussis qu'à capter que quelques mots de la fin de sa phrase qu'il ne fit que marmonner.

-Vous êtes encore sur cette idée de magie noire à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a plus de dix ans ? C'est ridicule ! Il est mort votre Lord Voldemort non ?

Le demi-géant s'arrêta immédiatement à l'annonce de ce nom et se tourna vivement vers moi en se penchant et en baissant la voix de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre -quoique vu le monde, je ne pense pas que se soit vraiment nécessaire-

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! Ne prononce pas son nom !

-Hein ? Lui rétorquais-je sans comprendre ce que j'avais fait.

-Comment voulez-vous que je l'appelle sinon par son nom ? Qui sonne plus comme un pseudo si vous voulez mon avis.

-On ne prononce jamais le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom !

-Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! C'est qu'un nom pourquoi on ne...

-C'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! On ne t'a donc rien appris ? S'emporta-t-il légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas d'ici, je ne connais votre histoire que dans les grande ligne alors non je ne le sais pas.

-Ah...

Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise et repris d'une voix plus calme.

-Et bien maintenant je te le dis. Ne prononce pas son nom si te ne veux pas avoir d'ennui ici. Ou n'importe où ailleurs.

Je ne lui répondis rien et continuais à le regarder interrogative. Il détourna vite son attention et repris la route du château. Je le suivis avec un instant de retard. Pourquoi se compliquer ainsi la vie. Après tout il était mort le mage noir non? Un nom ne pouvait pas faire ressusciter une personne. Ça se saurait ! Ils sont vraiment bizarre ces anglais. Je demanderais plus de détails à mes parents dans leur prochaine lettre. Peut-être pourront-ils m'en apprendre plus sur ce sorcier qui terrorisait les gens même après sa mort.

En tout cas ça a eut comme effet d'arrêter de le faire parler, ses Dumbledore par-ci et ses Dumbledore par-là ça allait deux minutes mais pas plus. Par contre il me jetait sans cesse de rapide coup d'œil que je pense qu'il voulait discret. Sa cabane était en vu.

-Je peux te poser une question? Finit-il par dire en rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

-Allez y. Lui répliquais-je sans le regarder.

-Si tu ne viens pas de Grande Bretagne, d'où viens-tu?

Une question pertinente pour sûr. Je n'avais pas envi de lui répondre, mais peut-être qu'en répondant à sa curiosité j'avais des chances de m'en faire un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. Ce qui, soit-dit en passant, me serait plus profitable que d'avoir une personne de plus sur mon dos. Après tout je voulais être discrète et les gens soupçonnent beaucoup moins ceux qu'ils apprécient que ceux qu'ils n'apprécient pas. Un bon point pour moi.

-Du Canada.

-Oh ! Mais c'est très loin ! Pourquoi être venu ici en Grande Bretagne. J'ai entendu dire que l'école magique de Salem était très bien !

Salem ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me parlait de l'école de magie des USA, je viens de lui dire que je venais du Canada !

-Peut-être parce que Salem ne s'occupe pas des enfants du Canada.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre et fronça les sourcils ce qui, chez lui le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

-Je voulais dire par là que si j'étais resté au Canada je ne serais pas allée à Salem mais à Beaveriver.

La lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre moins effrayant. Enfin... presque.

-Oh je vois.

-Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est parce que mon père a été muté ici, en Grande Bretagne, que je me retrouve à Poudlard.

-Il fait quoi ton père ?

Je pris quelques secondes à peser le pour et les contre et finit par lui dire. Tant que j'y étais, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

-Il est médicomage à Saint-Mangouste. Chirurgien magique pour être précise. Il s'occupe des cas les plus atteins physiquement par une blessure magique ou non.

-Un noble métier ! Oui, pour sûr. Dit-il en hochant la tête l'air approbateur.

Nous étions près du potager de sa cabane quand une élève, assise un peu plus loin, s'avança prestement vers nous. Enfin qui s'avançait prestement vers Hagrid et qui eut un moment de doute quand elle me vit pour finir par m'ignorer. Cette Serdaigle était décidément partout !

-Tu as fais vite Hagrid ! Je pensais que ça te prendrait plus de temps ! Mais tant mieux ! S'exclama Sparks en souriant joyeusement au garde-chasse.

Elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle serait ami avec lui que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Le demi-géant eut un sourire contrit

-Et bien en faite je n'ai même pas pu faire un pas dans la forêt que j'ai surpris une élève à l'orée qui s'y dirigeait. Je le raccompagne donc au château.

La Serdaigle tourna prestement la tête dans ma direction et me détailla de haut en bas avant de reporter son attention vers le garde-chasse. Pris dans une réflexion, qui semblait intense, elle prit un moment à reprendre la parole.

-Je m'en occupe si tu veux, tu as plus intéressant à faire, retourne donc à ta cueillette ! Lui dit-elle un grand sourire à nouveau plaqué sur son visage.

D'abord surpris, Hagrid ne dit rien puis sourit et partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Sparks le rejoignit aussi vite et ils rirent tout les deux à gorges déployées.

Ils sont fou ma parole ! Je les regardais les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Elle n'avait rien dit de particulier, alors pourquoi riaient-ils comme si Rogue était soudain apparu devant eux habillé en rose et chantant une chanson paillarde. Pourquoi ?...

-Hahaha ! Tu es vraiment très drôle ma petite Tira ! Bien ! Si tu dis que tu t'en occupes je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Je te laisse le commandement !

-Chef ! Oui Chef ! Répliqua-t-elle en se redressant et en plaçant sa main droite sur sa tempe d'un air convaincu.

-Hahaha ! Très bien ! Le garde-chasse riait toujours puis il se retourna vers moi en reprenant son sérieux

-Bien, je ne veux plus vous voir aux alentours de la forêt ou la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil ! C'est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement.

Je déglutis malgré moi.

-Maintenant que tout est dit. A plus les jeunes ! Reprit-il avec le sourire.

-Bonne cueillette Hagrid !

Puis il pris la direction par laquelle nous étions arrivé.

Je restai là les bras ballants ne sachant pas très bien comment je devais réagir. Devais-je être heureuse d'avoir échapper à une quelconque punition, soupirer d'agacement d'être encore en présence de Sparks ou bien encore pleurer d'être tomber dans une école de fous?... -cruelle dilemme que voilà-

Je me retournai vers la Serdaigle qui regardait toujours dans la direction vers laquelle le garde-chasse était partit. Elle souriait et le soleil qui inondait le potager du demi-géant faisait briller ses yeux d'une étrange lueur rouge. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et on y voyait miroiter des reflets argentés. Une vrai fausse albinos en faite. Je me demande vraiment où est-ce qu'elle avait été cherché cette couleur de cheveux. Une nouvelle mode en Grande Bretagne?… non je ne pense pas, elle est la seule personne que j'ai vu dans ce pays arborer cette couleur de cheveux... hum inhabituelle. Quoique... je crois me souvenir avoir aperçu hier des cheveux roses au coin d'un couloir dans le château. C'était peut-être elle... peut-être... m'étonnerait même pas.

Comme sentant que je la regardais Sparks se tourna vers moi. Nous nous observâmes un moment. La bouche ouverte elle s'apprêtait à parler quand des exclamations et un rire nous firent sursauter toutes les deux. Tournant la tête vers le bruit, j'aperçus un groupe d'élèves s'avançaient vers la maison d'Hagrid. Bien que loin j'entendais leur conversation. Je me décalais par réflexe afin qu'ils ne me repèrent pas.

-Ouais les gas, il ne va même pas savoir ce qui lui arrive ce gros garde-chasse ! S'exclama un des élèves.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut au moins ?

-Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ! J'ai le lutin et les doxys. Tu veux vérifier peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en secouant une boîte sous le nez de son camarade.

Celui-ci recula précipitamment et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non ! Non ! Ça va aller ! Je te crois !

-Et sinon, tu as trouvé les doxys où ? Demanda un troisième.

-Ah ! Ça, c'est un secret !

Puis il ria vite rejoint par ses amis.

Il était facile de deviner ce qu'ils allaient faire et ce pauvre garde-chasse allait avoir un sacré ménage à faire après la passage de ces élèves... bah quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais faire quelque chose pour les en empêcher ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre première année qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer. Même si je dois avouer que je n'avais pas bien commencé de ce côté là, mais bon, autant ne pas aggraver mon cas.

Je me mis d'avantage à couvert, j'observais les élèves s'approchaient de plus en plus. Je pus distinguer leur uniforme qui me renforça dans ma non-action, des serpentards, et des cinquièmes ou sixièmes années qui plus est. Je n'avais aucune intention de ruiner mon insertion (quoique pour l'instant inexistante) au sein de ma maison.

Réconfortée dans cette idée je fis un pas afin de pouvoir m'éclipser discrètement quand je surpris un mouvement à ma gauche. -J'avais complètement oublié Sparks avec tout ça!-

La serdaigle par contre avait, tout comme moi, suivit la progression des serpentards et tiré les conclusions évidente de leur conversation. Elle avançait maintenant vers eux avec conviction et baguette en main. Je voyais bien à son attitude qu'elle n'allait pas leur raconter les derniers potins du château mais plutôt leurs faire voir sa façon de penser. Et pas de la manière la plus douce. Sauf qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance contre un groupe d'élèves de, facile, cinq à six ans de plus qu'elle ! -Elle est tombé sur la tête ma parole!-

Je serais bien partit mais ils risquaient de me remarquer et donc par la même occasion l'albinos qui ne laisser aucun doutes quant à ses motivations. Et à coup sûr ils allaient faire un rapprochement complètement ridicule sur une quelconque complicité entre elle et moi. Autant dire que mes projets de discrétion et d'intégration risquaient de tomber tout simplement à l'eau.

Bien décidée à garder toutes mes chances de mon côté, je me précipitai le plus discrètement possible vers Sparks et interrompis le sortilège qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer en la tirant par le bras vers l'arbre le plus proche.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Non,tu divagues mon pauvre ! Hahaha !

-Mais je vous assure que j'ai entendu quelque chose !

-Dis pas de bêtises Gill, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Et puis on a bien vu le géant se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite ! Il ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt !

-Hahaha ! Il a peur !

-Arrête de te moquer et abrège ! Qu'on en finisse !

Les élèves étaient maintenant à une dizaine de mètres de la maison du garde-chasse. Je ne pus, cependant, pas continuer mon observation car je sentais un point de pression à la base de mon cou . Je me retournai prudemment vers Sparks. Sa baguette, dirigée vers moi, s'appuyait douloureusement sur mon cou. -Bon ok, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça, mais il faut bien dramatisé un peu tout ça ! … non ? Comment ça ça ne dramatise pas du tout?-

Elle me regardait avec colère et peut-être avec un peu d'exaspération. Comme en Botanique en faite mais alors que sa tête m'avait bien fait rire hier, j'en avais beaucoup moins envie maintenant. Le fait que je sois menacée par une baguette magique y contribuait beaucoup.

-Lâche mon bras ! Dit-elle durement.

Je levai un sourcil puis regardait son bras que je tenais toujours fermement dans ma main. -Bah oui, il fallait bien que je la force à venir!- Je le lâchai lentement et reportai mon attention sur elle.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette aussi. C'est pas un jouet. Lui répliquais-je à mon tour sur le même ton

Elle la baissa et me répondit du tac au tac

-T'avais qu'à pas tenter de voler mon bras. Je sais qu'il est chouette, mais c'est le mien.

Humour, humour quand tu nous tiens... non là vraiment c'était pas le moment.

-Je n'aurai pas « voler » ton bras si tu n'étais pas partit tout droit en guerre contre des élèves beaucoup plus âgés que toi !

-Et voilà ! Ça y est ! On va croire que je fais dans le sentimentalisme! Ça en fout un coup à mon image tiens...- Elle me regarda dans un premier temps avec incertitude avant de répliquer les yeux grandis par l'émotion et la voix presque suppliante et indignée. Son changement d'attitude me déstabilisa quelque peu.

-Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il vont s'en prendre à Hagriiiiid !

Je levai un sourcil de surprise devant la véhémence de ses propos, il semblait bien qu'ils se connaissaient. Et même d'avantage que ce à quoi je m'étais d'abord imaginée. Mais bon, les yeux de chiens battu et les sentiments n'allaient pas fonctionné sur moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gâcher le reste de mes années passées ici à cause d'une simple blague. -Même de mauvais goût-

-Hagrid ne risque rien, ou en tout cas rien de grave. Il va juste devoir revoir la décoration de son intérieur.

-Non non non, ils ne doivent pas entrer, il y a des choses fragiles ! Dit-elle brusquement en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculai par réflexe surprise par cette soudaine exclamation.

-Ola ! Ola ! On se calme l'albinos ! Dis-je en plaçant mes mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Y aller tête baissée ? Tu n'aurais aucune chance et tu risquerais de ne pas t'en sortir indemne, alors on se calme !

Elle sembla se calmer légèrement mais je voyais bien à son point fermer sur sa baguette qu'elle n'était qu'à un cheveu de partir au quart de tour.

-Ais au moins un peu de jugeote et fais le discrètement ! Tu auras plus de chance de réussir si tu les prends à revers et par surprise...

Elle me regarda avec indignation et voulu répondre quand un bruit la coupa. Je tournai la tête en même temps qu'elle et aperçut le groupe d'élève au pas de la porte du garde-chasse entrain d'essayer de l'ouvrir. -Au moins avait-il eut la bonne idée de fermer sa porte à clé-. Alors qu'ils s'aidaient pour entrer dans la maison je sentis une main agrippée mon bras et m'emmenait vers la cabane.

-Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je en retirant vivement mon bras de son étreinte. -Aoutch ! Elle a une sacré poigne mine de rien la serdaigle !-

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi

-Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne peux rien faire toute seule même en les prenant par surprise. Tu vas donc m'aider.

Je ne pus rien répliquer que déjà elle reprenait mon bras et m'entraînait.

-Hé ! Mais je...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et je faillis la percuter.

-Bon tu restes là ! Je vais faire le tour et essayer les déstabiliser ou mieux les faire tomber. Il faudra que tu ouvres la cage du lutin pendant que j'ouvrirais la boîte qui contient les doxys ! Avec ça ils se carapateront à coup sûr ! Finit-elle de m'expliquer en souriant .

-Je...

-Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser le sort d'Alohomora !

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je connais ce sort ? Lui dis-je hautainement.

Elle me regarda d'un air incrédule et pressant.

-Bon ok ! Je le connais...

Elle sourit de plus belle

-... mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais t'aider. Je pourrais partir alors que tu seras au prise avec les serpentards. Après tout, je suis aussi une serpentard, pourquoi est-ce que je ferais quelque chose contre des camardes de maison ?

-...

Toujours ce regard... A croire qu'elle me fait confiance. Et en effet alors que j'entendais les élèves utilisés la manière forte elle disparut et se dirigea derrière la cabane en me laissant seule. -Bon en même temps si elle me laisse c'est forcement seule... Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'être sarcastique avec moi-même-

Je restais donc seule derrière un des murets qui entouraient le potager du demi-géant. C'est à dire très près des cinq/sixièmes années. Trop près à mon goût. J'allais essayé de me défiler discrètement -Bah oui ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais l'aider!- quand j'entendis soudain un cri en provenance de la cabane puis un bruit de chute. Je me tournai et jetai un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qui se passait. -Ma curiosité me perdra-

Tous les serpentards étaient affalés à même le sol dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes. La cage du lutin était tombé un peu plus loin et bougeait de façon inquiétante. -Le lutin ne devait pas avoir aimer de faire ainsi secouait- Il n'y avait par contre aucune trace de la boîte de doxys.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bandes d'incapables ! Qui est l'imbécile qui à fait exploser des pétards ? Dit un élève qui se relevait temps bien que mal en se frottant la tête. C'était celui qui tenait la cage et la boîte. Celle-ci était toujours dans une de ses mains.

-On a rien fait c'est apparu comme ça !

Alors qu'ils se remettaient tous debout je vis les cheveux de Sparks au coin de la cabane avant qu'elle ne lance un sort en direction de la boîte de doxys. Malheureusement le serpentard qui tenait la boîte, même inconscient du sort, se déplaça au même moment et elle le rata. Enfin elle ne toucha pas la boîte de doxys mais la cage du lutin . Celui-ci, déjà bien en colère se précipita sur l'occasion, défonça la porte de sa cage et fonça vers ses tortionnaires ! Ceux-ci le remarquèrent quand il atterri sur la tête d'un des leurs. Il poussa un gros cri.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enlevez moi ça ! -Une vrai tapette ma parole!-

-C'est pas vrai mais vous avez mal fermer la porte de la cage ou quoi ?

-Faites quelque chose il est entrain de m'arracher les cheveux !

Le serpentard au lutin bougeait dans tous les sens en agitant les bras d'un air désespérer.

-Bouge pas ! Mais bouge pas ! Criait un de ces camarades en le visant de sa baguette.

-Facile à... aHHH ! Il m'a mordu ce con !

Le spectacle était assez plaisant à regarder. On aurait presque dit une danse si il n'y avait pas eut ses cris de douleur et d'impuissance. Mais alors que je voyais un de ces ami l'aider il leva la tête dans la direction de Sparks et -évidement, j'ai envie de dire- il l'aperçut.

-He les mecs ! J'ai vu quelqu'un derrière la cabane ! Dit-il en pointant la direction de son doigts.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et je pus voir disparaître les cheveux de la serdaigle à l'angle.

-Mince, vous avez vu qui s'était ?

-Va plutôt voir au lieu de demander bêtement ! Répliqua le jeune homme au doxys.

Ok! Ok … alors là c'est pas bon pour elle. Je lui avais bien dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Mais voilà ! Elle ne m'avait pas écouté ! Je jetai un autre coup d'oeil quand je remarquai que le serpentard allait faire le tour mais en passant par ma cachette. Mauvais ! Vraiment mauvais !

Bon tant pis il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Priant pour que je vise juste je lançai, un peu à l'aveuglette -d'où la tite prière- le sort d'Alohomora.

-Aaaaaaah ! La boîte des doxys s'est ouverte !

-Bougez vous les gas ! Haaaaaaa !

Des bruits de bousculades et de pieds qui dérapent emplis tout le potager. -Par Merlin, j'avais visé juste! Un gros coup de chance!- Les cris et les insultes diminuèrent bien vite pour ne laisser derrière eux que le silence. J'attendis un moment avant de m'affaler contre le mur et souffler un bon coup.

-Bien joué ! Je pensais qu'ils allaient m'avoir ! S'exclama une voix à ma gauche. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement vers Sparks. -ça ne pouvait être qu'elle!-

-Mais ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ?

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Je m'en excuse alors camarade !

Camarade ? Camarade ?

-Je ne suis pas ta « camarade » ! grognais-je

-Toujours aussi éloquente et sympathique ! Mais bon, tu ne peux pas nier le fait que l'on soit une équipe d'enfer ! J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé chez Hagrid et tout est en ordre ! C'est pas une parfaite réussite ça ? Dis-elle en pointant son poing vers le ciel tout en adoptant une pose grotesque.

Je soupirai d'avantage puis me levai en me dépoussiérant. Je pris ensuite la direction du château, bien décidée à retrouve le calme de mon dortoir. -A cette heure si les snobinards doivent être dehors . Enfin … je l'espérais...-

-Hé ! Où tu vas ? S'écria Sparks en me rattrapant.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je rentre.

Elle fit la moue avant que son regard ne s'éclaire. -Pas bon ça.-

-Tu ne veux pas venir faire un tour de balai avec moi ?

Je m'arrêtai soudain et elle faillit me percuter -J'avais bien entendu ? Elle voulait qu'on aille voler ?- Je serrai les poings mais ne me retournai pas.

-On a pas le droit de voler sans aucun surveillant.

-Bah, c'est pas grave ça, je peux peut-être trouver Charlie et lui demander de nous accompagner. Tu connais Charlie ? Il est super top ! Et en plus il fait du Quidditch ! Je paris qu'il pourrait nous apprendre pleins de truc ! Alors tu viens ? Finit-elle en sautillant jusque devant moi.

Je la fusillai du regard

-Non !

-Oh aller ! C'est parce que tu ne sais pas voler ? Tu sais c'est pas grave ! Ça peut s'apprendre et...

-J'ai dit non, tu es sourde ou quoi ? Répliquais-je en la contournant et en allongeant le pas.

-Oh ça va ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi désagréable ! Je proposais juste ! Dit-elle en continuant de me suivre.

Les portes du château était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres et Sparks me suivait encore. Je grommelais contre l'enthousiasme de la serdaigle quand elle repris la parole.

-Savais-tu qu'on utilisait 37 muscles pour froncer les sourcils, alors que seulement 22 étaient sollicités pour sourire?

Je l'ignorais et entrai dans le château. Je pris la direction des cahots quand je l'entendis soudain derrière moi s'écrier.

-Bon bah ! C'était cool quand même ! On a fait une superbe équipe ! J'espère qu'on recommencera bientôt ! A plus Theran !

Puis des pas de course et le silence. Elle était enfin partit.

Continuant mon chemin, je me détendis au fur et à mesure. Arrivée à mon dortoir je le trouvai vide -heureusement-. Vu l'heure et le temps, mes camardes de chambres n'allaient pas revenir avant l'heure du dîner. -enfin je l'espérais- Je me mis à mon aise sur mon lit et repris le livre sur les Animagi.

J'avais lu hier les ¾ du bouquin et décidai de le finir afin de pouvoir me préparer au début de mon projet. En faite la méthode était plutôt simple quand on la lisait mais avec toute les explications et les objets utiles à sa réalisation c'était une autre histoire. Je prenais donc bien soin de tout lire afin de pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de réussites de mon côté.

Je ne le lâchai le livre que quand McMo et les Carrows arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Je n'avais plus aucune chance de pouvoir lire tranquillement désormais. Enfin... ce n'était pas très grave, je venais de le terminer et après tout, j'avais tout mon temps pour devenir une Animagus.

Mon ventre grogna, il était grand temps d'aller dîner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous à plus? N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou même à me dire que vous aimez. ^^ Je suis parfois très maladroite dans mes propos ou mes explications. <strong>

**J'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop Sirona! On m'a dit qu'elle n'était, parfois, pas très sympathique. C'est ce que je voulais qu'elle soit au départ, parce que après tout ce n'est qu'un début. Les personnalités des personnages changent, s'affinent et deviennent moins grossière avec le temps. Je vous demande donc juste de lui laisser un peu plus de temps à cette pauvre Sirona. Par contre je suis, évidemment, tout ouïe face à quelques suggestions que ce soit. Bien sûr, je me donne quand même le privilège d'en faire fis! ;)**

**Voilà, voilà! Si vous pensez que ça va trop vite aussi, dites! Je ne mors pas! (Je ne garantis rien pour Sirona par contre!) **

**A la prochaine! (Parce que oui, le prochain chapitre et aussi de moi et on va en apprendre un peu plus sur ma petite Si')**

**Tschuss!**

**...  
><strong>

**Ah et j'oubliais... Review? =D  
><strong>


	6. Non performance et nouvelle base

**Yo! C'est encore moi Ju'!...**

**Oui, oui, je sais ça fait longtemps! Mais on est toujours là pour votre plus grand plaisir! =D ... ou pas... enfin voilà...**

**J'ai été très longue pour ce chapitre parce que... bah parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver la façon dont je voulais amener les choses. J'avais bien le point A et le point B mais le chemin n'était pas tout à fait tracé. Je m'excuse donc pour ma, oh combien longue, absence et vous donne tout de suite le suite sans autre préambule.**

**Enjoy! =D**

_PS de Iz: "Non performance et nouvelle base", ou le baseball en quatre mots ;D_

_**PS de Ju: Merci Iz' pour cette intervention! x)**_

**Disclaimer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez n'est pas à nous mais à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>-Bien, je me présente Mme Bibine. Je serai votre professeur de vol cette année. Avec moi aucun écart ne sera toléré. Voler est dangereux quand on ne respect pas les règles, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez un cours, pour apprendre.<p>

Je me balançais d'un pieds sur l'autre, angoissée. Mes mains cachées derrière mon dos étaient parcourut d'un tremblement nerveux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de refouler les souvenirs pour me concentrer sur ce que disait Mme Bibine. Cette prof, bien que pas très grande clouait sur place tous les petits blagueurs à cause de son regard jaune. Ces yeux à la couleur particulière semblaient appartenir à un oiseau de proie. Son regard vif passait d'un élève à l'autre en une fraction de seconde. Et quand il s'arrêtait plus que nécessaire sur un élève on avait l'impression qu'elle le passait au scanner magique. C'était une sensation très désagréable.

-Et maintenant que je vous ai expliqué tout ce que nous allions faire durant ce cours, allez prendre un des balais qui sont derrière moi et posez le à terre en vous positionnant à sa gauche.

Les élèves se précipitèrent sur les balais. Je pris un grande inspiration et m'avançai vers Mme Bibine, bien décider à échapper au supplice de ce cours. Elle capta son attention sur moi tel un prédateur captant sa proie mais ne fit pas mine de faire un mouvement. J'arrivai à son niveau et avant que je n'ai pu lâcher un mot elle prit la parole.

-Vous avez un problème Mlle...

-Theran.

-Mlle Theran?

-Hum et bien en faite, j'aimerais vous parler de...

Mais je fus interrompu par des bruits de bâton qui s'entrechoquaient. Mme Bibine reporta son attention vers la bataille de balais qui semblait s'être amorcée derrière moi.

-Mrs Weasley, laissez ses balais tranquilles, se ne sont pas des épées et installez vous.

Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent bêtement à rire alors qu'ils allaient s'installer. (Encore ces maudits jumeaux!) Mme Bibine se détourna des rouquins et voulut me dire quelque chose quand l'agitation des élèves autours des balais la distrait.

-Voyons! Ne vous chamaillez pas comme des enfants et choisissez vite un balai. Il sont tous identiques, il n'y en a pas un plus performant qu'un autre! Et dépêchez-vous! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Maudits gryffondors! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'on est cours de vol avec eux?

-Et vous Mlle Theran allez vite prendre un balai que je puisse commencer mon cours.

-Justement à ce propos Mme je...

-Allons allons, dépêchez-vous!

(C'était bien ma veine! Elle ne voulait plus m'écouter) Je finis par me diriger vers le vestiaire qui contenait les balais sous le regard inquisiteur de la professeur de vol. A mon plus grand étonnement et pourrais-je aussi dire joie, il n'y avait plus aucun balai. Avec un peu de chance il n'y en aurait pas du tout.

-Mme Bibine? Il n'y a plus de balais.

Elle se retourna vers moi, leva un sourcil suspicieux et finit par regarder par elle même dans le vestiaire. Je l'entendis grommeler à voix basse.

-C'est bizarre, j'avais pourtant pris le nombre exact de balais. J'ai vérifié deux fois ce matin.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur les élèves déjà installés et marcha vivement vers les jumeaux qui semblaient absorbés par un quelconque objet. Je la suivis.

-Mrs Weasley! J'avais bien dit un balai par personne et non deux! cela fait la deuxième fois que je vous reprends alors que le cours n'a même pas encore commencé! Voulez-vous bien donner ce balais à votre camarade que ce cours commence enfin!

En effet, les jumeaux étaient en possession de trois balais.

-Bien madame, les entendis-je dire d'une même voix.

-Mlle Theran s'il vous plaît.

Je m'approchai des rouquins et un des deux me tendit le balai. Je regardai en fronçant les sourcils l'objet qu'il me tendait un sourire innocent plaqué sur leur visage. (Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous.) Réticente mais obligée, je m'installai avec mon balai en face d'eux. Ils souriaient toujours en me regardant. (Décidément très étrange)

-Parfait! Maintenant que tout le monde a son balai, nous allons pouvoir enfin débuter le cours.

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux lignes que les élèves avaient créés. Les Serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre, se regardaient avec hostilités ou indifférence.

-Placez vous à gauche de votre balai puis lever votre main au dessus. Bien! Et maintenant dites "debout!".

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent en même temps et un concert de "debout!" s'éleva. Je grimaçai, étaient-ils obligés de crier? Au premier coup d'œil je remarquai que seulement trois élèves avaient réussit du premier coup. Les jumeaux Weasley et à mon plus grand étonnement Flora Carrow. Les deux énergumènes souriaient d'un air suffisant alors que la timide Carrow encourageait sa sœur. Mme Bibine passait dans les rangs histoire d'aider un peu les élèves qui n'y arrivaient pas.

-Mr Browsky il faut y mettre un peu plus de volonté si vous voulez qu'il vous obéisse, il ne suffit pas de dire "debout!" mais il faut aussi y croire. Allez-y ré-essayer!

-Debout!

Le balai eut un sombre-saut avant de s'élever presque de moitié de distance.

-Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez. Continuez.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et je n'avais toujours pas essayé. Pas que j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver, non non. Je savais que j'allais y arriver mais il y avait une différence entre pouvoir et vouloir. Or, je ne voulais pas. Je sentis ma main droite tremblée. Oui, je ne voulais plus jamais voler sur un de ces engins. Jamais.

Un ricanement s'éleva devant moi. Je levai brusquement la tête en fronçant les sourcils et vis les jumeaux entrain de se moquer ouvertement de moi.

-Alors, la petite serpentard à peur de se ridiculiser? me demanda celui de gauche.

-Voyons Fred! Tu sais bien que les serpents sont plus à l'aise au sol que dans les airs!

-Tu as raison mon cher George, ou avais-je la tête. Mais peut-être pourrions nous aider cette pauvre petite. Elle semble tellement perdu.

-Je crois que nous l'intimidons. Après tout, il y a de quoi? Les Gryffondors sont tellement plus brillants et intelligents que tous ces pauvres Serpentards.

Je serrai la mâchoire en faisant mon possible pour ne pas réagir. Après tout c'était ce qu'ils attendaient. Je leur rendis par contre mon plus mauvais regard. Cela sembla les amuser plus qu'autre chose. Il continuèrent à déblatérer des bêtises et à essayer de me faire réagir quand Mme Bibine, que j'avais oublié, arriva devant moi.

-Et bien Mlle Theran, montrez-moi ce que ça donne.

Je vis les jumeaux faire des grimaces toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres alors que la prof de vol me regardait ignorante de ces imbéciles. Je la regardais avant de me décider à obéir. Elle ne m'avait pas écouté avant le cours ce n'était pas pour m'écouter maintenant.

Inspirant un bon coup, je me lançai. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'envoler avec...

-Debout!

Le balais s'éleva timidement jusqu'à ma main ouverte et légèrement tremblante. Je resserrai vivement ma main sur le manche autant pour en être débarrasser que pour faire cesser ces maudits tremblements.

Mme Bibine hocha positivement de la tête et reporta son attention sur les autres élèves. Tous avaient maintenant leur balai en main.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a son balai en main, vous allez pouvoir vous mettre en position de vol. Je ferais une rectification quand il y aura besoin et vous pourrez ensuite faire votre premier décollage.

Les élèves discutèrent vivement entre-eux après cette annonce pendant qu'ils se positionnaient. Je me mis en place sans grande conviction espérant toujours que la chance allait me sourire et que le cours aurait un imprévu quelconque.

Je n'avais pas tord pour l'imprévu mais malheureusement je n'avais pas pensé y prendre le premier rôle.

Les conversations des élèves devinrent bien vite un énorme bourdonnement complètement incompréhensible. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me concentrer sur ce bruit même indistinct de peur d'être prise dans mes souvenirs. Mme Bibine corrigea ma position avant de reprendre sa place. Elle claqua fortement ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réapproprier l'attention des élèves. Ce fut aussi radical qu'un seul regard de Rogue.

-Parfait! A mon signal, vous allez taper le sol du pied afin de vous élever dans les airs.

Mon tremblement reprit de plus belle. (Bon, calme-toi Sirona, tu n'as qu'à rater et avec un peu de chance tu pourras tout expliquer avec la prof. Reste calme, sans volonté, rien ne se passera.) J'inspirai profondément et attendis le signal.

Un sifflement strident retentit, je tapai du pieds presque aussitôt et le balai s'éleva. Et le balai s'éleva... pourquoi le balai s'était-il élevé?... Alors, son beau discours sur la volonté comme quoi si on ne veut pas on ne peut pas espérer réussir c'était que du vent? ...

La réalité de mon acte me rattrapa brusquement et les mauvais souvenirs avec. Mes jambes étaient crispées sur le manche alors que j'étais presque recroquevillées dessus. J'osai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Mon voisin ne semblait pas être en meilleure forme que moi. Par contre, les jumeaux étaient parfaitement à l'aise sur leur balai et discutaient de vive voix tout en me regardant. Mes épaules se tendirent d'avantage. (Pourquoi, par Merlin, me regardaient-ils comme si ils complotaient un quelconque mauvais coup?... c'est pas bon ça.)

-Bien, vous allez maintenant redresser légèrement votre balai afin de monter d'un bon mètre supplémentaire!

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, tout le monde s'exécuta avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Alors que certains s'élevaient avec aisance, d'autres y arrivaient avec peine et d'autres encore de bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. Je faisais parti de cette dernière catégorie. Non pas que j'eus vraiment essayé. J'étais plutôt restée figée et crispée agrippée au manche comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je pensais.

-Mlle Theran! Mettez-y un peu de bonne volonté! Vous avez juste à redresser votre balai. Vous ne craignez rien.

Je ne crains rien! Je ne crains rien! Bien sûr et son discours sur la volonté, il était vrai peut-être? Et puis je ne peux vraiment pas bouger. ça se voit quand même!

Mme Bibine fut bien vite détournée de ma non-performance par une cri poussé par un élève derrière elle. J'essayai alors de me détendre un maximum en me convainquant que je ne craignais en effet rien malgré ma peur incontrôlée qui m'enserrait le cœur.

-Et bah alors, on a le vertige? Hahaha!

Manquait plus qu'eux... je l'ignorai en essayant de rester le plus digne possible... je peux vous dire que c'est pas gagné! Vous avez déjà essayé de rester digne assis sur un balai complètement inconfortable à deux mètres du sol? ... je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de la tarte. C'est carrément impossible. Comment les jumeaux y arrivent-t-ils me demanderiez-vous. Et bien je ne le sais pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient vraiment normaux... déjà qu'ils sont deux... (je dis vraiment n'importe quoi en plus...)

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi crispée sur ton balai. Tu n'arriveras à rien sinon à tomber.

-Je ne... veux pas... de... tes... conseils! arrivais-je à lui répliquer en le regardant dans les yeux (Pas très crédible tout ça!)

-He! Range ta langue de serpent et calme-toi! On voulait juste t'aider!

Je tournai la tête vers le deuxième gryffondors. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Freud? Phil? Ou peut-être Jules? Luke?... y avait-il seulement un moyen de les reconnaître? Rooh et puis zut, ils ne seront pour moi que d'insupportables jumeaux. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je devrais finir de poffiner ma petite vengeance en parlant de ça. Je savais ce que j'allais faire, il ne me manquait plus que les accessoires. Le plus dur à trouver si vous voulez mon avis. Même si je savais où les trouver, la manière de les avoir était encore très floue voir complètement invisible. Et c'est très dur de travailler sur de l'invisible!

Des ricanements me sortirent de ma rêverie. Un des jumeaux, je l'appellerai "A" était presque devant moi et fixait un point derrière moi en riant, peut-être "B". Je bougeai la tête pour voir ce qui le faisait autant marrer mais je ne vis rien, du moins je ne vis que ce que ma position me permettait de voir, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Déterminer à savoir la raison ces ricanements je tournais doucement mon torse afin d'avoir un meilleur point de vue.

Et bien, je n'aurais pas dut. A peine avais-je tourné d'un seul degrés que mon balai vira presque immédiatement de bord. Je me crispai encore plus au manche. Je ne compris pas très bien se qu'il se passa à ce moment là. Alors que je sentais que mon balai s'arrêtait et que j'en reprenais le contrôle, (enfin... façon de parler,) il y eut une détonation derrière moi et je filai aussi vite qu'une souris traquée par un hibou. Mon balai allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. J'avais tellement peur que je ne réagissais même pas. Le vent me fouettait le visage et me forçait à fermer les yeux. Je ne voyais pas où j'allais, je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je savais une chose. C'était que j'étais sur un balai et que je ne contrôlais rien. Les images de mon enfance me revenaient en tête aussi clair que l'eau du lac de l'école par un beau jour,

Je me voyais tomber, encore et encore. Ça avait été une bonne journée pourtant. Elle avait si bien commencé que cet incident n'y avait tout simplement pas sa place. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose ne se décidait pas. Ça devait arriver et ça arriva. Mon père, grand fan de quidditch, avait eut la possibilité d'être présent lors d'un entraînement de l'équipe du Canada, je l'avais accompagné. J'aimais alors le quidditch comme tous enfants de mon âge normalement constitués. On m'avait proposé de faire un tour sur un balai avec un adulte. Toute contente, j'avais accepté et j'eus bien vite de regretter. Il y avait à cet époque des querelles au sein même de l'équipe et les tensions et les jalousies s'étaient vites transformées en accidents et en bagarres. Ce fut sur un faux balai que le joueur et moi nous étions envolés, le genre de balai qui ne fonctionnait que pour une durée déterminée, au maximum une heure. Il avait déjà été utilisé avant que nous ne le prenions et il avait lâché alors que nous montions vers les anneaux du terrains. Je ne vous raconte pas le désastre. J'entendais encore mon père criait mon nom alors que le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. C'est un sort de sécurité qui nous sauva la vie. Mais malgré une chute ralentit, les dégâts furent important. Sans mon père c'était d'ailleurs fort possible que je ne sois plus là. Le joueur et moi étions resté plus de deux mois à l'hôpital sorcier. Depuis ce jour, j'avais une peur incontrôlable dés que j'étais sur un balai et mon père n'était plus allé voir un match de quidditch durant les deux ans qui ont suivis. Il n'a pu allé voir un match qu'il y avait à peu près deux ans. Il ne va en voir pas plus d'un ou deux par an.

Et oui, si on fait le calcul ce petit incident me ramène à mes six ans. Pas cool hein?...

-Miss Theran! Vous m'entendez?

La voix de Mme Bibine me sortit de ma torpeur. J'essayai d'ouvrir un œil malgré le vent et la découvrit à côté de moi entrain d'essayer d'attraper mon balai. Sûrement pour le stopper.

-Miss Theran, redressez-vous afin de pouvoir arrêter le balai s'il vous plaît!

-Je...n'...ve... pas.

-Comment?

-Pe'.. pas. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas se qu'elle y vit mais cela sembla la convaincre et elle se rapprocha le plus possible de moi. Je fis mon possible pour l'aider à arrêter le balai même si je savais que je n'aidais pas énormément. Nous sommes finalement arrivées à arrêter la course folle du balai. J'entendis le professeur soupirer à mes côtés.

-Bien. Nous allons maintenant retourner auprès des autres et vous m'expliquerez se qu'il s'est passé! dit-elle en me transperçant de son regard jaune si particulier.

-Vous allez faire comme moi, je vous guiderai et... miss, que vous arrive-t-il?

Alors que l'adrénaline de la course s'estompait, je prenais conscience de mon environnement. Environnement entièrement composé de ciel et de vide. Je refermai les yeux brusquement en me serrant d'avantage sur le manche de mon balai. C'était dans cet état que la prof me vit, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien miss?

-... peut descendre...

-Comment?

Décidément, je perdais tout mon répondant et mon élocution sur ce fichu balai!

-On... peux... descendre?

-Nous irions plus vite en vol et...

J'avais ouvert les yeux de terreur alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase. Je les sentais près à en sortir tellement j'avais mal en les écarquillant. Elle dut voir ma peur et finit par capituler. Tout doucement nous descendions. Nous ne prîmes même pas deux minutes pour arriver à bon terme mais j'avais eut l'impression que ça avait duré bien plus longtemps. Mon esprit commença à reprendre un rythme normal quand mes deux pieds furent à plats sur la terre ferme. Je chancelais un peu avant de reprendre mon équilibre grâce à Mme Bibine.

-M... merci.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel je me remis peu à peu de mes émotions.

-Vous semblez avoir peur de voler bien avant de commencer mon cours je me trompe?

-Je... oui lui répondis-je en baissant la tête. Une chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était que les gens connaissent mes faiblesses et mes peurs.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez- vous rien dit?

Devais-je vraiment lui dire que j'avais essayé?

-Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Et maintenant je le sais.

Non apparemment.

-J'ai bien vu que c'était plus qu'une simple peur de l'altitude. Je pense donc, à juste titre, que mes cours ne vous servirons à rien sinon à vous bloquer et créer des incidents comme aujourd'hui.

Elle se retourna vers moi et m'incita à avancer avec elle vers le lieu de cours. C'est à dire bien loin. On ne voyait même plus le terrain de quidditch. Et je voyais bien que ça n'arrangeait pas Mme Bibine de faire le chemin à pieds.

Alors que nous arrivions près de la cabane du garde-chasse la prof interpella une élève qui discutait avec ce même garde-chasse. Je reconnus bien vite la couleur si particulière des cheveux de Sparks Je suivis la professeur vers les deux énergumènes qui s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et qui nous regardaient.

-Excusez-moi! s'exclamait Mme Bibine.

Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus et le garde-chasse grandissait de plus en plus. Nous finîmes par arriver juste en face de lui. Et... Merlin! J'avais beau l'avoir vu hier ça me faisait le même effet ! Je me mis légèrement en retrait de la prof par réflexe. Sûrement un instinct de survis quelconque.

-B'jour M'dame Bibine! B'temps pour voler, trouvez pas?

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Hagrid, miss, les salua-t-elle à son tour. Magnifique temps, en effet. J'ai d'ailleurs un cours aujourd'hui mais nous avons eut un petit accident.

-Par Merlin, rien d'trop grave j'espère?

-Oh non, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose si je ne suis pas bientôt près de mes élèves. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de ramener Miss Theran au château? Vous m'aideriez beaucoup.

-Pour sur M'dame, je m'en charge avec plaisir!

-Merci bien Hagrid.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Je prend votre balai et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je donnerai un mot à votre directeur de maison et au principal afin qu'il n'y est aucun problème.

-Bien professeur.

-Parfait, au revoir Hagrid. Miss.

Et Mme Bibine s'envola rapidement vers le château en me laissant seule avec un garde-chasse gigantesque un peu effrayant et une Serdaigle un peu spéciale. Suivant son vol des yeux je ne vis pas celle-ci s'approcher. Je fus donc très surprise quand elle s'adressa à moi.

-On se voit tout le temps en ce moment c'est fou !

Je sursautai et me retournai. (décidément ça commencer à faire beaucoup tout ça)

-Oui c'est fou. Dis-je ironiquement.

-C'est une de tes amis Tira ? Demanda le garde-chasse puis en s'adressant à moi.

-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

(Il a la mémoire court) Il plissa les yeux en signe de réflexion...

-Mais oui tu l'as connais Hagrid ! Tu l'as vu hier !

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel personne ne parla puis

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est toi l'élève que j'ai surpris à entrer dans la forêt interdite !

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi.

-Tu n'y es pas retourné au moins ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-Non, pourquoi y serais-je retourné alors que vous m'avez dit de ne pas le faire ? Dis-je en le regardant le plus innocemment possible.

Il sembla y croire et sourit de satisfaction. (Il est crédule en plus)

-Bien ! Bien ! Je vais te ramener au château ! Tu viens avec nous Tira ?

-Yep ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Par contre ça ira pour Fleetwing ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé de tout avant que tu n'arrives. M'absenter quelques minutes ne changera rien du tout.

Fleetwing ? C'est quoi ça Fleetwing ? Une recette ? Encore un plat bizarre des Anglais ?

Ils partirent tous les deux en discutant pendant que je les suivais du regard. Au final, je ne savais toujours pas quelle genre de relation ils entretenaient. Ils semblaient amis mais depuis combien de temps. La rentrée ou bien avant ? Vu que Sparks est, tout comme moi, en première année et que j'avais l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps ce serait plus logique de penser que c'était bien avant Poudlard. Peut-être que le garde-chasse était une connaissance de ses parents. … oui fort possible.

-Bah alors Theran ! Tu viens ? S'exclama Sparks en me faisant un geste pour que je les rejoigne. Le demi-géant me regardait aussi mais avec beaucoup plus de réserve que l'albinos. (Pas si bête que ça en faite)

Je m'approchai d'eux alors qu'ils avaient repris leurs conversations tout en avançant vers le château. Je les rattrapai vite mais me mis à une certaine distance afin de les laisser converser tranquillement. Ça ne me concernait sûrement pas. Je réussis à entendre tout de même les mots « œuf », « oncle » et « hippogriffe ». Rien de bien clair.

Je continuais à avancer en regardant le ciel dégagé. Il faisait encore très beau aujourd'hui. Dommage que cette journée ne soit pas à l'image du temps. Ça aurait sûrement été plus agréable.

-Au faite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ton cours de vol Theran ? Me demanda soudainement Sparks en tournant sa tête dans ma direction.

-Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez retrouvées aussi loin la professeur et toi ?

Je ne sursautais même pas cette fois-ci et la regardais dans les yeux avec lassitude. Je commençais à m'habituer à son attitude assez particulière et ce constat me dérangeait beaucoup. Car habitude était souvent associé à rapprochement. Or, je n'avais aucune envie de me rapprocher d'elle.

-Un accident mineur, tu n'as pas entendu ce que la prof à dit ? Lui répondis-je un peu sèchement.

-Olà ! Olà ! Tout doux ! Je demandais juste par simple curiosité. Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Et bien la prochaine fois laisse ta curiosité où elle est.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et je l'imitai avec un temps de retard. Nous nous regardâmes.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un seul coup.

-Je veux dire... je ne t'ai rien fait alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Et d'ailleurs, je t'ai même aidé ! Et tu ne m'as presque pas remercié ! Juste un merci du bout des lèvres, comme si ça t'écorchait les cordes vocales ! Donc dans l'histoire c'est moi qui devrais ne pas t'aimer ! Alors pourquoi ? Insista-telle.

-Que je t'aime ou pas là n'est pas le problème. D'ailleurs je ne peux même pas dire que je t'aime ou pas puisque je te connais à peine. Lui expliquais-je

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Tu es comme ça avec tous le monde ou c'est juste moi ? Tu viens de le dire ! Tu ne me connais pas alors pourquoi à chaque fois que je te parle j'ai l'impression que je te dérange ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle la referma directement ne sachant quoi répondre. Je la voyais réfléchir tout en me regardant quand je remarquai que le garde-chasse, qui avait continué sa route sans nous, revenait à grand pas.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il quand il fut à notre hauteur.

Sparks se retourna brusquement vers le demi-géant

-Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fait que discuter. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Vous pouvez sûrement le faire en marchant. Je n'aimerai pas m'absenter trop longtemps quand même.

-Oh oui Fleetwing ! Bah retourne-y je vais raccompagner Theran jusqu'au château ! Et puis nous y sommes presque. Se dépêcha-t-elle de rajouter quand le demi-géant voulu protester.

-Moui, oui, tu as raison. Décidément tu es très gentille Tira !

Il tourna sa grosse tête vers moi en me regardant suspicieusement puis reportant son attention sur la Serdaigle.

-Et bien je vais vous laisser. J'espère que tu reviendras me voir bientôt Tira. Bonne soirée !

Puis il partit en direction de sa cabane en me laissant encore une fois seule avec Sparks. A croire que ça m'arrivait tout le temps.

Elle continuait à secouer sa main en un au-revoir au garde-chasse alors que celui-là même ne la regardait plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

-Tu sais qu'il ne te voit plus là.

Elle se retourna vers moi la main toujours levée.

-Oui, je sais. Je réfléchissais.

-Bah oui, évidemment. Tu réfléchissais, où avais-je la tête. Dis-je ironiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa sa main.

-Tu recommences. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant dans ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu le dis comme si c'était évidemment. Quand je vois quelqu'un faire un signe d'au-revoir, pour moi il fait un signe d'au-revoir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas perdu dans ses pensées. C'est tout.

-Et bien moi je réfléchissais... c'est tout.

Je la regardai puis soupirai.

-Et toi tu soupires tout le temps. L'entendis-je me dire.

-Et alors ? J'ai le droit de soupirer non ?

-Oui, j'avais juste envi de te le dire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Noble attention de ta part. Lui dis-je en marchant vers le château.

Elle me suivit et se mit à ma hauteur.

-On peut peut-être repartir sur de bonnes bases tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, notre première rencontre ne s'est pas fait dans les meilleures circonstances. Ajouta-elle alors que je haussai un sourcil.

-Non en effet.

Le vent s'était levé et une douce brise balayait maintenant le parc. Le soleil était déjà presque au ras de l'horizon. Les jours n'allaient pas tarder à être de plus en plus court et les promenades dans le parc moins agréable.

-Alors ?

Par Merlin c'est qu'elle est têtue en plus. Je ne vois pas en quoi partir sur de « bonnes bases » allait amélioré notre rela... ressentit l'une vis à vis de l'autre. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais je sentais toujours son regard posé sur moi. Je tournai la tête malgré moi et croisai son regard qui me défiait de ne pas accepter. Ce foutu regard assuré qu'elle m'avait déjà lancé hier.

...

Si je n'acceptai pas, j'avais de forte chance de la revoir encore et encore. Plus énervante que jamais. Elle serait capable de me poser la question tous les jours. J'eus un léger frisson à cette idée. Je n'y survivrai pas... ok, très bien ! Avec un peu de chance je ne la reverrai plus (ou en tout cas plus en dehors des cours qu'on avait en commun) si j'acceptais.

Je soupirai de plus belle et je la vis sourire au coin.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps et nous nous fîmes face. Elle souriait toujours et son visage rayonnait d'une joie un peu trop exagérée à mon goût. Je la regardai pour ma part avec un certain agacement. Cela ne sembla pas la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

-Bien ! Alors je me présente ! Commença-t-elle en me tendant la main,

-Je m'appelle Tira Sparks et je suis en première année à Poudlard dans la maison des nobles serdaigles ! Mon grand-père était blagueur professionnel et je l'aide depuis que je peux marcher. J'aime les animaux surtout les dragons et les hippogriffes ! D'ailleurs mon oncle à un élevage d'hippogriffe alors c'est pour ça que...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? Elle raconte toute sa vie !

-Et oh stop ! M'exclamais-je en tendant les mains devant moi pour l'arrêter, ton nom et ton prénom sont amplement suffisant.

-Oh, oui... je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! dit-elle finalement en souriant d'avantage.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et me présentais à mon tour.

-Je m'appelle Sirona Theran, J'hésitais un instant avant de finir, fille de Jean-Phillipe Theran et Alicia Theran née Milestone. Puis je m'inclinais selon la coutume, enchantée, finis-je une fois droite.

Sparks me regardait une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

-Alors tu es une sang-pure ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai pourtant étudié l'histoire des sang-purs en Grande Bretagne et je n'ai pas vu de Theran.

-C'est normal. Je ne viens pas de Grande-Bretagne répondis-je sans réfléchir.

-Tu viens d'où alors ? Tu n'as pourtant pas d'accent particulier. Ou peut-être est-ce que parce que je ne m'y connais pas en accents. Tu viens de loin ?

Je la regardais poser encore et encore des questions sur mes origines et sur mon pays natal. Ça n'arrêtait pas. Et je commençais vraiment à regretter d'avoir accepter ses « bonnes bases ». Mais pourquoi avais-je répondu aussi bêtement aussi. C'était un coup à me tirer un sort dans le pied !

-Du Canada ! Finis-je par l'interrompre, je viens du Canada, le reste n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

-Le Canada ! C'est loin en effet. Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais j'aimerais vraiment étudier les hippogriffes locaux. Tu savais que les hippogriffes canadiens n'avaient pas des têtes d'aigles mais des têtes de hiboux ? Et qu'ils étaient aussi principalement nocturnes, au contraire de nos hippogriffes grands-brittons ! Je pense que ça doit être un pays super intéressant à découvrir.

-Oui, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'approuver alors que les souvenirs revenaient doucement. Je me perdis bien vite dans mon esprit tout en me mettant à nouveau en marche vers le château accompagnée de Tira. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlées tout du long du chemin nous ramenant dans le hall. Nous y sommes arrivées très vite d'ailleurs et déjà nous devions nous séparer. (Dommaaaaaage!)

Je me tournais vers Sparks.

-Bon, on se voit en Botanique du coup.

-Yep, répondit-elle enthousiaste.

Il se passa un moment pendant lequel aucune de nous deux ne prit la parole. Pour ma part j'étais assez mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Je ne savais donc pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire et faire. Je me retrouvais donc là à attendre bêtement... bah à attendre bêtement, je ne sais quoi. Quant à la Serdaigle, aussi... pas étonnant que ce soit, elle me regardait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de ma part. Un sourire ? Hors de question. Une accolade peut-être ? Non. Peut-être juste que je parle ? Fort possible . Mais alors quoi ? … (je suis complètement nulle en relation sociale, oui, et alors ?)

-Hum, commençais-je en essayant de cacher mon malaise.

-Bon et bien...

Tira sourit plus largement. Je ne devais pas cacher mon malaise aussi bien que ça.

-On se voit en Botanique alors ! Finit-elle par dire, toujours aussi amusée.

-Oui, oui en Botanique. A la prochaine fois alors Sparks. Répondis-je un peu plus sûre de moi.

-Salut Theran!

Puis elle partit après m'avoir accorder son sourire et son étincelle d'amusement dans le regard.

Une fois hors de ma vue je lâchais un énorme soupire de soulagement. Bien. Maintenant que j'étais enfin seule, j'allais pouvoir me reposer et effacer cette fin de journée de ma tête.

Le chemin jusqu'au dortoir se fit sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit les bras en croix et les yeux fermés en repensant à ce qui m'était arrivée aujourd'hui malgré mon désir de l'oublier. Les images de mon enfance revinrent en force que me laissèrent hébétée un moment.

Puis les jumeaux s'imposèrent par la suite, ne me laissant pas souffler. Je savais, avec certitudes, qu'ils y étaient pour quelque chose dans mon petit... accident. Comment, j'en avais aucune idée . Pourquoi, encore moins. Et après tout je m'en fichais pas mal. J'avais déjà décidé de me venger de leur petite farce puéril du début d'année, et j'en étais doublement décidée après ce cours, on peut le dire désastreux, de vol.

Il y eut après, la rencontre avec Sparks. Malgré qu'elle soit agaçante et très énergique (voir, trop énergique), il n'en était pas moins que grâce à elle, j'avais réussi à oublier le temps de notre échange, ma peur. Et puis, peut-être que grâce à notre « nouvelle entente » on allait pouvoir avoir des conversations normales.

...

Nah mais des conversation normales... ou avais-je la tête. C'est pas avec une serdaigle que je devrais socialiser mais avec ma maison...

Je sentais que tout n'allait pas se passer comme je le voudrais.

* * *

><p>Le repas, se passa aussi silencieusement que d'habitude. McMo essaya quant bien même de me faire réagir en me lançant des pics sur le cours de vol et avant que le repas ne commence, mon cher directeur de maison me donna rendez-vous dans son bureau après le dîner.<p>

Alors que j'y allais, je vis deux gryffondors identiques et roux s'approchaient de moi avec l'intention de me parler. Sauf que je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Et je leurs fis bien comprendre en leur lançant mon plus mauvais regard puis en les ignorant par la suite. Je sentis leurs regards me suivre jusqu'à ce que j'ai changé de couloir.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Rogue et fut légèrement surprise quand il m'ouvrit la porte lui même.

-Entrez Mlle Theran ! M'ordonna-t-il aussi froidement qu'à l'accoutumer. (Qui avait dit que Severus Rogue était plus conciliant envers les élèves de sa maison que je lui jette un sort?)

Il claqua la porte avant que je n'ai atteint son bureau et me dépassa d'un pas rapide, en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. (Je devais quand même avouer que ça faisait son petit effet). Je m'arrêtai devant son bureau debout en attendant qu'il me donne la permission que m'asseoir.

Il prit le temps de s'installer en rangeant les copies qui traînaient puis croisa ses mains devant lui et leva la tête dans ma direction. Son visage, malgré sa neutralité toute calculée, laissait transparaître un certain dédain. Je n'étais sûrement pas la personne qu'il appréciait le plus.

-Asseyez-vous.

Je touchais à peine la chaise qu'il enchaîna sans autre cérémonie.

-Mme Bibine m'a fait part de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son cours et de votre petit... problème.

Problème ! Problème ! C'est un peu exagérer tout de même, c'est pas non plus nécessaire de savoir voler sur un balai tout de même !

-Elle ne semble pas savoir la cause exacte de votre accident, même si je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question. Elle a donc donné un mot au directeur qui m'a lui même fait part de sa décision.

Il me tendit un papier où une écriture fine et penchée s'étalait sur quelques lignes

-Vous vous doutez bien que malgré ce mot, il faut une confirmation de vos parents quant à votre... inaptitude sur un balai. Finit-il avec un sourire moqueur et impersonnel.

A l'entendre, on dirait que c'est un défaut...

- Je vais donc envoyer un hibou à vos parents et attendre leur confirmation afin que vous puissiez passer votre nouveau temps libre à, par exemple, vous perfectionner dans d'autre matière...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais son sous-entendu était très clair. Il fallait que je m'améliore en potion... et il attendait que je passe le temps du cours de vol à apprendre les différents ingrédients et leurs réactions entre eux... super, je sentais que les prochains cours de potions allaient être des plus salutaires.

-Bien sûr professeur. Répondis-je en le regardant avec le plus de sincérité possible.

Il se redressa sur son siège toujours en me regardant un sourcil haussé de suspicion puis se réinstalla en reprenant les copies qu'il avait laissé de côté.

-Vous pouvez disposer Mlle Theran. Je vous ferais parvenir moi-même la réponse de vos parents.

Déjà il ne me regardait plus. C'était pas la politesse qui allait le tuer. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers la sortie quand il reprit la parole. Je me retournai une main déjà sur la poignée mais il ne me regardait toujours pas.

-La prochaine fois que vous savez avoir un problème Mlle Theran. Vous auriez l'amabilité de me prévenir avant, histoire que vous nous évitiez, à vous comme à moi, de vous afficher de la sorte. Il n'est pas bien vu que de vous mettre en avant comme vous l'avez fait. Dit-il froidement.

Il releva la tête et son regard me cloua littéralement sur place.

-Ai-je bien été clair ? Insista-t-il. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

-Oui, très clair monsieur.

-Bien, dit-il en retournant à ses copies.

Je me forçai à sortir malgré mon cœur qui battait à mes tempes. Même si sur le coup j'avais été quelque peu effrayé par l'attitude de mon directeur de maison, j'étais maintenant en colère contre lui. En plus de n'avoir pas vraiment prêter attention à mon … ma... phobie comme tout directeur de maison se doit de l'être. Il m'accusait, moi, de l'avoir fait exprès ? Mais, et puis quoi encore ? Avec un directeur pareil, je ne m'étonne plus que Serpentard soit aussi mal vu !

Je marchai d'un pas vif jusqu'à mon dortoir en ignorant McMo (elle n'avait vraiment que ça à faire elle!) et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Je me mis rapidement en pyjama et refermai les rideaux de mon lit sans une parole.

Malgré mon état d'énervement, je m'endormis aussitôt et me réveillai le lendemain calme et reposée.

Bien, maintenant que je m'étais quelque peu remise de ma journée d'hier. Je pouvais m'atteler à mes devoirs. Autant ceux des cours que de mes devoirs personnels.

J'avais une vengeance à préparer et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller en douceur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu.<strong>

**Nous avons donc dans ce chapitre quelques précisions sur ma tite Si' et une ... euh... amélioration relationnelle. Enfin j'espère. J'essaye, du mieux que je peux d'expliquer un minimum mais j'ai l'impression parfois de ne pas être clair dans mes explications elles-même... Vous remarquerez que j'arrive à m'embrouiller toute seule! xD**

**Enfin breeeeef! Le prochain chapitre sera donc de Iz'. Et moi je vous retrouve une autre fois!**

**Tschuss!**

**PS: Toute review est la bienvenue! Merci encore de nous lire.**


	7. Commandantes des Armées Canines

_Je sais, je sais, c'etait long a venir! Mais j'ai une vie! (un peu) Passons. Je m'excuse du retard. C'est sans doute pas la derniere fois que l'attente sera longue, mais tout vient a point a qui sait attendre! J'ai pas eu le courage de faire une correction avancee, donc il manque peut etre (sans doute) quelques accents par ci par la. Et des cedilles aussi. N'hesitez pas a me les signaler si vous les trouvez! Oui, c'est un jeu en fait. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Un truc que j'aime faire le samedi, c'est me lever tôt, manger tranquillement seulabre dans la grande salle en lisant un bouquin, et filer a la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs.<p>

C'est une habitude que j'ai acquise avec mon père, parce que les dessins animes sont toujours super tôt le samedi.

Je me levai en silence, attrapai mes vêtements et filai dans la salle de bain. Une fois présentable, je m'autociblai avec un sort de ma propre invention, l'Etouffebruit, et préparai mon sac.

La salle commune était vide, à l'exception de deux cinquième années, en train de plancher sur un trèèèèès long parchemin de potions. Une fois devant la porte, je poussai de tout mon poids (elle est super lourde la porte !) et me faufilai dehors.

Avant de me diriger vers la grande salle, je soulevai le heurtoir et le laissai retomber une fois.

-J'ai 192 poule. Pourtant, « poule » ne prend pas de s. Pourquoi ? me demanda la tête d'aigle.

-Je vais y réfléchir, lui répondis-je en partant vers la grande salle.

Hum, costaud celle ci. Notre salle commune est la seule à ne pas être cachée derrière un tableau et protégée par un mot de passe. Tous les jours, le heurtoir nous pose une énigme différente, et tant qu'on n'a pas la réponse, on n'entre pas. Pour l'instant, je ne suis jamais restée dehors. Mais son histoire de poules la…

Je déjeunais en compagnie des « Contes de Grimm », tome 1, version originale et sorcière, que j'avais découvert a la bibli en début d'année. Ayant vu ce livre, je me suis demande combien d'autre livres de « contes de fées » du monde moldus étaient vraiment des contes de fées. Je n'avais jamais pense a aborder le sujet avec mon oncle.

Toujours est-il que ca donne de quoi réfléchir : les loups-garous sont-ils plus sensibles a la couleur rouge qu'aux autres couleurs ?

Tout en continuant ma lecture, je me dirigeais vers la bibli. J'adressais un vague signe de la main a Madame Pince, plongée dans l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant. Son état avait sans doute été provoque a l'aide d'une potion dont été badigeonne la quenouille. En se piquant, la potion serait entrée dans son système Maintenant, ce qui serait intéressant, ce serait de recréer la potion en question…Je doute que la recette soit dans le livre de potions de première année. Il faudra que j'y revienne. Ca me donne envie de me pencher sur les légendes et autres BLAM.

-Aieuh… marmonnais-je en me tenant la tête.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? demanda une voie grognon que je commençais a connaître.

-Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu bouquinais, répondis-je en ramassant son livre. Plantes d'un naturel collant ? demandais-je a voie haute en lisant le titre.

-Heu oui, répondit-elle, hésitante. En fait… Bon, viens, on va s'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer.

Je la suivis jusqu'à une table dans un coin isole, couverte de livres et de bouts de parchemin. Nous nous assîmes face à face.

-Alors, quel est ton projet super-secret ? demandais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'était un projet super-secret ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu m'amène dans un coin recule de la bibli, tu ne veux pas en parler la ou d'autres peuvent entendre, j'ai pas eu a chercher loin vraiment.

-Bon, ok, Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout. Promets moi de pas en parler aux deux roux alors.

-Les jumeaux ?

-Ceux la même. Engeances infernales.

-Ca roule, botus et mouche cousue.

-C'est motus et bouche cousue.

-Tu joues sur les mots. Crache le morceau.

-Non, c'est toi qui joues sur les mots. Et je ne reçois pas d'ordres.

-Ralala, mais c'est pas possible ca, tu va me raconter oui ou zut ?

-D'accord, d'accord, mais parle moins fort, le cerbère rode…

-Le cerbère. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est une femme délicieuse si on apprend à la connaître et a- son regard m'interrompit. Oui, ok, ca lui va bien.

-Donc. Je suis en train d'élaborer un plan pour me venger d'eux. Je n'apprécie PAS d'être la victime d'un tour aussi peu élaboré, et ils ont profite d'un moment de faiblesse pour être plus que fourbes. Donc, je me venge, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils vers la fin.

-Pas besoin de te justifier, je suis toujours partante pour jouer des tours, répondis-je en souriant. Quel est ton plan d'action ?

-Je compte les teindre en vert serpentard, les coller à un mur, et faire en sorte que Rusard les trouve et découvre des Bombabouses dans leurs poches.

-Tout un programme ! Par quoi on commence ? répondis-je, enthousiasmée a l'idée d'organiser un aussi bon plan.

Depuis que mon grand-père est mort, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire des plans, ni de blagues très évoluées et complexes (restrictions du nombre voyez-vous). Alors faire partie d'un duo dynamique/joueur/blagueur/explosif, c'est mon rêve !

-On ? Tu comptes m'aider ? Ca va me couter combien ? Tu n'es pas amie avec eux ? C'est pas très honnête ce que tu fais.

-Oui, si tu veux bien. Rien. Si, ce sont mes amis. Puisque ce sont mes amis, je me permets de leur jouer un tour. Si on ne peut plus jouer de tours a ses amis, a quoi bon ?

-Certes, si tu le dit.

-Alors, tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?

-Pour l'instant, je me suis penchée sur la glue, mais tout ce que j'ai trouve est trop haut niveau. Tu es douée en potions ?

-Aha ! Ca tombe bien. Il se trouve que je me débrouille pas mal en potions. J'ai déjà gagne 5 points depuis le début de l'année.

-Alors la, je ne peux rien dire. CINQ points ? Bravo.

-La glue, la glue. Passe moi le livre des plantes gluantes s'il te plait.

Voyons voir. Une base de mucus de veracrasse (gluant, vert et dégoutant) avec des limaces cornues (vous avez déjà marche sur une limace pieds nus ? ca cooooooooolle), et une quelconque plante collante… Peut être des têtes de tue-mouche. Elles engluent la mouche avant de la digérer. Quoique… On veut pas les digérer… AHA ! de la sève de caoutchouc ! Il me semble avoir vu des plants en botanique. Ca sent l'expédition nocturne tout a fait illégale. Ca me plait.

Je relevais la tête de mes notes pour trouver Sirona plongée dans mon livre de contes.

-Pssst… J'ai peut être trouve.

Elle releva la tête d'un air coupable.

-Je t'écoute.

Je lui fis part de mes réflexions.

-Très bien. Tu es partante pour la récolte de sève ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ouaip, pas de soucis. De toute façon, je n'ai toujours pas trouve la réponse pour le heurtoir, alors je vais pas rentrer de sitôt. J'ai bien fait d'emporter toutes mes affaires utiles ce matin.

-Oula oula, quoi ? Quelle réponse ? Quel heurtoir ? Quelles affaires utiles ?

-Pour rentrer dans nos dortoirs, le heurtoir de la porte de la salle commune nous pose une énigme. La réponse est le mot de passe. Et ca change tous les jours. Et j'ai pas celle d'aujourd'hui.

-Mais c'est ridicule !

-Nan, c'est marrant ! On a une bonne cohésion inter-maison comme ca. On se retrouve souvent en groupe devant la porte pour faire des brainstorms quand il nous en pose une difficile.

-Ok, donc c'est pas que toi en fait, tous les Serdaigles sont dingues, constata-t-elle.

-T'es marrante ! dis-je en rigolant.

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Alors, récolte de sève ce soir, repris-je. J'ai une fiole de mucus dans mon sac et on peut facilement trouver les limaces dans le potager d'Hagrid.

-Mais pourquoi te balades-tu avec du mucus de veracrasse sur toi ?

-On sait jamais ! Par contre, j'ai deux-trois trucs à finir avant qu'on passe aux trucs funs.

-Quels trucs ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Une conclusion pour Rogue, finir un livre de sortilèges de déplacement et lévitations pour professeur Flitwick, pas grand chose, lui répondis en énumérant sur mes doigts. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, la rassurai-je en sortant le livre en questions, un autre de potions, une plume et du parchemin.

Une demie-heure plus tard, c'était chose faite.

Theran était restée à mes cotes, en lisant mon livre de contes. N'entendant plus le grattement de ma plume sur le parchemin, elle releva le nez du bouquin.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

-Affirmatif compagnonne, nous pouvons désormais nous livrer à une série d'activités illicites forts intéressantes et excitantes ! lui répondis-je en rangeant mes affaires.

-Faudra m'expliquer en quoi ramasser des limaces dans un potager peut être excitant et intéressant, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, je suis heureuse que tu aies soulevé ce point, car justement vois-tu –

-C'était rhétorique. T'es pas vraiment une Serdaigle, en fait, juste une tête de piaf, me coupa-t-elle.

-Aouch, ca pique ca, Serpinette. D'ailleurs, Serpinette, ca me fait penser à une marque de serpillère. Tu devrais aller voir Rusard, une belle amitié pourrait se développer entre vous, lui répondis-je en la gratifiant d'un sourire côtelette.

Sourire côtelette, mode d'emploi :

Etape une : serrer les dents.

Etape deux : étirer la bouche le plus possible, en tentant d'illustrer le mythique « Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ».

-Mais dis-moi, tu t'améliores, celle-ci était presque drôle, dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire narquois made in Rogue.

-AH ! J'y pense ! Rogue vous a-t-il donne des cours de sourire narquois et condescendant en début d'année ? Une sorte de gros briefing Serpentesque ? lui demandais-je.

- … T'es sérieuse la ?

-Vous avez des points en plus si vous l'utilisez ? Et le coup des sourcils, ca vient de la aussi ?

Au lieu de me répondre comme une personne civilisée le ferait, elle m'attrapa le bras (NAOOOOON, MON BRAS, palsambleu !) et m'entraina a sa suite.

-Ecoute, lançais-je quelque peu essoufflée après trois minutes de marche intense et forcée, je suis plutôt pour le contact, mais il faut vraiment arrêter avec mon bras. Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt me prendre doucement la main, ou délicatement par les épaules, au lieu de me déboiter le bras ? C »est pas trop complique pourtant, et puis, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter celaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? finis-je en braillant.

Elle s'arrêta net et me plaqua la main sur la bouche. Mes reflexes prirent le dessus, et je lui léchais la main en bavant bien.

-Euuuurk, mais c'est répugnant ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un bon en arrière, le visage tordu par une grimace de dégout.

-On ne touche pas à ma bouche ! Je mords, aussi, ajoutais-je en montrant les dents.

-Ok, ok, alors vient, on y va, capitula-t-elle. Complètement siphonnée, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa marche infernale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte d'Hagrid.

-Vas-y, frappe, me chuchota-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Non, toi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Pourquoi moi ? répondit-elle.

-C 'est ta potion, répliquais-je.

-Mais c'est ta recette, continua-t-elle, toujours a voix basse.

-Mais pourquoi on chuchote ? demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Igmeffspr.

-Pardon ? J'ai pas tout compris, on aurait dit que tu vomissais en même temps que tu parlais.

-Il me fait peur, répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Il ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche tu sais. Non, vraiment, il lui fabriquerait sans doute un petit lit, et il lui préparerait des petits plats pour mouche, mais il ne lui ferait pas de mal, expliquai-je en voyant son air dubitatif.

Sur ce, je frappai trois grands coups en braillant « HAGRIIIIIIID, C'EST MOIIIIIIIIII ! »

-Mais c'est pas vrai ca… soupira Sirona, en le frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, pendant que résonnaient les aboiements de Crockdur.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un éclair noir et baveux se jeta sur moi. Sirona avait agrippe ma main, mue par un reflexe terrorise, et fut entrainée a ma suite dans ma chute.

-Crockdur, mon bon gros ami canin, tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi quand je dis ASSIS ! SAGE ! GAAAAAAARDE A VOUS !

Il se leva immédiatement et s'assit de suite.

-Tu donnes des ordres comme ca toi ? interrogea Sirona en se relevant et en s'époussetant.

-Oui, je suis commandante des armée canines, répondis-je en marmonnant un petit sort de nettoyage pour ôter la bave de mes cheveux.

-T'as définitivement un pet au casque, oui, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Avoues, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, répliquai-je en frémissant des sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait ton charme, P'Tira ? gronda la voix d'Hagrid

-Eeep ! couina Sirona en se tassant sur elle même.

-Mon pet au casque ! répondis-je en souriant.

-Vaut mieux qu'ca fasse ton charme plutôt qu'ce soit un défaut, parce qu'il est plutôt massif, répondit Hagrid en lançant un clin d'œil a Sirona, qui en plus d'être tassée, vira au rouge.

-Roooh, tu vois comme tu es, moi qui venait te proposer mes services gratuitement pour ôter les limaces de ton potager, tsss. Aucune reconnaissance ! Je suis brimée ici, snif.

-Oh, alors, j't'en prie, donne-t-en a cœur joie, avec les pluies récentes, elles se sont multipliées, dit-il en lançant un regard meurtrier a son potager.

Regard qui n'échappa pas a Sirona, qui se ratatina encore un peu plus.

-Merci Hagrid ! A plus tard ! lançais-je en chopant la main de la Serpinette et en l'entrainant vers le potager.

-Amusez-vous bien les filles, répondit-il en rentrant dans sa cabane. Cahute ? Maison ? Cabanutaison. Ouais, ou pas. Avant de regagner ses pénates. Voilà, ca le fait ca.

Nous fîmes le tour de l'habitation d'Hagrid, je poussai le portail du potager, et nous nous retrouvâmes engluées jusqu'aux chevilles de boue épaisse et marron. De la bonne grosse boue. Bien comme il faut. Heureusement que j'avais pense a prévenir la Serpinette de prendre ses bottes, sinon, je n'en aurais pas entendu la fin.

-Bien, je te propose que nous nous séparions pour augmenter nos chances de succès quand à la récolte d'un max de limaces.

-D'accord. Je commence par la.

-Okay, je vais commencer de l'autre cote.

Une fois arrivée à mon bout du potager, je posai mon seau, et commençai à chasser la limace au milieu des citrouilles géantes. Une bonne demie-heure s'écoula sans incident notable. A part la fois ou Sirona se plaignit d'avoir été mordue par une limace. Ce dont je doute, car les limaces n'ont pas de dents. J'en étais à ma vingtième limace, quand une boule de boue s'écrasa sur ma tête. Je me relevai d'un bond, et exécutai un demi-tour digne d'une patineuse moldue. La Serpinette était en train de balancer nonchalamment une limace dans son seau. Je l'observai a travers mes paupières plissées, tentant de lire dans son cerveau, tout en ramassant une poignée de boue fourrée a la limace. Que je lui envoyai après en pleine poire.

Une féroce bataille de boue limaceuse s'ensuivie nous utilisions les citrouilles comme boucliers, avec une interdiction tacite mutuelle d'utiliser nos baguettes.  
>Tout a coup, la porte de derrière de la maison d'Hagrid s'ouvrit. Surprises, nous jetâmes toutes les deux nos poignées de boue dans cette direction, et elle atterrirent sur un Hagrid plutôt surpris.<p>

Sirona, qui était la plus proche de la maison, fit promptement le tour de sa citrouille pour la mettre entre elle et le demi-géant. J'en profitai pour lui envoyer une dernière, mais énorme, motte de boue dans le dos, m'attirant ainsi un regard calculateur. Un regard de Serpentard qui réfléchit quoi.

-Hahaha, explosa le garde-chasse, a la grande surprise de Sirona, qui risqua un œil en restant planquée derrière sa citrouille.

Comme si une citrouille allait la protéger d'un demi-géant. Ahlala, la naïveté de certains. Certaines. Certaine.

-Oh, Hagrid, toi ici ! Laisse moi te filer un coup de baguette, dis-je en pointant la susmentionnée baguette et en le nettoyant de la boue qui s'était écrasée dans sa barbe et sur son torse. Tu tombes bien, repris-je, nous avons fini ! On va donc te laisser. Hein Siro ?

-Oui, on va partir, merci beaucoup Monsieur Hagrid, dit-elle rapidement en gardant les yeux au niveaux de ses genoux. Genoux d'Hagrid, hein, pas les siens, cela va de soi.

Elle attrapa son sac et son seau, je fis de même, et nous partîmes en direction du château. Sirona se retourna tout en commençant a marcher:

-Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Siro.

-Oups, ok chef.

-Et on ferait peut être bien d'enlever toute la boue qu'on porte, peut être ?

-Mais non ! Ca donnera du boulot à Rusard, j'ai remarque qu'il s'ennuyait ces derniers temps, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de me demander avec un sourire narquois (encore !) :

-Sinon, ca vient d'ou P'Tira ?

-NAN ! PAS TOI AUSSI ! MA VIE SOCIALE EST FINIE !

-Keep cool, j'ai horreur des surnoms débiles, l'Albinos.

-C'est pas un surnom débile ca peut être ? demandais-je en haussant des sourcils.

-Non, c'est la vérité.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Une fois arrivée aux portes d'entrée, une réflexion me vint.

-En fait, tu as raison, Siro, c'est pas acceptable comme surnom, ca me fait penser a sirop. Enfin, du sirop. Tu sais, genre, pour la toux et tout. La toux et tout toudoutoudoutoulou ! chantonnai-je en esquissant deux petits pas de danse.

-Infréquentable. Bien. Merci de ton aide pour les limaces. On se retrouve ce soir pour aller chercher cette fichue sève, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Oh. On se sépare déjà ? Ok. Pas de soucis. J'ai plein de trucs a faire de toute façon, comme me couper les ongles, ou trouver le mot de passe du jour… lui répondis-je, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir l'occasion de plus la connaître.

Elle s'éloigna en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

Hum. Cette interaction sociale fut brève. Je me mise à déambuler dans les couloirs calmes du château. Je suis sure que Sirona et moi pourrions être de supers partenaires de crimes, si seulement je réussissais à « l'amadouer »… Rah, et puis cette énigme stupide a base de poules, ou poule, je ne l'avais vraiment pas… Et puis j'ai faim et il reste encore une heure à attendre avant le déjeuner… Et puis mon sac est trop lourd, et j'ai froid aux joues.

J'en étais la dans mes pensées, lorsqu'un monstre surgit devant moi.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurlais-je comme une fille, que je suis, soit dit en passant, en fouillant mes poches frénétiquement pour trouver ma baguette, que je fis tomber dans ma précipitation. Puis le choc fut de trop, et je fis la morte, comme maman m'avait appris à faire devant un hippogriffe qui perd la boule. Les opossums font ca aussi. Fascinantes créatures, les opossums. Saviez vous qu'en plus de faire le mort en cas de danger, l'opossum dégage une odeur dégueu beurk ? Un peu a la moufette et autre putois.

Bref. Je diverge.

Le monstre parut surpris, puis explosa de rire. Il fut rejoins par Fred (ou George ?), lui aussi mort de rire. Puis George (ou était-ce Fred ?) ôta la tête du monstre. Et en fait, dedans, c'était Fred (ou George peut être ?).

La lumière se fut. Excellente farce. A mon tour alors. Au lieu de me relever et de faire comme si je n'avais jamais été morte, je décidais de rester par terre plus longtemps, sans bouger un cheveu.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers moi (Mais ? Comment peut elle le savoir, elle est morte ? –Simple, mon ami interrogatif. Je garde toujours un œil très légèrement entrouvert. Duuuuh.).

-Tira ? Aller, lève toi, pauvre petite chose ! dit l'un.

-On t'a bien eue, hein ? dit l'autre.

-Sache que tu n'étais pas la victime précise de ce plan, reprit l'un.

-En fait, on attendait quelqu'un, au pif, continua l'autre.

-Youhou ? Tira ? Tiiiiiiraaaaaaaaa ?

-TIRAAAAAAAAAA !

-Mince. On l'a cassée tu crois ?

-Je sais pas. Mince, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu te souviens de cette technique Moldue pour réanimer les gens ?

-Celle ou tu les gonfles comme un ballon ?

-Celle la même.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On risque de la casser encore plus.

-Un sort de chatouilles ?

-Non. Une claque ?

-Mais tu n'écoutes donc jamais Maman ? On ne frappe pas les filles…

-Ah ouais, j'avais oublie. Mince, faudra que je m'excuse auprès d'Alicia.

-Peu importe pour l'instant, on a détruit un cerveau Serdaigle, Flitwick va nous trucider.

-Roh mince ! Faut qu'on la réveille. Peut être si on la secoue doucement ?

A ce moment la, je me relevais en poussant un cri. (Le cri en question était Cowabunga) Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que leurs têtes a tous les deux étaient au dessus de ma tête a moi. Une collision digne d'un film d'action américain s'ensuivie.

-Aiiiiiiiiie aie aie aie aie aie aie aie aie aie aie !

-Mon cerveau ! Mon cerveau ! Tu m'as casse le cerveau !

-Ouille. Mais quelle idée stupide. Tellement gryffondorien, vraiment. Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide.

Nous nous regardâmes, chacun avec une énorme bosse qui commençait à se profiler sur nos fronts respectifs, et nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Sinon, une visite a l'infirmerie, ca vous dit ? J'ai peur d'avoir endommagé le cerveau de… Fred ?

-Bien joue ! Même notre propre mère nous confond. Comment tu as devine ? demanda-t-il.

-C'était de la chance pure et dure, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Nous partîmes sur ces sages paroles vers l'infirmerie. Trois pommades plus tard, c'était l'heure d manger. Enfin.

-Tu viens a notre table pour manger Tira ?

-Volontiers, George !

-… Et cette fois ci, chance ?

-Ouiiiiiiii, je suis irlandaise, ca ne m'étonnerais pas si j'avais du sang de leprechaun en moi. Et on le sait tous, les leprechauns sont chanceux par nature.

Après un déjeuner passe à piquer des patates de l'assiette de George tout en discutant Quidditch avec les jumeaux et Charlie, les jumeaux me proposèrent de passer l'aprèm avec eux à la bibliothèque, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient « des devoirs très sérieux à faire ». Qui s'avérèrent de n'être autre que des recherches pour une potion qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point.

-Hey Tira, tu voudrais pas

-Nous filer un coup de main

-Avec cette potion ?

-Ca dépend.

-Ca dépend de quoi ?

-Eh bien mon cher Fred, cela dépend de si vous comptez l'utiliser a bon escient.

-Quoi, encore ? C'est pas possible, tu dois avoir trouve un moyen de nous identifier, c'est la troisième fois déjà que tu ne te trompes pas ! se récria Fred.

-Mais nooooooon, je vous ai déjà explique, c'est du bol ! contrais-je

-Je n'y crois pas un instant, répondit-il.

-Moi non plus, renchérit George. Et pour ton information, cette potion sera utilisée afin de sauter les cours impunément.

-Ok, je veux bien aider alors ! dis-je en souriant.

-Alors, voilà nos bases : on veut fabriquer une potion qui une fois ingérée, te donne tous les symptômes de la grippe moldue, mais que pendant 2h. Juste assez de temps pour louper un cours fastidieux ou ennuyeux, expliqua Fred.

-Pas mal, bonne idée. Vous avez quoi pour l'instant ?

Nous passâmes une partie de l'après midi a échafauder une recette, puis je proposais aux jumeaux de l'essayer dans mon QG.

-Tu as un QG ? s'étonna George

-Oui. Un QG du trône.

-Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers son frère.

-Je crains que nous l'ayons perdue pour de bon cette fois, George.

-Oui, il est clair qu'elle se prend pour une noble

-Avec cette histoire de trône.

-Mais non ! Enfin, si, mais non, dis-je.

-Ah, merci, voilà qui clarifie énormément toute cette histoire, lança Fred en tournant un doigt au niveau de sa tempe.

-Les moldus appellent le siège des toilettes un trône.

-Donc en fait, tu es en train de nous dire que tu as élu domicile dans les toilettes ?

-Non, juste un QG d'activités illicites.

-TROP COOL ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne pas ? En même temps, je ne pensais pas que ca les impressionnerait autant que ca, c'est quand même un chaudron pose dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ah, cette partie, ils ne la connaissent pas encore.

-Bon, alors, let's go ! annonçais-je en tendant le bras, index pointe vers l'avant.

Ils me suivirent en silence, et une fois arrives devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, marquèrent une pause.

-Attends. Tu veux dire que

-Ton QG du trône se trouve

-Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ?

-Ceux de Mimi Geignarde ?

-Bah oui. Réfléchissez les gars ! Aucun garçon n'y vient, et les filles évitent Mimi autant que possible. C'est les toilettes les plus tranquilles de toute l'école !

-George, je t'avais bien dit qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'un consultant Serdaigle, ils sont, après tout, intelligents.

-Merci Fred. Allons-y, Alonzo !

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à concocter leur potion grippale. Une fois le premier essai fini et mis en bouteille, nous attrapâmes chacun une fiole.

-Bon. A trois, annonça Fred.

-Un, commença George.

-Deux, continuai-je.

-Et trois ! s'exclama Fred.

Nous avalâmes cul sec la mixture couleur caramel. La substance légèrement visqueuse coula le long de ma gorge. Je commençai immédiatement à avoir des courbatures, et je sentais ma température monter en flèche. Un coup d'œil aux jumeaux m'indiquait qu'ils devaient se sentir mal eux aussi : Fred était tout pale, et George se tenait courbe comme un petit grand père.

-Je crois que ca fonctionne, croassa George.

-Je dirais même plus, ca fonctionne, grogna Fred.

-Et ca doit durer deux heures ? demandais-je en m'asseyant précautionneusement contre le mur.

-Normalement, oui.

-Peut être plus longtemps si on s'est trompes.

-J'imagine qu'il faudra faire des tests supplémentaires pour vérifier que la potion ne réagit pas avec les potions susceptibles d'être données par Madame Pomfresh ? demandais-je

-Ah, bien vu.

Je m'installais plus confortablement, et décidais de réviser les derniers sorts de Métamorphose en transfigurant ma cape d'extérieur en couverture moelleuse, chaude et bleue. Les jumeaux m'imitèrent, en version rouge.

-Au fait les gars, test pour vous, grommelai-je en me remémorant le matin, voilà une énigme : j'ai 192 poule, mais « poule » ne prend pas de « s ». Pourquoi ?

-Tiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, geignit Fred.

-Je souffre, et tu nous poses des énigmes ? N'as-tu donc pas de cœurs pour les malades ? demanda George.

-Ok. Je peux squatter votre dortoir cette nuit ?

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bah si je trouve pas la réponse a cette énigme, je peux pas rentrer dans mon dortoir, dis-je en faisant la moue.

-Bah…

-Faudra qu'on demande à Lee…

-Qui est Lee ?

-Notre camarade de dortoir. Un mec bien comme il faut, marrant et tout.

-Okayyyyy. Et je risque de rentrer tard, j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibli cette nuit.

-Tu pourrais les faire maintenant peut être ? proposa George.

-Non, je compte m'infiltrer dans la réserve, mentis-je aisément.

-D'accord. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ca ira, ce sera plus simple toute seule, j'ai juste deux-trois livres à consulter.

Nous continuâmes a parloter pendant deux heures, puis les effets du caramel grippal (nom temporaire) commencèrent a s'estomper.

-Oh, ca fait du bien quand ca s'arrête, quand même, annonça Fred en s'étirant.

-Oui. On devrait essayer de faire des symptômes moins contraignant pour l'utilisateur, surtout niveaux fièvre.

-Ah, genre la fièvre est présente, mais non ressentie ? hasardais-je

-Exactement ! Tu est brillante, vraiment, Sparks, dit Fred en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

-Je sais, mais n'hésite pas a le redire souvent, lui répondis-je.

Nous remballâmes le chaudron et les ingrédients des jumeaux, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour le diner.

Une fois à la table des Grygry, je m'assis a cote de Fred.

Le diner se déroula sans heurt. J'oubliais toujours à quel point les Grygrys peuvent être bruyants… Je pense que je passerais les prochains repas à ma propre table, nous sommes tout de même beaucoup plus civilises que ces rustres. Et puis, ca faisait quelques jours que je délaissais quelque peut mon fan club base a Serdaigle.

Oui. Bon.

Par fan club, j'entends Sarah et Lisa.

Bon. Ok.

Elles ne sont pas exactement mon fan club, plus comme mes potesses de chambre.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par une masse s'écroulant sur moi. Pourquoi tout le monde me tombe dessus ? Me kidnappe le bras ? Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce que personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuh, snif.

-Oops. Désolée. Aie, ouille, mon bras est coince. Je suis vraiment désolée Sparks, j'ai trébuché sur mon pied gauche je crois. Je suis désolée, vraiment.

-Pas grave Tonks.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment vraiment, désolée désolée désolée ! continua-t-elle en se débattant pour essayer de dégager son pied.

Eeeeeeeet ce qui devait arriver arriva : son coude entra en collision avec ma tasse, m'arrosant copieusement de chocolat chaud brulant.

-Aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, chaud chaud chaud chaud je bruuuuuuuule ! Je me consuuuuuuume ! Au feuuuuuuu !

-AGUAMENTI ! hurla Charlie en me ciblant.

-Bwaaaaaaaa, je me noie, je me noie, a moi ! A l'attentat ! A l'assassinat !

-Je suis désolée, je suis desoleeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-A moi ! A moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce ramdam ?

McGonagall, heu, je veux dire, professeur McGonagall, s'était plante sournoisement devant nous. En fait, non, surement pas sournoisement, c'est de McGonagall qu'on cause, pas de Rogue.

Le fait est que, elle était la, dans toute sa splendeur ecossaise en tartan, bras croises sur la poitrine, nous regardant en pinçant les lèvres.

-Heu, commençais-je.

-En fait, continua Charlie.

-C'est a dire que… tenta Tonks

-Ce ramdam, c'est le mode de communication des Gryffondors, voilà ce que c'est. Infernal, vraiment. Passons Sparks, tu voulais qu'on revoie TON essai de potion ?

-Ah, euh, oui, d'accord ! Merci encore de m'aider avec ca, lui répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Nous partîmes de concert, sous le regard interloque de McGonagall, et ceux semi-dégoutés de mes compagnons de table.

Alors que nous cheminions vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, j'entendis un des jumeaux me hurler :

-TIRA ! POUR VOIR MORPHEE, C'ESTA GAUCHE !

Hum. Morphée. Gauche. Il venait de beugler le mot de passe de la tour Gryffondor à travers la Grande Salle, en fait. Hum. Gauche. Cœur ? Malchance ? Left ? Links ? Sinistra ? Hum, sinistra, ca sonne pas mal. Revenons en a nos oignons.

Tous les regards de la Grande Salle étaient à présent braques sur Sirona et moi. Nous continuâmes a nous diriger vers les portes une fois hors de vue, elle ralentit le pas, et je la rattrapais.

-T'as vu un peu la façon dont ils nous regardaient la tous ? Trop étranges, commentais-je.

- J'ai pas fais gaffe, répondit-elle. Bon, il nous faut un coin tranquille histoire de revoir le plan.

-OH ! Ca tombe bien ! Je connais l'endroit parfait ! m'écriais-je.

-Ok, passe devant.

Je l'entrainai a ma suite, en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage. Au moment de passer la porte, elle m'arrêta d'une main sur le bras :

-Ohohohoh, ou tu nous emmènes ?

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se lancer dans une reprise de Everbody was kung-fu fighting.

-Bah, dans un endroit tranquille pour revoir le plan, pardi !

-Et tu trouves que les toilettes c'est l'endroit idéal, toi ? Surtout celles –ci ?

-Particulièrement celles-ci ! Personne n'y va jamais, et Mimi est pas trop pénible la plupart du temps.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , SI SEUUUUUUUUUUULE ! nous parvint la voix perçante de Mimi.

-Pardon, tu disais ? rétorqua Sirona avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sinon, la salle de cours juste a cote est vide. A cause de Mimi en fait.

-Et connaissant cette donnée non-négligeable, tu m'entrainais dans des toilettes hantées ?

-Ouaip !

-Complètement irréelle. Allons-y.

Nous entrâmes. La salle était vide, les tables repoussées contre un mur, les bancs en piles a cote. Nous nous installâmes, dos au mur, et réfléchîmes à notre plan d'effraction de la serre numéro 2.

Une fois notre tactique mise au point, il nous restait une demie-heure à tuer avant le début du couvre-feu, donc 45 minutes pour plus de sureté.

-Bon, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre pendant 45 minutes, annonçais-je.

-On pourrait s'asseoir en silence et attendre ?

-Ouuuu…. on pourrait tenter de faire connaissance ?

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui.

-Bon, s'il le faut, commence.

-Okay Mickey !

-Non, moi, c'est Sirona.

-C'est une expression. Passons. Alors… Couleur préférée ?

- Le bleu. Je suppose que je dois te renvoyer la question ?

-Supposition correcte ! Le vert. A toi !

-Heuuu… Animal préféré ?

-Les hippogriffes, et toi ?

-Les chiens.

-Ok, matière préférée ?

-La métamorphose. Toi ?

-QUIDDITCH !

-C'est pas une matière, choix rejeté.

-Ok, alors les potions.

-Quoi, potion ? Même malgré Rogue ?

-Quand même, c'est un très bon Maitre de Potions ! Je suis d'accord qu'il n'est pas bon prof, mais il excelle dans sa matière, ca force le respect !

-… Ou pas.

-Aie, c'est ton directeur de maison, ca doit pas être simple que le courant passe pas ?

-Ca ne facilite pas les choses, en effet. Mais bon, pas trop le choix, alors, faut faire avec.

-C'est dommage. Tu aimes nager ?

-Oui, plutôt.

-Non, moi c'est Tira.

-Quoi ?

-Pluto, c'est le chien de Mickey.

-Mickey ?

-Oui, celui de tout a l'heure !

-QUOI ?!

-Bon, c'est un dessin anime Moldu. Mickey est une souris qui parle, Pluto est son chien. Et Mickey est l'emblème de son créateur, Walt Disney, qui est mort.

-Une souris qui parle qui a un chien qui est l'emblème de son créateur mort ?

-C'est ca ! Et moi aussi j'aime nager ! On devrait se faire une piscine party dans le lac !

-Hors de question.

-Bah… Pourquoi ? demandais, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je ne suis pas folle, je ne vaux pas sympathiser avec le Kraken.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ca, je peux lui demander d'aller jouer ailleurs !

-Bien sur, et la, tu vas me dire que vous êtes meilleurs potes depuis la rentrée ?

-Bah oui, quelqu'un a lance mon sandwich dans le lac, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il adorait les rillettes de saumon, donc je lui en ai apporte toutes les semaines depuis !

-Merlin… Question suivante.

-Endroit préféré dans l'école ?

-Le parc.

-Moi c'est la tour des Serdaigles, il y a un recoin planque avec une énorme baie vitrée qui surplombe le Lac, plein ouest, les couchers de soleil y sont spectaculaires.

-C'est l'heure.

-Alors allons-y.

Une fois arrivées près de la serre, je fis un roulé-boulé pour arriver devant la porte, tandis que Sirona me suivait en marchant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle.

-L'agent secret ! répondis-je.

-Arrête ca tout de suite, et dépêche d'ouvrir cette porte, siffla-t-elle.

-Chef oui chef ! murmurais-je en me mettant au garde a vous, baguette pointée vers le sol.

Nous nous introduisîmes dans la serre, récupérâmes l'échantillon voulu, ressortîmes, et je refermai la porte derrière nous.

-C'était une affaire rondement menée, chuchotais-je a nouveau a Sirona

-Oui, mais ne cris pas victoire trop tôt, il faut encore qu'on regagne nos dortoirs respectifs.

Une fois dans le hall, Sirona se tourna vers moi.

-Merci pour ton aide, chuchota-t-elle.

-Mais de rien, n'hésite pas a m'envoyer un hibou si tu as encore besoin d'aide incognito, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit !

Elle partit en direction des donjons, et je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, j'énumérerais mes trouvailles :

-Gauche, left, links, sinistra ?

-Entrez, dit-elle sèchement.

-Yesssss ! Heu, c'était lequel le bon ?

-Le dernier.

La salle commune était vide, à l'exception de deux têtes rousses dépassant du dossier d'un canapé. Je m'approchais sur la pointe des pieds, et leur ébouriffai les cheveux, une main sur chaque tête.

-Waaaaaaah ! s'écrièrent-ils en sautant du canap et en se mettant en position de ninjas.

-Du calme les filles, c'est que moi ! Bon, aller, au dodo !

Je suivis les jumeaux jusqu'à leur dortoir. Lee dormait déjà. N'étant que trois dans leur dortoir, les gars avaient la place d'avoir un canapé devant la cheminée.

-Bon, je squatte le canap, merci encore les gars !

Sur ce, je chourai des draps de rechange de Fred, un oreiller de George, et m'installai pour la nuit.


	8. Batailles de rats

**Et un deuxième chapitre en express! Un! On vous gate pour cette rentree! **

**...N'est-ce pas? ^-^ Donc voila un autre chapitre pour Sirona et on marque ici la fin de ce premier mois de cours pour nos petites sorcieres. **

**je vous laisse lire. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>J'avançai dans les couloirs vides et froids du château. Malgré que nous soyons en pleine après-midi, l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus présente (en même temps c'est normal vu qu'on est dans les cachots). Des courants d'airs frais me faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la tête et de petits couinements accompagnaient ça et là le passage rapide de rongeurs. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très agréable. Je continuais malgré tout en m'y enfonçant d'avantage.<p>

J'avais trouvé, il y a de ça plusieurs jours, cette partie abandonnée du château en l'explorant. Et n'allez surtout pas imaginer que je m'étais perdue.

…non...

Je m'étais juste retrouvée dans ces couloirs par le plus grand des hasards en essayant de prendre un raccourci pour aller jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue. (Oui, oui. Vous savez le genre de raccourci qui n'en est pas un ?!)

…

Certes. Ce n'était pas très honorable pour un serpentard de ne pas trouver son chemin dans les cachots mais zut ! Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde quand même !

…

Et puis... si personne ne le sait, tout va bien.

…

Enfin bref ! J'y retournai donc aujourd'hui pour une bonne raison. (Et sûrement pas pour le plaisir d'y être) Et cette bonne raison était en ce moment même entrain de me suivre.

Un tintement de métal résonna faiblement derrière moi. Je tournai prestement la tête imitant la fille paniquée et surprise. Alors que j'observai le couloir avec un affolement tout joué, un rat traversa rapidement toute la largeur du couloir en couinant pathétiquement. Il disparut bien vite dans un trou menant à un quelconque autre endroit plus sombre et humide encore. Un frisson me parcourut tout le dos malgré moi. (et ça je ne le jouais pas)

Après quelques minutes de silence, je poussai un soupir de soulagement feint et repartis.

Alors que je passais un tournant, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil, un mouvement, et un morceau de tissu rouge disparaître derrière une des nombreuses armures encore debout des cachots. Je souris et continuai mon chemin.

…

Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui étaient mes suiveurs.

Les jumeaux Weasley bien sûr !

(Non ? C'était pas évident ?)

C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour de ma petite vengeance personnelle. Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure. Juste de quoi leur montrer qu'on ne m'attaquait pas impunément. J'étais très rancunière et j'avais assez d'imagination pour qu'ils s'en souviennent.

Enfin... j'avais surtout beaucoup d'imagination mais pas forcement les moyens pour y satisfaire. D'où le fait que j'eus pris un peu de temps avant de savoir quoi leur faire qui soit dans mes moyens.

Mais j'avais trouvé ! Certes, j'avais été un peu aidé mais bon, si il en fallait pour arriver à mes fins...

Après avoir réussit à avoir tout le matériel nécessaire, il ne me manquait plus que mes deux victimes. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen de les bloquer dans un endroit désert. Ce qui, en y pensant bien, n'était pas bien compliqué dans un château aussi vaste que Poudlard. Ma petite mésaventure dans les cachots m'aidait donc beaucoup dans l'avancement de mon plan de bataille !

L'endroit trouvé, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les y attirer sans éveiller les soupçons. Là encore, j'eus un peu de chance. Et bien oui, je vous explique depuis le cours de vol, ils essayaient de me parler à chaque fois qu'on se croisait (ce que je n'ai pas fait en les ignorant ou en les priant, par un échange de regard foudroyant, de ne pas m'approcher). Peut-être pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie ou faire des remarques quelconque, mais peu m'importait. C'était donc, en adoptant une attitude étrange et suspecte en leur présence, que j'avais attisé leur curiosité et par la même occasion enclenché mon plan.

Bon, franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça allait marcher mais le fait est qu'ils y avaient cru. Ou peut-être pas...

Ils étaient là en ce moment et c'était le principal.

J'aperçus enfin la porte de la salle désaffectée, je m'y précipitais et fermais la porte immédiatement rentrée. Je me dépêchais de finir les dernier préparatif avant que les jumeaux n'arrivent. J'eus à peine le temps de me mettre à l'abri derrière une armoire renversée que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Ils mirent bien une minute avant que je ne puisse enfin apercevoir leurs silhouettes. J'esquissai un sourire et les entendis chuchoter mais je ne pris pas le temps d'y faire attention et lançai mon sort discrètement. Un wingardium leviosa et un cri de surprise plus tard ils étaient tous les deux collés au mur en face de la salle aussi vert que puisse être l'écusson de Serpentard.

Peut-être un peu trop en faite...

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-... que c'est ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la glu.

Je les regardais un moment se débattre puis me décidais à sortir de l'ombre, histoire de savourer d'avantage ma petite victoire. Leurs deux regards, si semblables, se braquèrent avec une synchronisation effrayante sur moi à l'instant même où je sortais de la pièce.

-C'est toi qui nous a fait ça ? demandèrent dit-ils d'une même voix.

-... Non. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton ironique à leur question stupide. Ça paraît évident que c'est moi qui est fait ça non ?!

-...

Mais c'est qu'ils y réfléchissent en plus !

-Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Soupirais-je déjà exaspérée.

Ils me regardèrent d'abord avec surprise puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

…

Pourquoi riaient-ils alors qu'ils étaient collés au mur et complètement vert ?! Et je venais en plus de me moquer ouvertement de leur intelligence. A leur place, je serais hors de moi.

-Si j'avais su que ça vous aurez fait rire, j'aurais pensé à autre chose pensais-je à haute voix.

Ils se stoppèrent soudainement et me regardèrent avec indulgence tout en continuant à sourire.

-Pourquoi ne ririons-nous pas ? Demanda celui de gauche.

-Toute bonne blague mérite son due. Expliqua l'autre.

« A », (Oui ! Oui ! Je les appelle toujours comme ça. Et peut m'importe que « A « devienne « B » et inversement, je leur donnais ces lettres en fonction de leur position par rapport à moi. Donc « A » est toujours à gauche et « B » à droite)

Je disais donc « A » regarda son frère « B » et continua.

-Et puis, on ne s'y attendait sûrement pas.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Fred. Nous pensions trouver...

-... un sombre secret de serpent...

-... ou la salle commune des Serpentards...

-... mais nous nous sommes bien fait avoir cher George.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur ma personne.

-Tu nous as bien eut Theran ! Finirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je sursautais à l'entente de mon nom. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été confronté à leur manière si étrange de se parler. Ou peut-être que si... je n'avais sûrement jamais vraiment prêter attention à leur comportement bizarre. (J'avais déjà assez à faire avec Sparks sur ce point et le fait que je les évitais y était aussi pour beaucoup) Et le fait qu'ils connaissent mon nom m'avait sortit de cette incrédulité qui devait marquer mon visage. Je les regardais chacun leur tour ne sachant comme réagir face à la tournure qu'avait pris la situation.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, ça ne vous dérange absolument pas que vous soyez complètement vert ? Leur demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois puis « B » prit la parole.

-C'est vrai que le couleur verte n'est pas vraiment la couleur que nous préférons mais...

-... puisque c'est ta blague, qu'on est à Gryffondor...

-... et qu'il est plus que su qu'il n'y a pas une très bonne entente entre ta maison et la notre...

-... le choix est plus que logique.

-Et en faite ce n'est pas que ça nous dérange pas...

-... après tout on est de purs gryffondors, …

-... mais nous ne sommes pas du genre à en faire pour si peu. Finirent-ils d'une même voix.

Je soupirai de lassitude... j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir Sparks en face de moi. Mais cette fois-ci en double ! De quoi avoir un bon mal de tête pendant un moment.

Je regardai ma montre, histoire de ne pas être pris à court, lorsque mon deuxième petit cadeau allait arriver.

-La suite vous fera peut-être changé d'avis, Leur dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ils reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur moi alors qu'ils étaient parti, jusqu'alors, dans une étude approfondis de le glu qui les retenait prisonniers

-Il y a autre chose ? S'exclama A.

-Pourquoi tu nous en parles ? Continua B

-C'est pas marrant si tu nous préviens avant !

-Ça dépend du point de vu. De toute façon vous n'y couperez pas. Que je vous le dise, ou non.

Ils échangèrent encore un de leurs nombreux regards, ce qui commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Puis partirent sur des spéculations plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

Je les regardais faire puis ne pu empêcher un éclat de rire passé au travers de ma main plaquée sur ma bouche, quand ils proposèrent, avec un sérieux complètement hors contexte, qu'ils allaient être collé avec un Rogue tout aussi vert qu'eux au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Une image, pour le moins atypique, s'imposa dans mon esprit et je me mis à imaginer mon directeur de maison, arborant le vert de Serpentard et fusillant du regard les jumeaux collés à côté de lui, tout en leur retirant des points à la pelle.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent dans un belle ensemble les jumeaux en me regardant tout aussi sérieusement.

-Je... , mais je ne pus répondre que je laissai libre court à mon fou rire.

Je vis, à travers mes larmes, les jumeaux sourirent puis m'accompagner. Quand je m'eus calmée, je me surpris à leur sourire timidement. Sourire qu'ils me rendirent à mon plus grand étonnement.

-Bah finalement...

-.. t'es pas si coincée que ça, …

-... et plutôt sympa pour un serpent !

… je les regardais, incrédule. Ils avaient bien dit que j'étais coincée là, j'avais pas rêvé ?! Je me braquai soudainement et ils durent le voir car ils arrêtèrent presque immédiatement de rire. Nous nous regardâmes un moment dans le blanc des yeux.

Enfin... je passais plutôt mon regard de « A » à « B » alors qu'ils n'avaient, eux, que moi à regarder. Ce qui était quand même plus pratique pour eux et beaucoup moins pour moi. Même si, dans la situation actuelle, j'avais un avantage certain vu que j'étais libre de tout mouvement contrairement à eux. Mais ils étaient quand même deux...

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous. Je finis par regarder ma montre une nouvelle fois.

La glu n'allait pas tarder à perdre ses effets et je ne devais pas être dans la parage quand la deuxième partie de mon plan allait arriver.

Je me retournai et allai dans la pièce que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt afin de prendre plusieurs objets identiques dans mes mains. Je me redirigeai vers les jumeaux qui me suivaient avec insistance du regard. C'était assez dérangeant en faite, surtout dans ce silence que j'aurais pu attraper avec mes mains si elles n'étaient pas déjà occupées. J'eus un mouvement incertains avant de m'approcher d'avantage d'eux, jusqu'à pouvoir les toucher. Rapidement, je plaçais les petites boules, que je tenais, dans leurs poches à chacun. Je voyais bien qu'ils étaient étonnés mais je ne les regardai pas d'avantage et commençais à partir quand je m'arrêtai soudain.

-En faite, commençais-je avec incertitude, la glu devrait arrêter de faire effet dans quelques minutes à peine, après tout ce temps, la teinture devrait tenir, au maximum une semaine. Ou tout de moins pour les cheveux. Je ne sais pas trop pour la peau...

Je fis un pas mais m'arrêtai de nouveau, la gorge légèrement serré, en pensant à ce que j'allais faire. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de dire mes sentiments profonds, surtout en lien avec un événement passé. Mais le cours de vol, pour lequel je me vengeai aujourd'hui (sans oublier leur farce du début d'année), trottait encore et toujours dans ma tête. Et, malgré les certitudes que j'avais quand à l'implication des jumeaux dans ce désastre, je n'avais jamais eut confirmation. C'est pourquoi, même à contre cœur, je me retournai vers eux.

-Vous savez... pour le premier cours de vol.

Ils me regardèrent surpris.

-Vous...

Mais je n'avais même pas besoin de finir ma phrase que déjà je voyais que j'avais vu juste. Ils avaient tout d'abord grimacer puis m'avaient regardé avec peine. Ce qui, pour eux, s'identifier à des aveux.

Je me retournai prestement cachant ainsi ma blessure, que je savais transparaître sur mon visage et fit mine de ne pas les entendre quand un des deux pris la parole pour, au contraire, accélérer le pas. J'arrivais au détour d'un couloir quand je me rappelais que la fin de mon plan n'allait pas tarder à apparaître et que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de raté ce moment.

Je me faufilai donc derrière une armure en face du couloir, où se trouvaient les jumeaux, le plus discrètement possible. Ils étaient maintenant presque décollés, Il ne restait pour « A » que le haut de sa robe alors que pour « B » c'était les pieds.

Je me calais le plus confortablement possible et attendis.

Notez que toutes les positions possibles et imaginables ne pouvaient rendre l'emplacement confortable. On parle tout de même des cachots et d'une armure. Le sol de pierre froid et le métal glacial de l'armure ne rendaient pas l'endroit très chaleureux, et encore moins douillet.

Une exclamation de joie me sortit bien vite de ma réflexion. Les jumeaux avaient trouvés les bombes à bouses que j'avais mis dans leurs poches. J'arrivais à voir, de là où j'étais, les sourires s'étiraient sur leurs visages. Je me joignis à eux mais je savais que pour eux ça n'allait pas durer alors que pour moi ça ne venait que de commencer.

Un des deux sauta prestement sur le côté alors qu'il jetait une des bombes à bouses qu'il avait dans les mains. Mais bien trop tard. L'explosion les recouvrit tous les deux d'une substance nauséabonde et salissante. Je les entendis poussaient un cri de dégoût avant d'essayer tant bien que mal d'enlever la matière immonde qui les recouvrait.

Alors que je savourais cette scène exquise, un bruit me fit tourner brusquement la tête dans la direction opposée. Mon sourire s'agrandit d'avantage. Miss Teigne s'approchait, et qui disait Miss Teigne disait Rusard . Et j'étais à peu près sûr qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier toute cette crasse, même dans les cachots. Les jumeaux allaient en baver.

Au moment où Miss Teigne passa devant l'armure derrière laquelle je m'étais réfugiée, elle s'arrêta et tourna sa tête marquée et ses yeux verts délavés dans ma direction. Je retins ma respiration, je n'avais pas vraiment pris en compte la présence de ce chat et encore moins qu'elle pourrait tout faire raté. Elle me regardait, avec une précision effrayante, dans les yeux. Comme si elle pouvait voir à travers l'armure. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, parce qu'après tout, même si Rusard était un cracmol, il n'en était peut-être pas de même pour son chat. Ce serait d'ailleurs plutôt logique dans son cas qu'il est un chat magique avec lui.

Une exclamation détourna l'attention de Miss Teigne ainsi que la mienne.

Les jumeaux avaient vu la chatte.

-Mince ! C'est Miss Teigne !

Puis se précipitèrent dans la direction opposée. Malheureusement pour eux Rusard s'était mis en place au détour du couloir et les attrapa par le col de leur robe alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans ce même couloir.

Miss Teigne, me délaissa au profit de son maître. Je n'allais sûrement pas m'en plaindre. Je poussai un léger soupire.

-AHAH ! Entendis-je Rusard. JE VOUS AI EUT RACAILLES !

Je les vis tout les trois vaguement éclairés par les quelques torches que Rusard avait allumé. Je souris, ils étaient pris au piège maintenant.

-Je vais vous apprendre moi à salir le château ! Vous faites forts pour un premier mois ! Et je ne vais pas vous rater ! Vous allez voir !

Miss Teigne gronda

-Oui ! Tu as raison Miss Teigne.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux qui n'avaient rien dit depuis le début.

-Vous ! Le doigt de Rusard était tendu et passait d'un garçon à l'autre. Suivez moi dans mon bureau ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! Hurla-t-il quand il vit que les garçons traînaient des pieds.

Ils s'éloignèrent accompagné par les menaces de Rusard et le cracha de Miss Teigne.

Je les suivis discrètement et à bonne distance, de peur que la chatte ne me repère afin de pouvoir, moi aussi sortir des cachots.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'aime pas les cachots mais bon le soleil me manquait quand même un peu. Et puis je pensais y passer déjà assez de temps comme ça, ne serait ce que pour aller à ma salle commune... et y dormir ! …

Dés que je le pus, je pris un autre couloir, tant pour échapper aux plaintes de Rusard que pour ne pas risquer de me faire repérer. Il parle beaucoup mine de rien ce concierge et tout seul. Son monologue était tout de même un peu répétitif et lassant...

Je sortis mon carnet de ma poche et l'ouvrit prestement à la page des cachots. Le plan, quoique très minime, que j'avais devant moi, n'en était pas moins très pratique. Je m'étais perdu une fois dans ces cachots et je n'avais aucunement l'intention que cela se reproduise. J'avais donc pris la décision de faire un plan des sous-sols du château. Je longeai le mur puis tournai à droite puis à gauche avant de rentrer dans une salle puis de ressortir par une autre. Faire quelques détours n'allait que mieux me rassurer quand à éviter une rencontre aussi désagréable qu'imprévu avec Rusard. (On ne sais jamais quel chemin il avait pris).

Je continuai de regarder mon carnet quand un bruit de chute attira mon attention.

Enfin, j'entendis plutôt un bruit mat que je devinais être une chute. Parce que, après tout, il pouvais y avoir beaucoup de bruit dans les cachots mais en général ce sont des petits cris aigus, des crachats, des bagarres de rats ou des grincements d'armures. Rien de très accueillant en somme mais jamais de bruit mat comme ça...

Je regardai devant moi avec plus d'attention mais ne vis rien. Pensant que j'avais rêvé je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin mais un autre bruit m'arrêta immédiatement. J'entendis ensuite un grommellement et des pas.

Quelqu'un se promenait aussi dans la cachot et vu qu'on était dans une partie du château très peu fréquenté, ça m'étonnerai que ce soit de gaîté de cœur ou alors la personne en question avait un grain.

Je ne bougeai plus attendant que les bruits diminues jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de croiser quelqu'un dans les cachots, ça pourrait être une mauvaise rencontre ou pire Rogue !

Prenant conscience de ma pensée j'accélérai le pas et finis pas courir tout en jetant des regards rapides sur mon carnet. Histoire que je ne me perde pas.

Il ne me manquait qu'un escalier et deux petits couloirs avant que je ne retrouve les couloirs utilisés ses cachots.

Bien sûr quand je dis utilisé c'était juste pour dire que ma présence n'y serait pas étrange. Nah parce que personne, aussi saine d'esprit, n'irait dans les cachots en toutes connaissances de causes et pour le plaisir !

… certes Rogue y reste la plupart de son temps mais j'ai bien précisé toute personne « saine d'esprit » ! et malgré tout le respect que je me devais de lui avoir, je pensais (et je n'étais pas la seule) qu'il n'avait pas sa place en tant que professeur. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'a aucune pédagogie ! Pire que mon précepteur, c'est pour dire.

Mes parents avaient voulu que j'ai un précepteur pour qu'une fois arrivée à Poudlard je n'ai pas trop de difficulté en plus de mon intégration dans un nouveau pays.

Je sais que c'était pour mon bien et il a été très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me donner les bases en potions. Et malgré tout sa bonne volonté (et de la mienne accessoirement) ce fut un désastre !

Un désastre je vous dis !

Il a dut avorté les cours de potions pour passer à une autre matière si il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des pustules ou des pertes de cheveux précoces. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas vraiment plus à mes parents mais témoins d'une de nos séances ils capitulèrent en se disant que ce serait sûrement mieux arriver à Poudlard.

Et bien non ! Certes, je ne fais plus exploser mon chaudron à chaque cours mais il n'en reste pas moins que quelque soit la potion que je prépare c'est jamais bien...

« La couleur de ta potion est trop rouge. Elle aurait du être orange ! » Et bien soit on rajoute un peu de jaune et c'est bon non ?!

« Il faut que tu tournes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ! » Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait, on tourne la potion dans tous les cas non ?!

Franchement... c'est plus simple de faire la cuisine... au moins, quand tu fais un gâteau bah si tu te trompes dans l'ordre des ingrédients ou que tu le tournes dans n'importe quel sens ça fonctionne presque tout le temps ! Alors pourquoi les potions c'est pas pareil ?!

Je grognais d'exaspération quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'exclamer dans mon dos.

-Ah bah t'es là Theran !

Je n'eus même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'avait interpellé. J'avais bien raison quand je disais que la personne qui était dans les cachots avait un grain !

Sparks me rejoignit rapidement et me fit face. Elle souriait et semblait contente de me voir même je voyais à son souffle saccadé qu'elle y était depuis un moment... Et d'ailleurs comment savait-elle où j'étais ?

-Comment tu savais où me trouver ? Lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

Elle se mit à rigoler tout en passant une de ses mains sur sa nuque, l'air un peu gênée.

-Bah je t'ai suivi en faite.

Je hausse un sourcil surprise. Elle continua rapidement.

-Je voulais savoir si ton plan avait fonctionné. Pas que j'en doute vraiment, vu que je t'ai aidé à le faire mais je voulais voir par moi-même ce que ça donnait !

-Eeeeet ?...

-... j'ai rien vu... je suis arrivée trop tard en faite.

Je souris narquoisement.

-Dis plutôt que tu t'es perdue.

Elle voulut protester mais quand elle croisa mon regard appuyé elle soupira.

-... oui je me suis perdue. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute ! Sur le chemin j'ai découvert un nid de larves de tétards à deux têtes et c'est super pratique pour faire certaines potions ! Comme ça, je n'ai même pas besoin d'en acheter ! C'est super non ?! Dit-elle en secouant énergiquement un flacon rempli de... je ne sais quoi... yurk !

Je reculai prestement légèrement dégoûtée et bougeai la tête en signe de négation, n'en revenant pas qu'elle puisse penser aux potions même dans les cachots désaffectés. A croire que c'était toute sa vie. Ça et les demi-géants bien sûr.

-Alors ! Ça a fonctionné ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

-Oui, mais je crois que j'ai mis un peu trop de teinture.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-... Ils étaient complètement verts, lui répondis-je en accentuant bien le « complètement »

Elle ne réagit d'abord pas puis explosa de rire. Son rire était contagieux car je me surpris à rire malgré moi. Je réussis à décrire la scène entre deux éclats ce qui ne fit que redoubler ceux de Sparks. Nous nous calmâmes après quelques minutes de rigolade.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé être là ! J'aurais pu faire de belles photos avec tout ça.

-Ils te le raconteront peut-être. Et puis, tu les verras de tes yeux, ajoutais-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

-Ouiiii ! Et je vais pouvoir prendre pleins de photoooooooooos ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant partout les bras levés au ciel.

Je souris. La Serdaigle était vraiment étrange parfois.

-Mais dis moi !

-... Hum.

-Tu fais comment pour te retrouver dans ces couloirs, c'est pire que le château... enfin nah pas pire mais AUSSI pire !

-J'ai un super sens de l'orientation c'est tout. Lui dis-je d'un air supérieur en essayant de cacher mon carnet que je tenais encore dans ma main.

Malheureusement elle le remarqua et me le prit rapidement des mains.

-Ou alors un super ami ! Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement tout en secouant le petit carnet sous mon nez.

Je voulus lui reprendre mais elle fit un bond en arrière tout en le feuilletant. Je vis son visage s'éclairer à mesure qu'elle tournait les pages. Heureusement que ce carnet ne contenait que les plans que j'avais réussi à faire du château plutôt que mes autres notes. (Comme celles sur les Animagi par exemple)

-Mais c'est super ! Tu as carrément cartographié les cachots ! Oh ! Et là c'est la bibliothèque ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire un truc à la bibliothèque ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Non pas vraiment c'était juste comme...

-Oh ! Alors la salle commune des Serpentards est là !

A peine eut-elle finit sa phase que je lui ravis le carnet.

-C'est bon ! Je crois que tu as tout vu. Lui dis-je rapidement alors qu'elle me regardait étonnée de ma réaction plus qu'excessive, même à mes yeux.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement elle me sourit et je voyais bien à son regard qu'elle avait eut le temps d'enregistrer ce qui l'intéressait. Je soupirai de plus belle. Il fallait que j'efface l'emplacement de ma salle commune histoire que ça ne tombe plus entre de mauvaise mains. Et notez par là que quand je dis de mauvaises mains je parle de mains autre que les miennes. Je n'en avais plus besoins maintenant de toute façon.

-On m'avait bien dit que la salle commune des serpents était dans la cachot mais je pensais qu'elle serait plus profondément dans les cachots.

Je haussai les épaules. Après tout même si elle connaissait maintenant son emplacement elle n'avait pas le mot de passe pour y accéder et je doute que quelqu'un lui donne.

Je rouvris mon carnet à la bonne page et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la légalité. Sparks me suivit et nous fîmes le chemin sans aucune parole. Étonnée de ce silence je jetai un coup d'œil à la Serdaigle et la vis entrain de s'extasier sur le pot de larves qu'elle avait récoltée. Elle tapait sur la paroi de verre du bout des doigts tout en faisant de drôle de grimaces muettes.

Je plaquai ma main sur mon front avec lassitude. Non mais vraiment c'est pas possible ça.

Sentant que je la regardais elle tourna la tête.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle devant mon regard désapprobateur.

-Nah rien, soufflais-je tout en souriant et en me détournant d'elle. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et insista.

-Je t'interdis de te détourner de moi en me faisant ce sourire serpentesque! Tu me dois des explications !

S'exclama-t-elle tout en braquant un doigt autoritaire mais qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire si je n'accède pas à ta requête ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil un brin moqueuse.

-Je... je... , elle regarda tout autour d'elle cherchant sûrement quelque chose pour appuyer ses dires et son regard tomba sur la première chose qu'elle avait à portée de main. C'est à dire son bocal.

Je reculai d'un pas voyant tout le fil de sa pensée transparaître sur son visage alors que ses yeux passaient du bocal à moi.

-Non !

Elle s'approcha de moi tout en dévissant le couvercle.

-Non ! Je te l'interdit Sparks !

-Mais voyons Theran, pourquoi tu recules ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement tout en prenant une des larves.

-Je recule parce que je vois bien ce que tu veux faire et je te l'interdis !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si je n'accède pas à ta requête ? Dit-elle un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Elle s'approcha d'avantage alors que je reculai encore puis, alors que je la voyais amorcer son bras je détalais aussi vite que le pouvaient mes jambes vers la sortie des cachots.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Cria-t-elle derrière moi.

Je risquai un coup d'œil en arrière au moment ou je finissais de monter les escaliers menant au hall. La vision d'une Albinos tenant à bout de bras une larve et défigurée par une détermination inébranlable restait imprimée sur ma rétine alors que je dépassais les grandes portes. Le soleil m'éblouit et je reculai malgré moi.

Grave erreur.

Je sentis le souffle de Sparks dans mon cou alors qu'une étrange matière était appuyé contre ma joue droite et dégoulinait le long de celle-ci. Je me dégageai et me retournai vers la Serdaigle. Elle me regardait en souriant d'un air méchant tout en ricanant.

-Je t'ai eut !

Puis elle lança la larve dans ma direction. Je réussis à l'éviter de peu mais un cri aigu que je connaissais malheureusement bien s'entendit derrière moi. Je vis Sparks hausser les épaules tout en poussant un discret « Oups ». Je me détournai et découvris sans grande surpris McMo qui se débarrassait avec dégoût de la larve qu'elle s'était prise sur la tête, entourée des jumelles Carrow. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire, ce qui eut le don de la rendre folle de rage.

-Theraaaaan ! Cria-t-elle

Je grimaçai en entendant sa voix aussi proche de moi.

-Tu connais mon nom de famille, c'est bien. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme ça McMo, je ne suis pas idiote et encore moins sourde.

Elle se calma immédiatement mais je voyais à l'étincelle dans ses yeux qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas sourde mais tes capacités intellectuelles sont toutes sauf performantes !

Il semblait fière et essayait de me persuader du regard que j'avais tord. Autant dire que c'était aussi idiot qu'inutile.

-Bravo, tu as réussi à mettre dans ta phrase des mots de plus de trois syllabes. Je te félicite. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois la plus qualifié pour faire une quelconque remarque sur mes capacités intellectuelles.

Prends ça dans tes dents sale snobinard !

-Il ne faut pas être vraiment intelligente pour le voir. Répondit-elle en levant son menton d'un air hautain puis en regardant Sparks (qui s'était mise à ma hauteur) Regarde avec qui tu traînes !

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement et regardai Sparks qui me rendit mon regard.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'à voir Sparks comme ça, au premier coup d'oeil, c'était pas très engageant. Avec ses cheveux gris très clair, ses yeux presque rouges et son bocal de... qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ?... des larves de triton... ça ne donnait pas une une très bonne impression... mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que ce que je voyais de McMo...

Sparks haussa les épaules pour répondre à ma question muette. Elle n'avait donc pas l'intention de participer à la discussion. Bien. Je reportai mon attention sur McMo et ses amies, qui ne disaient rien non plus même si je voyais Hestia se retenir de faire une remarque. Mon silence dut être trop long car déjà elle reprit la parole de son air supérieur.

-Tu vois bien que j'ai raison.

Et en plus elle a l'air d'y croire...

-Non, en faite, tout ce que je vois c'est une fille qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de raconter des idioties plus grosse qu'elle...

Je fis une pose pendant laquelle un fin sourire s'étira au coin de mes lèvres, puis continuai avec tout le sarcasme dont il m'était possible d'utiliser.

-Et elles sont très, trèèèès grosses.

Et là, elle réagit au quart de tour.

-Comment oses-tu ! Je... ! Je... !

-Oui tu... ?

Elle amorça un pas dans ma direction mais les jumelles lui attrapèrent chacune un bras tout en la tirant en arrière. Je m'étais efforcé à ne pas reculer même si je mourais d'envie de partir, quitte à retourner dans les cachots.

-Calme toi Marie, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit Hestia tout en me lança un regard noir.

-Oui, Marie, rentrons maintenant, on doit faire nos devoirs pour le prochain cours de Potions. Continua Flora d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que sa sœur.

Elles avancèrent vers la porte du hall tout en tenant fermement Marie. Celle-ci me regardait toujours et se dégagea avec des gestes brusque des mains de ses amies. (faute de pouvoir leur donner un autre qualificatif)

-Ça va ! C'est bon, allons y !

Puis dans un mouvement très théâtral elle balança ses cheveux par dessus son épaules et se précipita d'un pas énergique vers le hall, son menton fièrement levé, Hestia et Flora à sa suite. Tandis qu'Hestia m'ignora Flora, elle, me lança un regard d'excuse avant de rejoindre sa sœur en courant.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'excusait, je n'en savais vraiment rien mais je ne cherchais plus vraiment à la comprendre. Pour moi, elle n'avait tout simplement pas sa place auprès de McMo. Enfin, ce n'était pas mon affaire, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Je soupirai puis me retournai vers la Serdaigle qui était encore très silencieuse. Décidément aujourd'hui.

Elle suivait encore les snobinards du regard.

-Et bah... dit-elle finalement en se retournant vers moi.

-Oui...

-Ce sont des camarades de chambres ?

-Oui.

-Elles n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

-Haha, c'est l'euphémisme de la journée. Ricanais-je.

-Mais... c'est cool quand même !

-Cool ?... tu trouves toi ?

-Bah oui ! Tu as des jumelles dans ton dortoir !

Je balançai ma tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré.

-Tu viens de dire toi même qu'elles ne m'aimaient pas, qu'il y est des jumelles ou pas je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de cool.

-Bah... je trouves ça cool c'est tout. Et puis, y en a une qui n'a pas l'air de te détester.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif.

-Celle qui t'a regardé avant de partir. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolé !

-Tu dois parler de Flora... peut-être mais en même temps elle s'excuse tout le temps. Je me demande vraiment comment elle a put atterrir à Serpentard encore aujourd'hui.

-Il s'est passé quoi pour que vous ne vous aimiez pas dés le début d'année ?

-On ne s'est pas entendu c'est tout.

Elle rigola. Je lui lançai mon regard noir.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je un peu brutalement.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas c'est tout. Me répondit-elle en ignorant le ton que j'avais utilisé puis reprit rapidement.

-En tout cas c'était chaud patate ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait te sauter dessus... comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Marie McMorrigan mais tu peux l'appeler McMo ou la snobinard. Lui répondis-je en bougeant ma main, mollement, devant moi, montrant ainsi que c'était sans importance. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle allait m'attaquer. Je l'ai un peu cherché aussi faut dire, ricanais-je pour moi même.

-Je ne la vois vraiment pas avec un surnom pareil.

-C'est normal, c'est moi qui le lui ai donnée. Et vu que tu ne sembles apprécier aucun de mes surnoms...

-Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour trouver des surnoms, ria-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Je trouve pourtant que l'Albinos te va bien ! Répliquai-je en souriant narquoisement.

-Hé! Je t'ai dit d'arrêté avec ce surnom ! Dit-elle en boudant.

-Tu préfères peut-être P'tira ?!

-AHHH ! NON SURTOUT PAS ! … c'est très bien l'Albinos... En tout cas , ça ne doit pas être tout les jours le monde des bisounours dans ton dortoir.

-Des bisou-quoi ? Demandai-je incrédule.

-Des bisounours ! C'est un dessin-animé moldu sur un monde avec des ours de toutes les couleurs où tout est toujours beau et tout. M'expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Je la regardais avec incompréhension. Des ours ? De toutes les couleurs ? Qui est-ce qu'on traite de folle après, hein ? Certainement pas moi... quoi que... j'étais bien là à l'écouter me parler d'ours de toutes les couleurs. A se demander qui était la plus folle des deux.

Quand elle remarqua que je ne réagissais pas à son petit discours, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fit sa moue boudeuse.

-Dis tout de suite si ça ne t'intéresse pas !

Je voulus lui répondre que oui en effet ça ne m'intéressait pas mais elle me prit de court

-Non ! Ne dis rien ! De toute façon je suis incomprise ici !

Puis elle me tourna le dos sans toute fois s'éloigner.

-Tu boudes ? Lui demandais-je incertaine.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils puis dans un immense élan de maturité me tira la langue avant de revenir dans sa position initiale.

…

Infréquentable, vraiment...

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là à attendre qu'elle finisse de bouder. Je ne ferais que perdre mon temps inutilement. Je continuai à la regarder interrogative mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter son petit manège. Et bien tant pis. Je devais aussi finir le devoir de Potion et plus vite je le commencerai, plus vite j'en aurais finit avec lui. Je m'engageai dans le hall quand je l'entendis brusquement m'appeler.

-Hé ! Mais... tu vas où ? Demanda-t-elle en me rattrapant.

-Je dois finir mon devoir de Potion et vu que tu ne semblais pas vouloir bouger je me suis dit que ce serait le bon moment.

-Tu comptais m'abandonner en toute connaissance de cause ?! s'exclama-t-elle outrée

Je haussai les épaules.

-Bah... je dois vraiment faire ce devoir alors...

-Ok... tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non pas la peine, j'ai déjà fait toutes mes recherches, j'ai juste à recopier. (Ce qui était pas complètement faux... j'avais juste pris les informations qu'on devait trouver à la bibliothèque, je n'avais rien écrit... et encore moins un brouillon)

-On va à la bibliothèque alors ? Je dois faire des recherches pour la Botanique moi.

-Je comptais travailler dans ma salle commune en faite. Histoire de ne pas recroiser les snobinards... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh... ok.

Je voyais à son regard qu'elle semblait un peu déçu. A croire que c'est la même chose à chacune de nos discussions.

-On se voit en Astronomie de toute façon. Dis-je dans un moment de pitié.

-Yep ! Bon courage pour ta Potion alors.

-A plus. Lui répondis-je en m'éloignant après un discret signe de la main.

Finalement je retournai encore dans les cachots...

Après mon devoir, c'est sûr, je passerais tout le reste de la journée dehors. Il faisait beau en plus, un peu frai mais beau.

Arrivée dans mon dortoir je pris mes affaires et partis m'installer sur une des tables de la salle commune. Mais à mon plus grand désarrois elles étaient toutes prises. Je balayai la salle espérant tout de même trouver de la place quelque part.

J'aperçus au fond une table qui n'était occupée que par deux garçons. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'avançai vers eux et m'arrêtai juste au coin de leur table. Ils ne remarquèrent pas ma présence ou ne semblaient pas vouloir la remarquer. Quelque peu agacée je finis par émettre un petit raclement de gorge qui eut autant d'effet qu'un sourire pour amadouer Rogue.

-Hum... excusez moi.

Ils relevèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et me regardèrent étonnés. Peut-être que finalement ils ne m'avaient pas vu. La surprise passa rapidement.

-Oui ? Demanda celui de gauche. On peut t'aider ? Son ton n'était pas agressif ni même méchant, juste un peu brusque.

-Je... je voulais savoir si je pouvais m'installer à votre table pour.. euh... pour travailler ? Répondis-je avec embarra.

Ils me sourirent tous les deux narquoisement.

-On dirait que la petite rebelle de première année n'est pas si méchante que ça. Rigola celui de gauche.

-Non, continua celui de droite, tu t'appelles Theran c'est ça ?

-... Oui mais... Comment tu connais mon nom ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rebelle ?! Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu t'es bien faite remarqué en ce début d'année !

-Hahaha ! Oui ! Les cheveux bleus, c'était vraiment osé !

-La tête du professeur Rogue quand il t'a vu entré dans la grande salle. Je ne pensais jamais le voir un jour s'étouffer avec son café ! Rigola le deuxième.

-Tu as vraiment fait fort !

Je les regardais tous les deux comme si ils étaient fous. Personnellement je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Quoique... Rogue qui s'étouffe avec son café ? J'avais vraiment raté ça ?!

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Finis-je pas dire en les coupant

Ils me regardèrent puis se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Peut-être, commença le jeune homme de gauche, mais ça t'a quand même bien fait remarquer.

-Et ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose. Lui répondis-je en lâchant un profond soupire.

-Mais si ! Mais si ! Et puis c'était très divertissant de te voir jeter des regards noirs à tout le monde ! On avait l'impression d'être en face d'une petite dur à cuir !

-Une quoi ?

… mais c'est pas possible ça. Il fallait vraiment que ça n'arrive qu'à moi !

Le plus proche passa un de ces bras sur mes épaules. Je le regardai immédiatement avec méchanceté.

-Olà ! On se calme miss rebelle ! Dit-il en enlevant précipitamment son bras.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les contacts la petite.

Je les regardai avec un agacement grandissant. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe toujours sur des personnes étranges. Merlin m'en voulait ou quoi ?

-Et sinon, je peux m'installer ou vous allez continuer à vous moquer de moi ? Demandais-je brusquement, oubliant mon bref instant de gène.

-Hein ?

-Oui vas-y ! Et ne fais pas attention à l'autre là ! Il est toujours comme ça.

-Hé !

-Oh fait ! Je m'appelle Geoffrey et voilà André! Dit-il en montrant négligemment son ami.

-Et toi ? On doit t'appeler la rebelle ou tu as un prénom ?

Je m'installai d'abord puis les regardai chacun leur tour. Ils connaissaient déjà mon nom de famille, ils n'en avaient pas besoin de plus mais...j'hésitai un peu... parce qu'en même temps ils allaient bien finir par le savoir mon prénom que je leur dise ou pas. Sauf que si je ne leur réponds pas maintenant je risquais de me faire appeler la rebelle le reste du temps vu qu'ils semblaient vouloir m'affubler d'un surnom pareil sans tenir compte de mon avis. Alors au final autant qu'ils m'appellent par mon prénom...

-Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue miss rebelle ? Me demanda André moqueur.

-Non.

-Tu pensais à quoi alors pour être aussi perdu dans tes pensées ? Demanda Geoffrey.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire que je sois perdu dans mes pensées ou pas ? On ne se connaissait même pas i peine dix minutes. Ce n'était sûrement pas assez pour qu'ils se soucient de mes états d'âme.

-Je me demandai juste si Merlin avait une dent contre moi pour me faire rencontrer les deux seuls serpentards les moins serpentards de toute l'école. Finis-je par dire sarcastiquement.

-Outch ! Ça fait mal gamine ! S'exclama André une main théâtralement posée sur son cœur.

-Elle sort ses griffes ! Continua Geoffrey

Ils continuèrent un moment avant de retrouver leur calme.

-Tu as un prénom alors ou tu veux qu'on continue à t'appeler miss re...

-Sirona. Je m'appelle Sirona Theran. Cédais-je un peu précipitamment.

-Et bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça !

-Sauf que je préférerai que vous m'appeliez Theran, comme tout le monde. (enfin tout du moins le peu de personne qui m'appelait.)

-Rooh ! Ne fais pas ta rabat joie avec nous ! S'exclama André tout en tapotant mon épaule.

-Entre membres de la même maison on peut bien se permettre ce genre de familiarité ! Continua Geoffrey.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien rajouter. Ils étaient bien plus âgés que moi et pour un des premiers contacts avec ma maison ça se passait plutôt bien. Je n'avais donc aucun intérêt à les contrarier. Et puis, j'aurais essayé...

Je haussai finalement les épaules.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

Puis je sortis mes parchemins, ma plume, mes recherches et mon encre afin de commencer ce devoir de Potion tout en essayant d'ignorer le plus poliment possible les deux jeunes hommes. Ils durent le comprendre car ils retournèrent sur leurs propres devoirs pendant que je commençais le mien. Je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets sur eux. Ils étaient tous les deux absorbés par leur parchemins et leurs livres éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux. Ces quelques œillades m'ont permis de déduire des titres de bouquins qu'ils devaient être en septième année. André faisait sa métamorphose alors que Geoffrey était sur ses sortilèges... ou peut-être était-ce aussi la métamorphose... il avait deux livres ouverts devant lui.

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure j'écrivais encore et encore sur «Les différentes utilisations des veracrasses dans les potions d'aujourd'hui» , les ratures et les pages blanches s'enchaînaient avec un agacement grandissant. Je finis par soupirer de découragement.

Soupire qui attira l'attention de mes deux compagnons de table. Et une remarque ne se fit pas tarder.

-Et bah alors, on sèche ?

Je me retournai vers Geoffrey. Il avait son menton posé sur ses deux mains croisés sur la table. Ses cheveux blond cendré lui tombaient négligemment sur le front et ses yeux légèrement plissés et d'un brun très clair donnaient à son regard une étincelle perpétuelle d'amusement. Sa bouche était étirée en un sourire moqueur mais qui pourrait presque passer inaperçu si il n'y avait pas eut ses yeux rieurs.

-«Les différentes utilisations des veracrasses dans les potions d'aujourd'hui». Outch un devoir de potion ! S'exclama une voix dans mon dos après qu'une ombre soit soudainement apparue.

Je me retournai et vis, sans grande surprise, André penché par dessus mon épaule. Enfin... j'avais surtout mes yeux au niveau de son torse. Maintenant qu'il était debout et près de moi, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant et surtout plus grand. Il se redressa et échangea des anecdotes sur des devoirs de potions qu'ils auraient eut dans le passé. Le visage d'André, contrairement à Geoffrey était beaucoup plus carré. Ses cheveux étais coupés très court et ses yeux marrons foncés renforçaient la dureté de son visage. Ce qui donnait un contraste étrange avec son comportement. Ce qu'il m'avait fait voir au premier échange tout du moins.

-Hahaha ! Oui je m'en rappelle de celui là. Même avec un devoir aussi pourri que le tien, le professeur Rogue t'avait donné un Effort Exceptionnel ! Ria Geoffrey.

-Hé ! C'était quand même le meilleur devoir que je lui avais donné depuis la troisième année !

-Ça doit être pour ça alors, d'ailleurs, je me demande même comment tu as réussis à avoir tes BUSES.

Geoffrey me lança un clin d'œil complice avant d'éviter de justesse un livre que lui avait lancé André. Et qui était d'ailleurs MON livre.

-Hé ! Dis-je en même temps que Geoffrey qui se cachait presque sous la table regardant son ami avec attention. Sûrement pour prévenir tout autre lançage de livre. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi et mon cri passa inaperçu.

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles à ton ami ! S'exclama André tout en cherchant à ta-ton un autre objet à lancer.

-Mais c'est bien parce que tu es un ami que je me permets de le dire Andy! Répondit Geoffrey plein de malice

-Ne m'appelle pas Andy !

La main d'André se rapprochait dangereusement de mon pot d'ancre et quand je le vis le saisir et amorcer son mouvement j'agrippais de mes deux mains celle d'André et laissai échapper un petit cri de désespoir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et me regardèrent d'un air surpris alors que j'étais maintenant presque suspendue au bras du jeune homme. La situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante pour moi, pourtant ce n'était pas fini. Une autre voix nous interpella

Je vis rapidement le visage de Geoffrey se fermer alors que dans un mouvement vif, André fit un demi-tour m'entraînant avec lui. Je le lâchai prestement et dans mon élan je faillis tomber, mais je fut très vite rattraper par le garçon. Il m'aida à me redresser puis reporta son attention sur la personne qui se tenait devant nous.

-Haston ! Gasp ! Je crois bien vous avoir déjà dit cent fois de faire vos pitrerie ailleurs que dans la salle commune ! Vous dérangez ! Et n'entraînez pas les premiers années dans vos chamailleries idiotes et puériles ! Continua-t-il tout en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

-Comme tu viens si justement de le préciser nous sommes dans une salle « commune » Aliston ! On a autant le droit d'être là que toi.

-Tu sais ce que veut dire « commune », tu t'améliores de jour en jour Gasp mais même si vous êtes en droit d'être ici, vous n'êtes pas non plus privilégiés à ce que je sache ! Vous vous devez de respecter vos camardes et non de les obliger à regarder votre spectacle pathétique. Siffla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et sinon quoi ? Demanda Geoffrey qui avait écouter jusque là en silence. Tu vas nous retirer des points ?

-Je...

-Même Rogue ne retire pas de point à sa propre maison. Tu te permettrais de la faire toi ? Laisse moi rire !

-C'est Professeur Rogue pour toi Haston ! Répliqua Le préfet en chef d'une voix menaçante.

Olala, ça commence à chauffer ici. Je devrais peut-être m'éclipser discrètement et...

-Et je viens de vous dire de laisser cette première année tranquille !

Non ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on parle de moi maintenant ! ...

-Mais on la laisse tranquille voyons ! On allait même l'aider pour ses devoirs !

Le préfet en chef haussa un sourcil pas du tout convaincu par la véracité des propos d'André. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ce retourna vers moi (toujours ma bouteille d'ancre dans la main) et me sourit.

-N'est-ce pas Sirona ?

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre à ça ? Malheureusement, avant que je n'ai pu pesé le pour et le contre, les mots dépassèrent ma pensée.

-Ou... oui, ils allaient m'aider pour un devoir pour le professeur Rogue. J'ai quelques difficultés dans cette matière alors ils m'ont proposés de l'aide. Dis-je malgré moi en regardant d'un air gêné Aliston.

Au moins avais-je eut la présence d'esprit de préciser le « professeur » Rogue que mon vis-à-vis semblait apprécier.

-Gasp, t'a proposé de t'aider en Potion ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant chaque mot de sa phrase tout en me regardant avec suspicion.

-Hum... et bien en faite c'est Haston qui m'a proposé son aide et Gasp a voulu l'aider et après ils se sont disputés, pour une raison que j'ignore et … enfin... c'est parti... euh.. un peu n'importe comment.. et...

J'étais très embarrassée et pour cause, les trois garçons me regardaient avec une insistance très déplaisante. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre pendant mon explication qui devint bien vite un grand n'importe quoi à mesure que je prenais conscience des regards braqués sur ma personne.

-Je me disais aussi que Gasp qui proposait son aide pour faire un devoir de potion, même de première année, c'était irréel. Si tu veux l'avis d'une personne sérieuse, comme moi, si tu veux travailler en paix et avoir de l'aide non fictive, tu peux t'adresser aux préfets et à d'autres années sauf bien sûr les deux cho... garçons ici présent. Finit-il en regardant les dits garçons en grimaçant légèrement.

Il allait bien dire les deux « choses » non ?

-Les « choses » comme tu semblais vouloir le dire sont tout à fait capable d'aider une personne qui en a le besoin mais contrairement à toi on le fait de bon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que... !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Une jeune fille s'était avancée au côté du préfet en chef. Ses long cheveux blond et raides cascadaient de part et d'autre de son visage fin où deux yeux en amandes bleus clairs nous regardaient avec autorité. Le genre de regard qui vous fait sentir coupable alors même que vous étiez innocent. Le genre de regard que je trouve cool en fait.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait elle réitéra se question en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Aliston

-Artus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je crus lire sur le visage du jeune homme un peu d'anxiété quand il regarda sa paire mais cela se passa tellement vite que je ne savais pas si je l'avais imaginé ou pas.

-Gaëlle, ça ne te regard en rien. C'est mon devoir de m'en occuper... s'il te plaît ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard. Quand la jeune fille voulu protester.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fonctionna pas et elle prit tout de même la parole où je sentis percé une pointe de lassitude malgré son ton autoritaire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfet en chef que ce genre de chose ne me regarde pas. Je suis moi-même préfète après tout.

Il voulu protester mais elle lui ravit la parole avant même qu'il est put émettre un son. Et leur échange dura, et dura. Ils se semblaient pas vouloir céder leur position.

Geoffrey, André et moi-même suivîmes cette discussion, de loin mené par Gaëlle, en regardant alternativement les deux protagonistes. On se croirait à un jeu de balle et nous suivions cette balle sans vraiment pouvoir nous détacher d'elle. J'entendis quelques commentaires des deux serpentards derrière moi et de supposés paris sur l'issu de cette échange.

A les entendre, j'avais l'impression que les disputes d'Artus et de Gaëlle étaient habituelles et que le jeune fille gagnait la plupart du temps si ce n'est pas tout le temps.

Étrangement, ils ne montaient pas le ton mais leurs paroles n'en étaient pas moins vives et acerbes. Pourtant je remarquai que malgré des répliques blessantes et parfois dure ils n'en prenaient pas compte comme si ils ne les pensaient pas. Ou peut-être plus. Ce qui appuierait l'hypothèse de disputes habituelles.

Après une réplique particulièrement bien placée, il fallait bien le dire, André s'exclama soudain.

-Ouais ! Bien envoyé Gaëlle !

Il aurait dut se taire, les deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers André et lui jetèrent un regard noir.

-On ne t'a rien demandé Gasp ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux.

Au moins un point où ils sont d'accord.

-Ils sont au moins d'accord sur ce point. Me chuchota Geoffrey alors qu'il s'éloignait discrètement de son ami et se rapprochait de moi. Sûrement pour prévenir tous dommages collatéraux.

Je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui.

S'ensuivit un double sermon qu'André encaissa, la tête rentré dans ses épaules, sans ouvrir une seul fois la bouche.

-Et la prochaine fois que vous faites du bazar dans la salle commune, je vous ferais sortir moi même d'ici et croyez-moi, vous ne désirez pas que j'en arrive à cette extrémité. Finit la préfète en regardant alternativement Geoffrey et André. D'ailleurs, celui-ci baissa instinctivement la tête en marmonnant des excuses alors que son ami ne fit qu'acquit d'un hochement de tête sec.

Puis ils partirent non sans qu'Artus ne lance un dernier regard d'avertissement dans notre direction.

Je soupirai et laissai tomber mes épaules, découragée.

Avec tout ça je n'avais toujours pas réussi à faire mon devoir et j'avais l'impression de m'être mis à dos le préfet en chef sans même y être pour quelque chose. Je devais être maudite, ou alors Merlin avait un sens de l'humour des plus déplorable.

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule. Je vis Geoffrey me sourire et m'invitait à me réinstaller à ma place. Il s'assit à ma droite alors qu'André se laissait littéralement tomber sur une chaise à ma gauche. Il lâcha un profond soupir et continuait à marmonner je ne sais quelle menace sur un certain, je cite : « foutu préfet en chef qui se croit tout permis ».

Je souris légèrement devant son évidente mauvaise foie alors que son ami ne se privait pas de rire en toute franchise.

-En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché ce sermon Andy.

André grimaça légèrement à l'entente de son surnom puis fit la moue

-Ouais... mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gaëlle s'en est pris à moi ! Je l'encourageais ! Elle aurait pu m'être reconnaissante au lieu de me faire son sermon là ! Et en plus môsieur « le préfet en chef » s'en est donné à cœur joie !

-Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part de t'immiscer dans leurs disputes. Tu sais bien comment ils sont. Quand ils sont partis, personne ne peut les arrêter sans en subir de lourdes conséquences.

-Je sais... tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé sur ce coup là non plus ! s'indigna André tout en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son ami.

-Olà ! Je n'avais aucun intérêt de la faire. Je n'avais pas envi de me faire sermonner par Gaëlle, c'était bien assez avec toi sans que j'y ajoute mon grain de sel ! Se justifia-t-il. Et regarde Sirona, elle a été assez intelligente pour ne pas s'en mêler.

Je le regardai et le fusillai du regard. D'où, il me mêlait à tout ça ! Je n'avais rien demandé moi !

-Ne le regarde pas comme ça, tu vas finir par vraiment le tuer si tu continues. S'exclama joyeusement André, oubliant complètement qu'il était contrarié un instant avant.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Je sens mes forces me quitter, je... je...

Puis il s'écroula sur la table la tête la première et les bras se balançant négligemment dans le vide. Son ami se précipita vers lui tout en jouant, de façon très grossière, une personne désespérée et triste.

Je les regardai un moment, puis penchai la tête afin de voir la visage de Geoffrey. Ses cheveux s'étendaient comme un rideau devant son visage de sorte que je dus me pencher d'avantage. Je réussis à voir à travers quelques mèches que ses yeux étaient fermés, avec beaucoup trop de force pour que ce soit naturel, et que sa langue dépassait grossièrement de sa bouche. J'attendis encore un instant, ignorant les paroles plus qu'idiotes d'André, en observant avec insistance le jeune homme soi-disant mort.

Il dut d'ailleurs sentir mon regard car il ouvrit, sans grande discrétion, son œil gauche et me regarda. Je haussai un sourcil et lui souris narquoisement.

-Tu n'es absolument pas crédible. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

Il se releva précipitamment puis me regarda avec sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis?

-Je ne sais pas... tes yeux plissés? Ta langue ? … Ton ami ?...

-...

-Hahaha ! Je te disais bien que tu n'étais pas doué pour faire ce genre de chose ! S'exclama André en tapant avec force le dos de Geoffrey.

-Tu me fais mal Andy.

-Haha... ne m'appelle pas Andy !

-Je t'appelle comme je veux... Andy.

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler. Un peu inquiète, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours mais personne ne semblait dérangé et aucun préfet en chef ou blonde un peu caractérielle à l'horizon. Soulagée, je commençais à me réinstaller, en ignorant, comme tout le monde dans la salle, les disputes bon enfant, des deux jeunes hommes.

Remarquez que je parle de personnes qui ont plus de 17 ans et qui se comporte comme des enfants de 6 ans et demi !

Pourquoi 6 ans et demi me demanderiez vous. Et bien, puisqu'on dit que 7 ans c'est l'âge de raison, qu'ils ont quand même plus de 17 ans mais qu'ils ne me donnent pas du tout l'impression d'être raisonnable, je me suis dit que 6 ans et demi c'était parfait pour eux. Au début je voulais dire 6 ans trois-quart mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop.

Je vis André tirer la langue à Geoffrey.

Ouais... 6 ans et demi c'était bien...

Regroupant mes notes je me re-concentrai sur ce pourquoi je m'étais installée ici au début : mon devoir de potion.

Mon foutu ! Devoir ! De potion !

Prenant le peu de courage que j'avais à deux mains (et croyez moi, il y tient facilement) je mis mon parchemin devant moi, pris ma plume à la main et ouvrit mon pot d'ancre, qu'André m'avait accessoirement rendu et commençai mon devoir. Jouant entre mes notes et mes connaissances, je réussis, bon gré malgré à écrire.

Absorbée par mon devoir, je tendis ma main vers mon bouquin de potion, … que je ne trouvais pas malgré toutes mes tentatives aveugles. Fronçant les sourcils, agacée, je levais à contre cœur les yeux de mon parchemin et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le fameux livre. Il était en lévitation devant mes yeux, regardant un peu plus loin, je vis Geoffrey, sa baguette à la main et un petit sourire au coin

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

-Oui, merci.

-Je t'en pris. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire que c'était sympa que tu ais essayé de prendre notre défense.

-Même si ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné ! dit moqueusement André en levant les yeux de son livre de métamorphose.

-C'est pas grâce à toi que ça s'est arrangé non plus ! Répondit narquoisement Geoffrey.

-C...

Voulant éviter encore une fois leur chamaillerie et aux risques de paraître mal poli je le coupai un peu exaspérée.

-Ça n'a pas servi à grand chose, c'est vrai, mais en même temps j'ai été un peu obligé de dire quelque chose et je me voyais mal contredire André.

Je vis le dit André me faire une grimace d'excuse.

-Du coup, vous allez vraiment m'aider ou je vais devoir me passer de vos services donnés de bon cœur ? Continuai-je ironiquement

-On dirait que tu as repris du poil de la bête, ricana doucement Geoffrey. A te voir devant Aliston, on avait l'impression que si tu avais eut l'occasion de t'enfouir sous terre, tu l'aurais fait.

Je sentis le chaud me monter aux joues mais ne détournai pas le regard.

Un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules et André s'appuya contre moi.

-Ahaha, finalement, miss rebelle est plutôt sensible.

Il enleva à nouveau son bras précipitamment quand il croisa mon regard mais ne recula pas d'avantage. Il finit même par poser sa main sur ma tête tout en frottant légèrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment adorable !

Je me dégageai en reculant et me cognai à Geoffrey qui s'était réinstallé à mes côtés.

-Allez ! Je vais t'aider avec ton devoir !

Puis il prit mes notes, mon livre et le semblant de devoir que j'avais réussi à écrire devant nous. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'André replongeait dans ses devoirs. Puis m'aida à corriger et à le finir.

Mettant un point final à mon devoir, je souris à Geoffrey et le remerciai. Puis, leur souhaitant bon courage pour leurs devoirs, je les laissai, sans de petites protestation de leur part. Je dus leur promettre de revenir les voir un jour prochain pour qu'ils me laissent enfin partir.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir et une fois mes affaires rangées je sortis enfin des cachots.

Je fis un récapitulatif rapide de ma journée et en concluais que finalement ma vie social à Poudlard n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Une serdaigle timbrée, deux serpentards pas très serpentards, des jumeaux agaçants, un préfet en chef arrogant et une préfète caractérielle.

Autant dire que je n'avais jamais parlé à autant de personne en une journée depuis mon arrivée dans ce château (que je trouvais de plus en plus fou).

…...

Après une journée pareille, j'avais bien le droit de souffler un bon coup et de me retrouver seule. Trop y penser ne ferait que créer un mal de tête inutile et désagréable (quoique, un mal de tête qui n'est pas désagréable c'est pas très courant...).

J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir en temps voulu.

Et le plus tard sera le mieux...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilavoila! j'espere que vous avez apprecie ce chapitre. Le prochain va arriver rapidement (ou tout du moins aussi rapidement que le veut Iz) donc bon... enfin voila quoi. Je vais un peu bouger Iz pour la suite. *se tourne vers Iz avec un regard demoniaque*<strong>

**je vous previens tout de suite que le prochain chapitre sera ecrit d'un point de vue omniscient. (il est un peu special, je ne vous en dit pas plus)**

**A la prochaine! Tschuss les gens!**

**Ps: review? Pliiiiiiiiz =D**


	9. Picorade et naufrage

_Salutos! Et oui, ca fait grosso modo une semaine que j'ai mis mon dernier chapitre, et BIM! un autre. C'est bientot la fin du monde. FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS! *Gandalf off* Bon, chapitre particulier et assez magique: il est compose de petites historiettes, point de vue omniscient (JE SUIS DIEU!), et s'etend entre Octobre et DEcembre! ET OUAIS! _

_Bon appetit!_

* * *

><p><em>Octobre<em>

Tira était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre préférée, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez au dessus des montagnes au loin, au delà du Lac. Les premières gelées blanches été apparues la semaine d'avant, et Halloween était dans une semaine. Elle baissa les yeux sur Aile de Mort, qui l'avait rejointe avec un mulot dans le bec quelques heures auparavant.

-Bon, je sais que tu t'en fout, boule de plumes, mais je vais quand même te bassiner. Papa me manque, et Tonton Osgard aussi, et les hippogriffes, et ca fait un moment que j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir Hagrid, et je veux voir Maman, mais c'est pas possible, et j'ai pas d'amis, et personne ne fait attention a moi, et je finirais sans doute comme Rusard, toute seule a parler a mon animal de compagnie. Oh, attend, déjà fait.

Aile de Mort abandonna son mulot, qu'il était en train d'éviscérer joyeusement. Il la regarda stoïquement, avant de s'envoler pour atterrir sur sa tête. De là, il se baissa afin de lui picorer le nez en toute quiétude.

-Oooowak ! lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille

-Ok, ok, j'arrête, d'accord, pas la peine de me déchiqueter la face !

-Aaaark !

-Oui, oui, je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'ai des amis, j'ai des amis !

-Qwaaaark !

-Mais je sais pas si Sirona veut vraiment des amis, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de traviole avec elle, de jamais dire le bon truc au bon moment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Aile de Mort lui scruta le cerveau par les yeux, toujours perché sur sa tête.

-Oooooowk.

-Hum, tu crois ? Je pense que justement, c'est moi le problème.

-Ooowrk.

-C'est pas faux. Bon, je continue de tenter alors ?

-Oook, lui répondit-il en lui donnant une picorade affectueuse sur la joue.

* * *

><p>Sirona s'était installée sous un saule du parc, malgré la fraicheur humide du mois d'Octobre. Les longues branches retombaient autour d'elle, la dissimulant des rares promeneurs peu attentifs. Plongée dans un livre de métamorphose, elle releva la tête quand elle entendit un hululement d'hibou, suivit d'un éclat de rire typiquement féminin. Elle pouvait discerner entre les feuilles argentées une élève de Serdaigle avec un hibou perché sur la tête.<p>

-Evidement, de tous les élèves de Serdaigle, fallait que ce soit Sparks, se murmura-t-elle à elle même.

Elle observa Tira gambader en parlant à son hibou, qui s'agrippait fermement a ses cheveux décolorés.

-Aucune tenue, pensa-t-elle. Elle a vraiment pas peur du ridicule. ... d'un autre côté, elle n'a pas tort d'ignorer la façon dont les gens la regardent, ou même ce qu'ils pensent d'elle. Est-ce que moi je m'en préoccupe? Non. Alors elle, plus que n'importe qui, ne devrait pas y faire attention. En même temps, c'est pas comme si elle essayait d'être discrète, j'ai plus l'impression du contraire et puis... elle a cette manie de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

J'imagine qu'on s'habitue à sa présence à la longue. Mais quand même! ... je devrais peut-être dire clairement qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amie/amies/amis. Et en plus, elle traîne avec ces affreux jumeaux! Ce serait un peu comme si je baissais ma baguette pour me laisser désarmer en pleine bataille. Suicidaire.

Bon, en même temps, elle m'a bien aidé pour cette potion collante et le résultat était plus que réussi. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais put mettre à exécution mon plan aussi vite sans elle, et peut-être pas aussi bien non plus. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur mes capacités en potions.

On s'est bien entendues à ce moment là... est-ce que ça voudrait dire que nous sommes amies?

... non c'est ridicule! Avec ma capacité à la sociabilité, on peut le dire, quasi inexistante, elle se découragera sûrement avant que je ne me sois habituée à sa présence. Malheureusement, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne lâche pas l'affaire, au contraire... Ca fait quoi, deux mois qu'elle me colle? ... peut-être que...

-EH ! Salut Sirona ! lança Tira en écartant les branches de saule comme un rideau de perles, Aile de Mort toujours perché sur la caboche.

-Euh, salut Sparks.

-Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu lis ? Oh, un bouquin de Métamorphose. Je l'ai pas encore lu celui là, je suis passée à la bibli l'autre jour, mais il n'y était pas, j'imagine que c'est toi qui l'avait, haha ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ?

-… Tu as un hibou sur la tête.

-Oui, c'est Aile de Mort. C'est mon hibou. Il aime bien se balader avec moi.

-Oook.

-Il est très affectueux, continua-t-elle alors qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille gentiment.

-Il a l'air oui, constata Sirona.

-J'allais me balader en bordure de foret, ca te dit ? proposa Tira.

-… Il risque d'y avoir le garde chasse. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à lui.

-Non, il passe la journée plus loin dans la foret aujourd'hui, une histoire d'araignée si j'ai bien compris.

-J'aime pas trop les araignées.

-Moi non plus. On y va ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit la Serpentard en se relevant.

Elle épousseta sa robe, regroupa ses livres et ses notes, et suivit la Serdaigle et son hibou hors du cercle du saule.

* * *

><p><em>Novembre<em>

-Bon, alors, c'est simple.

-Hum, ca commence mal.

-Mais non, mais non ! Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment facile. Bon, alors, toutes ces cartes là, avec des dessins de gens dessus, on les appelle les têtes. Celles là, ce sont les as, et ces deux la, les Jokers.

Le but est de récupérer toutes les cartes.

On a chacune une moitié de paquet, on tient les cartes face vers le bas, et on les retourne une par une, sur le tas du milieu, chacune notre tour.

Quand la carte retournée est un Valet, l'autre rajoute une par dessus. Si c'est une Dame, c'en est deux. Un Roi, trois, et un As, quatre. Si la/les cartes ne sont pas des têtes, celle qui a mis la tête de départ ramasse le paquet. Si il y a une tête qui sort, on continue. Tout va bien jusque là ?

-Oui. Continue.

-Si c'est le Joker, il faut taper sur le tas.

-Taper ?

-Oui, avec ta main.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ca. La première qui tape ramasse le tas. Si il y a un sandwich, on tape aussi.

-Un sandwich ?

-Oui, genre un neuf, un trois, un neuf. Tu vois, ca fait un sandwich de trois avec du neuf.

-Ok. Autre chose ?

-Oui, les doubles, si il y a deux cartes pareilles (deux dix, deux as, etc.), on tape aussi. Voilà, c'est tout. Prête ?

-Aussi prête que je puisse l'être. Comment tu dis déjà… Allons-y Alonso ?

-Ahaha ! Bien, tu apprends vite !

Elles passèrent le reste de leur soirée au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, à jouer aux cartes que Tira avaient emmenées avec elle dans sa malle.

* * *

><p>Tira courait dans le couloir, pour rattraper Sirona qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Elle arriva à son niveau, essoufflée. La Serpentard se tourna vers elle en continuant d'avancer.<p>

-Salut Tira.

-Salut Sirona ! Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Ma nuit fut meilleure que ma matinée…

-Ah, Potions ?

-Et histoire de la magie. L'enfer. Après avoir été ennuyée à mort, je me suis faite foudroyée du regard au moins cinq fois par mon directeur de maison chéri.

-Je compatis, sache le. Dis, j'ai remarqué quelque chose…

-Oui ?

-Tu n'a pas vraiment de gens de ta maison avec qui tu manges, non ?

-Bof, dit-elle évasivement en haussant les épaules.

-Tu veux venir manger à ma table ?

-Tu manges plus avec les jumeaux démoniaques ?

-Roh, je t'ai déjà dit, une fois qu'on apprend à les connaître, ils sont vraiment comiques !

-Ils ont ensorcelé mon balai.

-Mais

-Ils ont ENSORCELE mon BALAI.

-Bon, ok. Toujours est-il que, ils sont trop bruyants le midi. Insupportables.

-Je veux bien alors. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles.

* * *

><p>-TIRAAAAA !<p>

-SPAAAAAAAAAAAARKS !

-Salut les gars !

-Pourquoi tu manges plus avec nous ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé d'avoir des liens d'amitié avec une fille de mon âge.

-Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

-Parce que je me vois mal vous raconter tous mes soucis, mes histoires de cœur, et mes problèmes de filles, une fois le moment venu.

-Ah, beurk, j'ai des images bizarres dans ma tête !

-Oui, on préfère pas savoir, ca nous va, aller, à plus !

-Byyyye !

* * *

><p>Un samedi matin, Sirona déambulait tranquillement dans la librairie, avant le petit déjeuner. La brume s'était installée dans la nuit, et les alentours du château étaient noyés dans un épais nuage blanc.<p>

Elle laissait courir un doigt sur la tranche des volumes, un livre à la main, quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

-Eeep ! squeaka-t-elle

-Glompf ! répondit Tira.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? hissa Sirona.

-Une attaque surprise, tiens ! répondit Tira a voix basse.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué !

-Ca te dit une petite baignade dans le Lac ?

Sirona considéra son amie avec des yeux rivalisant de taille avec ceux d'Aile de Mort.

-On est en Novembre ?

-Ca veut dire oui ? demanda Tira, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

-…. Non ?

-Oh… Sure ?

-Mais l'eau va être glacée ! T'es vraiment inconsciente.

-Bon, bah j'y vais toute seule alors !

Tira fit demi-tour et partit en sautillant. Sirona la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

-Il faut que j'aille avec elle, pensa-t-elle, elle est bien capable de tomber en hypothermie et de se noyer si je ne suis pas l à pour la sortir de l'eau, qui le fera à ma place ?

Elle poussa un soupir résigné, posa le livre qu'elle allait consulter, et emboita le pas de la Serdaigle sautillante.

Une fois arrivée devant le lac, Sirona considéra la berge boueuse d'un air dubitatif.

-Par là, lui dit Tira, tout en s'avançant vers un coin recule du Lac, j'ai trouvé une petite plage. J'ai déjà demande au poulpe de nous laisser tranquilles.

-Et tu as préparé ton maillot en peau de yéti ?

-Mais non, ne sois pas ridicule.

-Ridicule ? Moi ? Rappelle qui veut se baigner dans un loch écossais en plein novembre ?

Tira ne répondit pas, et, ayant atteint la plage en question, commença à se déshabiller. Une fois en maillot de bain, elle se tourna vers Sirona, les mains sur les hanches.

-Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas te baigner ? J'ai amené ton maillot si tu veux !

-MON maillot ?

-J'ai même des serviettes !

-MON maillot ?

-Par contre, j'ai pas pris de crème solaire, ca avait pas l'air utile.

-Mais comment tu as eu MON maillot ?

-J'ai soudoyé un elfe de maison.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais lui donner une chaussette si il ne m'apportait pas ton maillot.

-T'es complètement barjo ! Espèce de psychopathe ! Mais pourquoi je supporte ca ?!

-Bon, j'y vais !

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers le Lac. La plage était petite mais large, entourée de part et d'autre d'amas de rochers. Tira partit vers les rochers sur la gauche, crapahuta le long de la digue naturelle, et se posta sur le dernier, qui dépassait de l'eau d'environ un mètre. Elle s'accroupit, tendant une jambe vers l'eau, effleurant la surface avec son orteil.

Sirona l'observait depuis la plage son amie se fondait dans le brouillard avec ses cheveux blancs, sa peau pale, et son maillot de bain gris anthracite à étoiles blanches. L'eau du lac, d'un bleu-vert blanchâtre, comme du sirop de menthe dilué avec du lait, n'était perturbé que par les ondes créées par l'orteil de Tira.

Cette dernière se releva, pris une profonde inspiration, et plongea tête la première dans le lac. Sirona se surpris à retenir son souffle, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille crève la surface en expirant rapidement sous l'effet du froid.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirona, lui sourit en agitant une main la brune lui renvoya un signe de la main, et regarda Tira replonger.

Sirona s'assit sur la plage, enroulée dans son poncho noir. Rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules afin que son nez soit protégé du froid par son col roulé, elle regardait la Serdaigle nager vigoureusement.

Tira sentait les courants d'eau froide remonter des profondeurs du lac et s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Elle inspira, et plongea, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer entre ses cheveux, jusqu'à effleurer son crane de ses doigts froids. Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de son nez, roulant sur ses joues dans leur course pour la surface.

Elle pivota, tournant son dos vers le fond du lac, et remonta à l'air libre. Elle resta ainsi, flottant en étoile de mer, les yeux fixés sur les volutes de brouillard au dessus d'elle, laissant ses pensées dériver.

-Je suis peut être allée un peu trop loin en amenant son maillot. J'ai vraiment besoin de cours de socialisation, je me trompe une fois sur deux avec Sirona, pensa-t-elle. Elle est si réservée, et dure à comprendre…

Elle leva les bras hors de l'eau, et se frappa le front avec les paumes de ses mains. Cependant, son équilibre étant rompu, elle se mise à couler avec force de bulles.

Sirona se releva rapidement, alertée par le brusque naufrage de Tira. Elle se précipita à la limite de l'eau, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait entre les gerbes d'eau créées par les bras et les jambes de Tira, qui essayait de garder sa tête hors de l'eau tout en toussant abondamment. Tout à coup, une tentacule grise-verte jaillit hors du lac, enroulée autour de la cheville de Tira.

Sirona recula de plusieurs grandes enjambée, tandis que la tentacule, suivie par deux gros yeux globuleux à la pupille rectangulaire, se rapprochait de la plage, pour y déposer Tira délicatement.

* * *

><p><em>Décembre<em>

Sirona se réveilla en sursaut. Elle attrapa sa baguette, murmurant un sort pour indiquer l'heure. 5h07.

-Génial, pensa-t-elle en contemplant les chiffres verts lumineux flottant dans les airs. Réveillée à cette heure ci, un dimanche matin, c'est vraiment génial. Bon, autant en profiter pour aller petit déjeuner, au moins, la Grande Salle sera vide à cette heure ci.

Elle passa rapidement un t-shirt blanc, un pull bleu ciel en laine, une jupe bleue foncée, des collants gris et ses chaussures noires, puis parti vers la Grande Salle. Arrivée la bas, elle leva le nez vers le plafond, qui était d'un gris pale uniforme.

-Génial bis, se dit-elle, en plus, ca va être une fichue journée de temps écossais gris uniforme. Su-per.

Elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards dans la salle quasi vide, à l'exception de quelques Serdaigles, occupés à réviser. Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu'une théière, un mug, un sucrier, un plat croulant sous une montagne de pancakes, une bouteille de sirop d'érable tiède, et un panier d'oranges apparaissent devant elle. Elle sourit légèrement devant ce qui était son idée du petit déjeuner parfait, et se servit.

Sirona sirotait sa deuxième tasse de the, après avoir englouti pancakes et oranges, lorsqu'une furie bleue et blanche fit irruption dans la Grande Salle.

Tira regarda autour d'elle avant de repérer Sirona, et fonça droit vers elle.

-Sirona ! T'as vu ?

-Vu quoi ?

-OH ! Tu n'as pas vu ?

-Vu quoi ?

-Ok, viens, il faut que tu viennes, oh, des pancakes, ca peut attendre quelques minutes, enchaina Tira en s'installant a cote de la brune sidérée par tant d'énergie si tôt le matin. T'inquietche, ch'est pas chuper chuper urgent, marmonna Tira, la bouche pleine.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à mâcher et à avaler ?

-Chi, mais j'ai toujours plein de trukchs a dire pendant que je mange, et je les oublich chi j'en parle pas chur le champs.

-C'est dégoutant. Pas étonnant que tu t'entendes si bien avec les Gryffondors.

-EH ! C'est pas très sympa !

-Enfin, elle a avalé ! Merci Merlin !

-Bon, fini de rire, viens, il faut que tu vois ca, tu vas adorer !

-J'en doute. Fais toujours voir.

Tira se leva, et attrapant Sirona par la main, l'entraina a sa suite vers les portes du château. Elle en tira une, s'arc-boutant pour faire bouger le massif battant de bois, puis tira Sirona sur la première marche du perron de l'école.

Devant elles, le parc s'était transforme en grande étendue blanche et poudreuse les arbres étaient emprisonnes dans une gaine de glace craquant a chaque souffle de vent les rives du Lac avaient commence a geler, la couche solide progressant vers le centre du loch.

-Oh… souffla Sirona

Tira la regarda, fière d'elle. Elle s'assit sur les marches, trainant Sirona a sa suite, et sorti de son sac une grande couverture bleue, une théière et deux tasses.

-Mais ca sort d'ou tout ca ? s'étonna Sirona en remarquant le manège de la Serdaigle.

-De mon sac ! Et avant ca, c'était sur ta table de p'tit déj. J'ai du sucre aussi quelque part, continua-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elles s'enroulèrent dans la couverture, chacune sa tasse de the fumante a la main, et contemplèrent le paysage carte postale qui était apparu durant la nuit.

* * *

><p>Tira se baladait dans le couloir du cinquième étage, sans but précis. Sirona l'aperçue de loin elle marcha rapidement pour rattraper la Serdaigle.<p>

-Hey Tira.

-Oh, salut Sirona ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Hum, bien, et toi ?

-Oh, ca va, ca va.

-Euh, ok. Je présume que tu as hâte de rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances de noël ?

-Oui ! Papa m'a dit qu'on avait deux bébés hippogriffes qui étaient nés en Octobre, et ils sont supers mignons quand ils sont bébés ! Et en plus, Oncle Osgard va passer les vacances avec nous, donc on ne va pas s'ennuyer !

-Ah, c'est bien, c'est bien. Bon, faut que j'y aille, à plus.

Sur ce, Sirona partit dans la direction d'ou elle venait.

-Pfff, plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances, et tout le monde va avoir la chance de rentrer chez eux, pour passer noël en famille. C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux retourner à la maison, songea Sirona en écrabouillant une sauterelle qui s'était perdue.

* * *

><p><em>ET VOILA! C'etait bien, hein? Tira y va un peu plus mollo (on dirait pas, mais si) sur Sirona, qui commence (sans le savoir) a s'habituer a elle. Et oui, Tira est comme ca, on s'en rend pas compte, mais on se met a l'apprecier, cette petite bete!<em>

_ Aller, le chap suivant, c'est les vacances de No-noel! Et ce sera Ju la responsable. _

_Dites moi ce que vous avez pense de ce chapitre, si il est apprecie, il y en aura peut etre d'autres dans le meme style! (Oui, en langage decode, ca veut dire Review? Pleaaaaase! ;D ;D ;D)_


	10. Fête sur la glace

**COUCOU! Et oui, cette fic n'est pas du tout abandonnée je vous rassure. Nous avons eu, comme qui dirait, une baisse de régime et un emploi du temps très chargé depuis la rentrée. Mais pas d'inquiétude nous sommes toujours là et bien décider à continuer les aventures de nos petites Tira et Sirona! **

**(Et pour me faire un peu pardonner ce chapitre est plus long que les autres!)**

**Sans autre préambule je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère qu'elle sera agréable! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[…] <em>Et nous sommes vraiment désolés te t'obliger ainsi à rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Si ton père avait pu les envoyer bouler tu sais très bien qu'il l'aurait fait et je suis moi même dans l'incapacité de revenir. Une demande personnelle d'Augustus, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.<em>

_Nous t'aimons très fort ma chérie et nous nous excusons encore._

_Ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment._

Installée à une des fenêtres du troisième étage je relisais, une fois encore, la lettre que j'avais reçu de mes parents une semaine auparavant puis soupirai. Dehors, les élèves marchaient avec entrain en direction des calèches qui les ramèneraient jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Les capes noires et les écharpes des différentes maisons semblaient danser sur le sol blanc et givré du parc. Les discutions n'étaient qu'un brouhaha continue étouffé par la neige même si parfois le cri strident d'un élève arrivait à s'élever au travers.

L'atmosphère joyeuse qui s'échapper de cette masse d'élèves ne faisait que me déprimer d'avantage.

Je n'arrivais pas à discerner les visages mais je savais que toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais plus ou moins sympathisé en faisaient partie et j'allais me retrouver seule pour deux semaines.

… pas vraiment que ça me dérangeait mais toujours était-il que, voilà, je devais rester à Poudlard pour Noël et que je n'aimais pas ça.

Je pourrais même dire que j'étais jalouse. Oui parfaitement ! Jalouse !

Moi aussi, j'aurais dû me diriger vers les calèches, comme tous ces élèves. Moi aussi j'aurais dû retrouver mes parents, faire un super repas de famille, ouvrir les cadeaux au pieds du sapin le matin. Il était même prévu que nous passions quelques jours au Canada. On aurait pu se promener sous une pluie de flocons de neige. Mon père aurait essayé de les attraper avec sa langue, il aurait eu l'air idiot et ma mère se serait moquée de lui. J'en aurais fait de même et on aurait passé de super vacances, loin de toutes autres préoccupations.

Mais voilà, ça ne se fera pas parce qu'ils ont eu TOUS LES DEUX des obligations ailleurs. Ma mère, bloquée en Europe pour cause de trouvailles majeurs de nouvelles runes. Et mon père, appelé en urgence au Canada par son ancien service pour faire quelques conférences importantes et terminer quelques paperasses de transfère par la même occasion.

Franchement, il aurait put faire ça plus tôt non ? Ça faisait quand même presque cinq mois que nous avions déménagé en Grande-Bretagne et ils ne faisaient ça que maintenant ?

… Le flot des élèves commençait à se tarir mais je restais toujours à ma fenêtre. Mon regard balaya le parc qui avait revêtu son grand manteau blanc. Il avait arrêté de neiger tôt ce matin mais le ciel encore gris laissait deviner que ça n'allait pas durer. La température avec considérablement chuté il y avait deux jours de cela et la neige avait suivit presque immédiatement.

J'aimais bien la neige, le sentiment de sérénité qui s'en dégageait était apaisait. Et j'avais toujours eu de bon moment en cette période.

Hier, je m'étais aventuré dans la parc après les cours. Il neigeait doucement et le vent s'était fait plus discret. Presque aucun élève ne prenait la peine de sortir par ce temps et je m'étais retrouvée toute seule près de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Mon avancée était seulement accompagnée du crissement de mes pas dans la neige.

Avec le désert blanc à ma droite et l'immense forêt à ma gauche, je m'étais sentie incroyablement petite. Un peu comme quand je regardais le ciel les nuits d'hiver avec mes parents. Le seul inconvénient était sans aucun doute le froid, mordant et incroyablement présent près de la forêt. J'étais rapidement retournée dans le château, mais je savais que cette sortie n'allait pas être la dernière pendant ces vacances. Je devais juste trouver un sort qui garderait mes vêtements chauds.

Je souris et ouvris légèrement la bouche, laissant échapper un petit nuage blanc.

Aujourd'hui aussi il faisait très froid et même ma cape doublée et mon écharpe n'arrivaient pas à me réchauffer suffisamment. Les rares courants d'airs arrivaient à se faufiler dessous et à me faire frissonner. Je ne sentais presque plus mon nez, sûrement tout rouge à cause de froid, et mes mains étaient toutes aussi gelées. J'avais oublié de prendre mes gants, pensant que je n'en aurais pas besoin, vu que je restais dans le château. Grave erreur !

Je les frottais l'une contre l'autre mais rien ne semblait pouvoir les réchauffer.

Le sifflement du Poudlard Express me décida à rentrer au chaud.

En ce premier week-end de vacances, la grande salle était ouverte à qui voulait se réchauffer devant un chocolat onctueux, un thé brulant ou encore un verre lait chaud. Et même sans ça, la chaleur qui y régnait était la bienvenue.

Je rangeais ma lettre dans une poche intérieur de ma cape, me mis en marche et parcourus le chemin d'un pas rapide tout en resserrant ma cape autour de mes épaules. J'ouvris la porte, me laissant juste assez d'espace pour m'y engouffrer et la refermais immédiatement.

Une douce chaleur atteignit mes joues et je soupirai d'aise. Je me dirigeai vers ma table tout en enlevant ma longue écharpe et m'installai. Ouvrant ma cape doublé, je la défis et la déposais à mes côtés.

Presque immédiatement une tasse de thé apparue devant moi. Je la pris précautionneusement entre mes mains de peur de me brûler et la portai à mon visage. L'odeur d'orange qui s'en dégageait me fit sourire et je soufflai un peu sur le liquide brûlant avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

Une fois complètement réchauffée, je portais enfin attention au reste de la salle. Ma table était la plus vide des quatre. Il n'y avait qu'un élève de cinquième année, un livre dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre, ainsi qu'un autre de septième année qui n'était pas encore là, en plus de moi. Je le savais parce que le professeur Rogue avait affiché une liste sur laquelle nous devions mettre notre nom au cas où nous devions rester pour les vacances. Autant vous dire que seulement trois noms ça ne faisait pas beaucoup.

Quand fut le moment où il releva la feuille, il ne fit que haussait un sourcil en me regardant puis se retourna de son mouvement de cape caractéristique. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi il n'avait réagit qu'à mon nom dans la liste et avais appris que les deux autres élèves étaient orphelins nés moldus et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment d'endroit où passer leur Noël autre que leurs orphelinats. Et d'après ce que m'avaient raconté mes parents sur ces orphelinats moldus, je les comprenais.

Voilà, tout ça pour dire que nous n'étions que trois serpents encore présents dans le château.

En faisant un tour rapide des autres tables, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas spécialement beaucoup plus de monde : trois poufsouffles, cinq gryffondors et autant de serdaigles.

La table des professeurs étaient vides vu l'heure mais je réussis à distinguer, dans un des coins sombres de la salle un Rusard au visage renfrogné et au dos légèrement voûté, sa fidèle Miss Teigne assise à ses côtés. Mon regard croisa celui du concierge qui devint rapidement méfiant et méchant. Vous savez, le genre de regard qui vous dit « Fait gaffe, je sais qui tu es, ce que tu fais et je t'ai à l'oeil »

Pour être tout à fait franche j'aurais un jour peur de ce regard quand il m'aura pris la main dans la bourse, mais en attendant je m'en moquais éperdument. Cet homme ne me faisait pas peur.

Par contre sa chatte...

Je baissai mon regard vers le dit-animal qui me regardait comme son maître quoique peut-être de façon un peu plus... animale... Brrr, saleté de chat !

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires après avoir fini mon thé et partis en direction des cachots.

Et non ! Je n'ai pas peur d'un chat, j'ai juste... beaucoup de choses à faire !

Savoir que le château était vidé de presque tous ces élèves rendait les couloirs en pierres grises moins accueillants et surtout plus mystérieux. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux étaient recouverts de tableaux vivants mais pas ceux des cachots. Il y avait principalement des armures au garde-à-vous et des statues en pierre pas toujours très chaleureuses et avenantes.

-Billywig.

La porte secrète menant à la salle commune des serpentards s'ouvrit. J'entrais et ne fis pas attention au claquement sec qu'elle fit quand elle se referma. Je descendis les quelques marches et poussai la porte qui me séparait de mon dortoir. C'était calme, les rideaux des lits de mes camarades de chambre étaient tous fermés et rien ne traînait par terre.

Ça faisait... bizarre.

Je m'étais habituée au fouillis de McMo. Elle laissait souvent traîner ses affaires et c'était bien souvent Flora ou Hestia qui les ramassaient. Au début ça m'avait un peu étonné. Puisqu'elle venait d'une famille de sang pure, je pensais qu'elle avait un certain savoir vivre. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas ou en tout cas pas dans sa chambre. En cours, je ne pouvais que dire le contraire, elle était et ressemblait à une sang-pur, que ce soit dans ses manières de parler, de marcher ou même seulement par sa simple présence.

Je m'approchais de mon côté de la chambre, déposais la lettre de mes parents sur ma table de nuit puis m'affalais sur mon lit les bras en croix. Le calme et le silence de la chambre m'emprisonnèrent dans mes pensées.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire pendant ces vacances. Je m'étais déjà avancée dans mes devoirs hier soir et il me faudrait encore deux/trois jours pour faire le reste correctement. Mais après ?

Lire ? J'avais trouvé quelques livres sur la métamorphose sympas lors de ma dernière expédition à la bibliothèque.

M'exercer ? Sans aucun doute, il fallait aussi que j'apprenne les réactions de certains ingrédients en potions... rien que d'y penser ça me donnait mal à la tête.

Je me redressais, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

Ah ! C'est vrai ! Un sort pour réchauffer mes vêtements. Je pourrais peut-être faire ça maintenant et...

Mon regard tomba sur un petit livre caché derrière mes carnets à dessins et mes cartes du château.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé en cette première partie d'année, je n'avais pas pu me concentrer d'avantage sur les Animagi.

Je pris délicatement le livre dans mes mains et l'observai. J'y avais appris que la première partie de l'apprentissage était très dure mais sans grand risque. Très dur parce que c'était l'étape qui disait si , oui ou non l'apprenti arriverait à devenir un animagus. Il était écrit que beaucoup de personnes n'y arrivait pas mais que ceux qui y arrivaient, passaient ensuite plusieurs années à maitriser leur « don ». En faite c'était une sorte de méditation pour trouver son « soi-intérieur ». Mais ce n'était pas une méditation ordinaire et il fallait, en plus, boire une potion spécifique. Potion qu'il fallait boire à CHAQUE méditation. Autant vous dire que cette partie, je ne l'avais pas particulièrement appréciée et en plus la dite potion n'était pas répertoriée dans le livre.

Je tournais encore les pages, jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Là, j'ouvris délicatement la troisième de couverture et en sortis un petit papier jauni.

Une petite note rajoutée à la plume et presque totalement effacée, attira mon attention. Je passais mes doigts sur l'inscription que j'avais déchiffré auparavant. Une inscription que j'avais lu un certain nombre de fois depuis.

«Et l'ami(e) ! Si tu as pris le temps d'arriver jusque là c'est que tu dois être motivé(e). Je suppose que tu dois être frustré(e) par la potion, ou plutôt l'absence de la potion. T'inquiète, je suis là pour t'aider !

Pour trouver la recette, tu dois d'abord trouver le chevalier fou. La belle Helène n'est pas loin. Devant tu devras tourner par trois fois vers la gauche mais seulement si tu as pris le temps de tourner une fois vers la droite. Tu découvriras sûrement quelques araignées et autres plaisantes surprises, mais ne t'y attarde pas car c'est sous la pierre de lune que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Bon courage !

Patmol. »

Plus loin il y avait d'autres petites notes sur des recommandations futurs pour la suite de l'apprentissage. Tous signés de noms étranges, « Patmol », « Cornedrue », « Queudver » ou encore « Lunard »

J'en avais déduis que c'était des gens qui avaient tenté de devenir Animagi par eux-mêmes et qui avaient, vraisemblablement, réussis. Ils s'étaient même trouvés des surnoms. Sûrement en rapport avec leur animagus respectif.

Je soupirai et me ré-allongeai sur mon lit.

Si des élèves avaient déjà réussi l'expérience, je pouvais le faire aussi. Mais encore fallait-il que je trouve cette recette que ce « gentil » Patmol m'avait indiqué.

Malgré de nombreuses recherches, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce chevalier fou et cette belle Hélène, ni même ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Au moins, maintenant, j'avais tout le temps de mes vacances pour fouiller un peu le château.

En tournant la tête je tombais sur une des fenêtres du dortoir qui donnait directement sur... le Lac. Ou plutôt sous le Lac. Je n'aimais pas trop y regarder parce que j'avais toujours peur d'y apercevoir le fameux poulpe ou d'autres créatures plus terrifiantes. Y penser me décida à sortir. Je remis ma cape doublée, mon écharpe, sans oublier mes gants cette fois, et repartis affronter le froid de ce mois de Décembre.

J'atteignis rapidement le Hall et passai la grande porte. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris et le vent s'était un peu levé. Le neige n'était pas encore très haute et n'entravait pas ma marche. Naturellement, mes pas m'amenèrent du côté de la forêt interdite. C'était devenu une habitude, car c'était un des endroits le moins fréquenté des élèves. Les légères bourrasques de vent faisaient tournoyer la poudreuse en de grandes volutes de flocons blancs qui dansaient en effleurant le sol gelé.

Le quiétude et la grandeur du parc me rappelait les longues balades que je faisais avec mes parents quand on était encore au Canada. Souvenirs qui me ramenèrent bien vite sur terre; c'était le premier Noël que j'allais passer seule et j'allais le passer dans un immense château avec un immense parc (magnifique soit dit en passant), un immense lac et d'innombrables couloirs et salles VIDES.

J'en viendrai presque à regrette la présence de Tira... j'avais bien dit « presque ».

Mais bon, c'était vrai qu'avec elle au moins je n'avais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Un peu trop d'ailleurs parfois, mais elle était comme ça après tout, et je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu y changer quoi que ce soit. J'avais même plutôt l'impression qu'elle influençait beaucoup son entourage plutôt que l'inverse. En même temps, c'est une vraie tornade, et vous avez déjà essayé de changer une tornade vous?

Une bourrasque de vent et de poudreuse souffla brusquement . Je rentrai ma tête dans les épaules et plaçai une main devant mon visage afin de le protéger des minuscules aiguilles glacées des flocons. La mini-tempête dura à peine quelques secondes mais je sentais malgré tout mon visage recouvert de neige. Je passai ma main sur mes joues et mes yeux puis secouai la tête. Mes cheveux suivirent le mouvement et la neige qui s'y était accrochée s'éparpilla autour de moi.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de reprendre ma promenade.

Je me rapprochai du Lac quand un hululement strident m'interpella. Je levai la tête vers le ciel blanc où quelques flocons tombaient doucement et aperçus un hibou faire de grand cercle au dessus de moi. Je n'y fis d'abord pas attention jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il me suivait. Intriguée je l'observai plus attentivement puis fronçai les sourcils.

C'était un grand duc à en juger par sa silhouette et son envergure et j'avais l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Il repoussa un cri et tourna sa tête dans ma direction, deux grands yeux oranges me scrutèrent. Puis soudainement il plongea dans ma direction. Je sursautai de surprise et me baissai les mains ramenées au dessus de ma tête précipitamment. Je sentis un courant d'air me frôler puis relevai ma tête pour voir le grand duc reprendre de l'altitude et recommencer à planer en cercles au dessus de moi.

Mais il est malade cet oiseau ! C'est quoi son problème ? Je ne suis pas une souris à ce que je sache, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'attaquait comme ça ?!

Il replongea en piqué mais cette fois-ci vers les arbres et disparut dans un arbuste gelé. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard une souris dans le bec avant de se poser sur une branche comme si de rien n'était. Son regard était toujours braqué sur moi. J'allais sortir ma baguette pour lui faire voir de quel bois je me chauffais mais quand je le vis commencer à décortiquer sa proie, je la rangeai dégoûtée. Yerk ! Il a l'air de le faire avec plaisir en plus...

Je me détournai de lui et soupirai. Même pendant ces vacances il fallait qu'il m'arrive des trucs pas possibles... Ça commençait bien.

Le hibou cria une fois de plus, puis une autre et encore une autre. Je voulus me retourner pour le faire taire mais je n'avais même pas fini mon demi-tour qu'un autre cri retentit derrière moi.

-SIRONAAAAAAAAA !

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que...

Je vis du coin de l'œil une masse sombre arrivait sur moi. Je fis un pas en arrière afin d'éviter toute collision et le corps s'effondra misérablement dans la neige, juste à mes pieds. Il remua un peu avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Les cheveux gris clair et le cri poussé précédemment ne me laissaient pas de doute quant à son identité.

La question était plutôt : « Qu'est-ce que faisait Tira à Poudlard alors que le train était partit il y avait au moins deux heures ?! »

-Euh... Tira ? Demandai-je incertaine. Vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas elle s'était peut-être assommée toute seule.

Une vague réponse me parvint. Je levai un sourcil.

-Tu... tu t'es fait mal ?

Elle releva soudainement sa tête un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage recouvert de neige.

-Nah ça va !... elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche puis recroisa mon regard. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me relever s'il te plaît ?

-Tu viens de me dire que tu ne t'étais pas fait mal. Tu pourrais le faire toute seule. Répondis-je en croisant mes bras devant moi.

-Et bien c'est que... répondit-elle incertaine en passant son regard de derrière elle à moi.

Je haussai à nouveau un sourcil et suivis son regard. (Pas sur moi cela va de soit, derrière elle...) Je vis qu'une de ses jambes était plâtrée et que deux béquilles étaient éparpillées dans la neige.

-Oh... laissais-je échapper en comprenant.

-Oui ! Me sourira-t-elle. Tu pourrais...

-Pas de problème la coupais-je en allant récupérer ses béquilles. Je les pris dans ma main gauche puis m'avançais vers Tira et la remise sur son pied valide avant de les lui rendre. Elles en coinça chacune sous ses aisselles et se détacha de moi.

-Ouf ! C'est du sport tout ça ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi difficile de marcher dans la neige avec des béquilles.

-En même temps, répliquais-je, quelle idée de sortir en béquille par ce temps. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es encore là ?

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être là ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux larmoyants, tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ?!

Je soufflai et levai les yeux au ciel. Et ça commençait!

-Si je te disais « oui », est-ce que tu me laisserais vraiment ? demandais-je un brin ironique.

-Huuuuuummmm... Aucune chance? répondit-elle joyeusement.

-Je m'en doutais, soufflais-je plus à moi même.

-Hahaha !

Elle secoua sa tête et de la neige dans ses cheveux s'éparpilla autour d'elle. Je m'éloignai précipitamment d'elle en poussa un petit cri. J'avais déjà donné ! Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour enlever la neige de son visage et vaguement de ses vêtements. Elle portait un grand manteau gris foncé, un collant gris et une seule bottine noir plate. (Vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas en porter sur son pied plâtrée) Puis, soudainement elle commença à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle.

-Haaaaaa ! Non !

Je la regardai faire de petit mouvement avec ses béquilles dans la neige. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Après cinq bonnes minutes à l'observer s'acharner sur la neige je me décidais à lui parler.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ou c'est un de tes nouveaux passe-temps ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda sans comprendre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je lui montrais le cercle d'herbes et de boue qui était apparu autour d'elle. Elle suivit mon regard.

-Ah oui...

-Alors ?

-En fait, J'AI PERDU MON BONNEEEEET ! Finit-elle en pleurnichant. Ne prenant pas compte de son soudain changement d'attitude je lui demandai calmement :

-Il est comment ?

-C'est un bonnet informe et grossièrement tricoté. Il est délavé et je pourrais l'utiliser comme chiffon et...

Elle était entrain de me décrire un bonnet qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier plus que de mesure alors qu'elle avait réussi à enlever toute la neige qui l'entourait et qu'elle pleurnichait pour lui ! Alors quoi ? Elle mettait toujours autant de bonne volonté même avec ce qu'elle n'aimait pas ?

-Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu le cherches avec autant de volonté. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer au château et en prendre un autre.

-Non ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve !

-Quoi... c'est le seul que tu as ?

-Non mais !

-... , je haussai un sourcil et l'incitai à continuer.

-Il faut que je le retrouve parce que sinon je vais avoir froid aux oreiiiiiiiiilllles ! Et je n'aime pas avoir froid aux oreilles ! Finit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur les dites-oreilles tout en faisant la moue.

-...

-Tu veux bien m'aider à le trouver ? Ses yeux s'étaient fait suppliants et larmoyants.

-...

-S'iiiiil toooooo plaiiiiiit ?

Un soupir m'échappa et je fermais les yeux un moment espérant que cette situation n'était qu'un simple égarement de mon esprit, que je n'étais pas vraiment à Poudlard et que je ne n'avais pas une fille qui me suppliait de retrouver son bonnet en face de moi.

Je ré-ouvrit les yeux et là... oh ! Quelle surprise, j'étais toujours à Poudlard et Tira se trouvait toujours devant moi avec sa tête de chien battu...

-Bien... il est de quel couleur ?

-Gris très clair !

Arf ! Ça nous avançait bien tiens. C'était pas comme si le décor était entièrement blanc mais bon... un peu quand même.

-On va faire le chemin inverse, on le trouvera bien assez tôt. Expliquais-je en me dirigeant vers la direction par laquelle je pensais qu'elle était venue.

-Ok !

Elle me suivit bon gré mal gré en se frayant un passage à travers mes pas. Nous regardâmes chacune d'un côté et avançâmes comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes quand j'aperçus une masse un peu plus loin dans neige. Je me rapprochai rapidement et trouvai finalement le bonnet. Enfin ce que je pensais être un bonnet. Je pris la « chose » du bout des doigts et interpellai Tira.

-C'est ton bonnet ? Demandai-je en lassant pendre le dit-bonnet.

La Serdaigle se tourna vers moi et son visage s'illumina.

-Oui ! C'est lui !

Elle voulut amorcer une avancée enthousiaste dans ma direction mais je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la ramasser encore une fois et je lui fis bien comprendre en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus je m'approchai d'elle et lui tendis son bonnet.

Elle ne le prit pas tout de suite et sortit sa baguette.

… Oui c'est vrai qu'il avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. La neige qui le recouvrait l'avait rendu humide et très peu reluisant. Si Tira ne m'avait pas fait une description aussi peu glorieuse de son bonnet, je n'aurais jamais pris la peine ne ramasser cette « chose » et nous serions restées bredouilles pour encore un bout de temps.

Elle lança son sort et il redevint sec. Elle rangea ensuite sa baguette et le prit rapidement dans ses mains puis l'enfonça sur sa tête. Elle poussa immédiatement un soupire de soulagement et un sourire béat s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Aaaahhh ! Mes oreilles ! Mes douces oreilles ! Vous êtes au chaud maintenant ! Maman est là mes bébés ! Ne pleurez plus !

Elle semblait m'avoir complètement oubliée. Peut-être que si...

Alors que je faisais un pas discret vers le château, un cri de hibou me fit soudain sursauter. Une aile me frôla la tête et je tournai la tête pour apercevoir le grand-duc qui m'avait attaqué un peu avant. Grand-duc qui se posa fièrement sur la tête de Tira.

-Ah ! Aile de Mort ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? S'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Alors... le grand-duc qui m'avait sauvagement agressé n'était autre qu'Aile de Mort, le hibou de Tira... vraiment ? Et je suis censé le prendre comment ça ? D'ailleurs en y repensant... comment Tira avait-elle sut que où est-ce que j'étais. Comment faisait-elle à chaque fois pour savoir où est-ce que j'étais ?!

-Au faite, tu me cherchais en particulier ou... ?

-Oui ! Je t'ai vu sortir, j'ai voulu te suivre mais tu allais trop vite et je t'ai perdu de vue alors j'ai envoyé Aile de Mort te chercher.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as suivi grâce à ton hibou ? Lui demandais-je dubitative.

-Oui et ça a bien marché hein ! Dit-elle fièrement.

-...

Ouais, ça aurait très bien pu fonctionner au prix de ma tête...

-Tu disais ? Me questionna la Serdaigle ne se penchant légèrement vers moi.

-Rien... rien du tout.

J'avais dû penser à voix haute.

-On devrait rentrer, le vent commence à être assez désagréable, dit-je pour changer de sujet. Et tu pourras me raconter pourquoi tu es à Poudlard au lieu d'être en route pour ton élevage d'hippogriffes, ajoutais-je en regardant d'un air interrogatif sa jambe et ses béquilles.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et nous partîmes en direction du château. Je dus ralentir le pas pour que Tira puisse rester à ma hauteur et nous mîmes bien deux fois plus de temps pour faire le trajet.

Durant notre marche laborieuse, j'appris qu'elle s'était fait mal à la jambe en tombant sur les marches du hall. Le verglas l'avait pris par surprise et elle avait fait une chute digne d'un dessin-animé (d'après ses dires). J'avais retenu à grande peine mon rire et j'avais préféré détourner la conversation. Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle se mette à bouder, cela nous aurait ralenties. Le vent s'était soudainement levé entre temps et je n'avais pas l'intention de rester dehors plus que nécessaire.

Comme la plupart du temps (si ce n'était tout le temps) je la laissais parler de tout et de rien. Un vrai moulin à parole ! Mais bon au moins ça meublait la conversation même si elle était à sens unique. Et puis vu qu'elle semblait aimer ça je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je la contrarierai.

Je l'écoutais donc d'une oreille quand nous arrivâmes devant les grandes portes. Je m'arrêtai au pied des marches alors que Tira commençait son ascension. Mais rapidement elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Bah ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je préfère rester derrière toi. On ne sait jamais que tu tombes encore une fois, lui soufflais-je en haussant les épaules le plus naturellement du monde. Je détournai malheureusement la tête, un peu gênée.

-Ooooooooooooohhhh ! C'est trop mignooooonnnnnn ! l'entendis-je, sa voix était montée d'un ton et quand je me retournais pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses mains étaient posées sur ses joues. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi attentionnée Sirona ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Ouais, bah va pas falloir t'y habituer. Aller monte. Je commence à geler, répliquai-je en roulant des yeux et en ignorant le regard appuyé de la Serdaigle.

Elle reprit sa marche et nous passâmes les portes de la grande salle ensemble. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger et il ne servait à rien de passer par mon dortoir maintenant.

Au lieu de retrouver les quatre tables habituelles, une seule et même table siégeait au milieu de la salle. Il y avait déjà plusieurs élèves installés et deux professeurs discutaient sur celle des professeurs.

… Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'une seule table ?

-C'est trop cool ! On va pouvoir manger ensemble sans problème ! S'exclama à ma gauche Tira en me souriant.

-... il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'élèves pour qu'une seule table soit mise.

-Et en plus, c'est super convivial ! Parfait pour une période de fête comme Noël! ajouta-t-elle.

-...

Mouais, encore une fantaisie de notre très cher directeur.

Je m'installai, avec une certaine hésitation, au côté de l'Albinos. Les quelques regards (maintenant habituels) que nous lancèrent les élèves déjà présent ne m'embêtaient pas mais être dévisagée n'était pas très agréable.

Comme si ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire.

Sentant toujours un regard posé sur moi, je me tournai et croisai celui d'un gryffondor. Je le soutins.

Non mais vraiment, il n'avait aucune éducation. On ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas dévisager les gens ainsi ? C'était mal poli.

Il finit par détourner le sien.

N'importe quoi.

-Alors ! Tu vas faire quoi pendant ces vacances ? Tu avais prévu des trucs ? Me demanda soudainement Tira.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle mais ne dis rien.

C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pendant ces vacances du coup...

D'abord mes devoirs, histoire d'en être débarrassée. Ensuite je devais trouver ce sort pour me réchauffer. Je pourrais sûrement le trouver en faisant mes devoirs. Et puis il y avait quelques livres que j'avais trouvés sur la métamorphose et sur la méditation que j'avais envie de lire.

Au final je ne ferais pas grand chose à part étudier.

Ah non, je devais aussi trouver la recette pour la potion de méditation, histoire que j'avance un peu dans mon apprentissage d'Animagus.

Mais je ne voulais pas passer mes vacances de Noël dans les bouquins ou dans les couloirs poussiéreux et abandonnés du château. Je ne pouvais, certes, pas rentrer chez moi mais ça ne m'obligeait pas à ne pas profiter de ces vacances.

Quelques promenades dans le parc seraient agréables et peut-être que je pourrais patiner sur le Lac gelé. Ce serait chouette, je pourrais demander à un professeur, et...

-Youhou !

Une main s'agitait vivement devant mes yeux alors que je reprenais conscience de mon environnement. Je clignais plusieurs fois en reculant ma tête surprise par la proximité du visage de Tira.

-Bah alors ? On t'a perdu? Demanda-t-elle

Je mis bien quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

-Non... je réfléchissais, c'est tout, répondis-je un peu durement.

-Oh... désolée si je t'ai dérangé, mais vu que tu ne répondais pas à ma question et que tu regardais dans le vide, je pensais que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

-Une question ?

Elle rigola doucement.

-Oulà ! Tu étais vraiment partie loin ! Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais prévu pour tes vacances ici.

-Oh... oui répondis-je légèrement embarrassé. Humm, rien de spécial, mes devoirs bien sûr et peut-être lire quelques livres. Des promenades dans le parcs aussi mais sinon... pas grand chose. Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait passer plus de temps ensemble! Faire nos devoirs, des promenades et tous ! Apprendre à encore mieux se connaître quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

On avait pas déjà passé ce cap du « je te pose des questions et tu me réponds » pour mieux se connaître ?

-A quoi bon ?

-Bah ! Comme ça on se connaîtra encore mieux ! J'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur toi et tout ! Vu que tu parles pas beaucoup ça serait cool ! Continua-t-elle

-En quoi en savoir plus sur moi t'aiderait ? Je trouves que tu en connais déjà assez pour que le reste ne te serve pas.

-Hein ?... les seules choses que je connaisse sur toi c'est que tu viens du Canada, que ton père est médicomage et ta mère est chercheuse en runes magiques. Ta couleur préférée c'est le bleu, tu n'aimes pas les araignées,tu as peur de voler sur un balai et tu adores la métamorphose. Tu détestes les Potions et ton directeur de maison. Tu aimes aller dans le parc et tu adores la neige... ah oui ! Tu aimes les chiens aussi !

… elle était sérieuse là ?

-Je crois que c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Mai-euh ! C'est des choses que tout le monde peut savoir ! On est amies non ?

-... je ne prendrais jamais la peine de rester avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas. Répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Elle soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Puis elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction et fit la moue.

-Je t'aurais un jour. Je t'aurais !

-Le jour où je volerai sur un balai peut-être, proposai-je moqueuse.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent fugacement avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et je n'avais vraiment pas envi de savoir quoi. Heureusement pour moi Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour faire son petit discours sur les vacances.

Son blabla passé, la nourriture apparut devant moi et je me servis. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés aujourd'hui et je fus très heureuse de manger, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais à Poudlard, de très bonnes côtes de porcs avec leur sauce barbecue et leur assortiment de légumes. Un vrai régal.

Le dîner passa rapidement entre le très bon repas et le discours de Tira sur les hippogriffes je n'eus pas le temps de me rendre compte de l'heure que j'étais déjà dans mon dortoir.

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Tira à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs de vacances. Je m'étais levée assez tôt pour pouvoir les faire pendant que j'avais encore la tête à ça. Tira s'était déjà installée sur une des tables reculées de l'antre du savoir, celle où nous avions l'habitude de nous asseoir pendant le week-end.

Pendant qu'elle faisait son devoir de Sortilèges je m'attelais à celui de potion que j'avais déjà commencé avec Geoffrey deux jours auparavant. « Les différentes actions des queues de rats dans les potions » Un sujet nul quoi. Les queues de rats, je trouvais ça assez écœurant en plus. C'était un peu comme de gros vers inertes mais tout aussi moches et visqueux. (bah oui, il faut bien les conserver dans quelque chose). Berk !

Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Geoffrey pour m'avoir aidé sur mes devoirs de potions. Bien sûr je ne lui dirais jamais directement mais c'était quand même vrai. Sans lui je crois que je me serais pas vraiment impliquée dans cette matière parce que même si je ne n'étais pas très forte en potion, ça n'en n'était pas moins une matière intéressante et très pratique dans la vie courante.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'apprentissage des animagi... Pfff, pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que la seule matière dans laquelle j'avais le plus de difficulté soit une des matières les plus utiles !... Et que mon professeur soit le plus ignoble des professeurs ! Et qu'il soit, en plus, mon directeur de maison !

… oui, oui je sais. Ma vie est injuste.

-A ton avis, le professeur Flitwick ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir écrit un parchemin de plus pour son devoir?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrait-il pour avoir bien fait ton travail... lui répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon parchemin.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'aime peut-être pas avoir du travail en plus.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il désapprouve un travail bien fait surtout par une élève de sa maison. Tu es à Serdaigle après tout, ça me paraît même normal que tu fasses plus que ce qui est demandé.

-...

Le grattement de sa plume reprit de plus belle et je levais la tête. Elle était penchée sur ses parchemins qui parsemaient la table, le bout de son nez touchant presque le papier sur lequel elle écrivait furieusement, son livre de Sortilèges et beaucoup d'autres ouvert un peu partout autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche où plusieurs mèches folles s'échappaient. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait couru dans tout le château un ogre à ses trousses.

-Tu viens de te lever ou tu n'avais juste pas envi d'être présentable aujourd'hui ?

-Je me suis levée un peu rapidement, oui, me répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Bon ok, j'ai compris. C'est devoirs et seulement devoirs aujourd'hui.

Ce fut deux jours comme ça. On se retrouvait toutes les deux à la bibliothèque à la même table et nous faisions nos devoirs chacune de notre côté. Les quelques paroles échangées n'étaient qu'en rapport avec les sujets.

Ça faisait bizarre de voir Tira comme ça. C'était pas désagréable mais assez inhabituel. Bon, en même temps, avec les notes qu'elle avaient dans presque toutes les matières, il fallait bien qu'elle soit sérieuse de temps en temps mais... enfin voilà quoi c'était bizarre.

-Ah ! Ayéééé ! J'ai finiiiiiiiiiii ! Dit-elle en s'étirant et en lâchant un profond soupir.

Elle referma tous les livres étalés autour d'elle puis rangea ses affaires alors que je reprenais l'écriture de mon devoir de métamorphose. J'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Autant finir cette corvée sur une note plus joyeuse.

Alors que je m'appliquais à rédiger mon parchemin je me sentis tout à coup observée. Je levai les yeux de mon devoir et regardai Tira, agacée.

-Je préfères autant quand tu es absorbée par tes devoirs Tira.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?

-Ca me dérange que tu me regardes comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? Je te regarde juste, c'est pas interdit que je sache.

-Interdit, non. Malpoli, oui. Alors si tu pouvais te trouver une autre occupation ça m'arrangerait. Dis-je en retournant à ma métamorphose.

-T'es pas marrante.

-Je sais.

Elle se leva en prenant ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque rapidement.

Enfin... je crois... je l'avais peut-être vexé. Je vais devoir m'excuser ou... non pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Et puis... elle n'allait tout de même pas prendre la mouche pour ça si ?! … en même temps on parlait de Tira, question réaction étrange elle était championne. Excuse ? Pas excuse ?

Un parchemin roulé buta contre ma main. Il était à Tira.

Je verrai quand je la recroiserai.

Je mis enfin le point final à mon devoir de métamorphose et à tous mes devoirs par la même occasion. Je vais pouvoir être en vacances maintenant. Enfin presque, vu que je suis à Poudlard mais en vacances tout de même.

Je ne vis pas Tira de l'après-midi et commençais vraiment à me dire qu'elle était définitivement vexée jusqu'à ce que je la vois au dîner et qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Elle engagea même son monologue habituel.

-... Et il a brandit son épée en criant. Il est vrai fou ce chevalier ! Hahaha !

Je m'étranglais et faillis recracher le jus de citrouille que j'avais dans la bouche. Tira s'arrêta immédiatement pour me taper le dos gentiment.

-Bah alors ! Tu t'es encore perdue dans tes pensées et tu as oublié comment on avalait ?

-Kof!Kof ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demandais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

-J'ai dit « tu t'es encore perdu dans tes pensées et tu...

-Non pas ça mais avant.

-Que j'avais découvert que les araignées du château étaient plus grosses que la moyenne ? Répondit-elle hésitante.

-Hein, quoi ? Non non après, le truc sur le chevalier.

-Ah... le Seigneur de Catogan ! C'est un sacré personnage ! Un peu fou mais super ! Il faudra que je te le présente !

C'était peut-être le chevalier fou de mon énigme ! Ça serait super, en plus ça m'éviterais de fouiller tout le château par la suite.

-En tout cas je comprends que tu puisses t'étouffer, c'est vrai que ce qu'il fait est vraiment loufoque parfois. Il n'est pas très apprécié des autres tableaux.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire et avala même avant de s'exclamer :

-Je te le présenterai si tu veux. Il bouge beaucoup à travers tout le château mais la plupart du temps il est au alentour du sien. Au pire on aura qu'à suivre les cris de protestations. Hahah !

-... hum, ok.

-Cool !

Puis elle ré-enfourna une fourchette pleine de nourriture dans sa bouche tout en continuant à parler de tout et de rien.

Je vais devoir me débrouiller pour trouver ma recette sans que Tira ne s'en rende compte. Pas facile en gros. Enfin, je verrai le moment venu.

Alors que nous entamions le dessert, cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des élèves. Par habitude, je n'y fis pas attention jusqu'à qu'un grand duc atterrit devant moi. Sa façon particulière de bomber le torse et de me regarder de haut ne faisait aucun doute quant à son identité : Orion. J'eus un mouvement de recule quand je le vis faire un bond dans ma direction. J'entendis ricaner Tira mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en la fusillant du regard. Elle sembla comprendre mais son ricanement ne disparut pas pour autant.

Je sentis un pincement sur ma main et me retournais vivement en direction d'Orion qui, dans sa grande patience, s'était sentit obligé de me rappeler son existence. Ah, qu'il m'agaçait cet oiseau !

-Ça va, ça va, j'arrive. Dis-je en soupirant.

Je pris un morceau de viande qu'il me restait et le tendis avec prudence en direction de la bête. Orion passa son regard supérieur du morceau à moi puis, avec une lenteur suspect, il se rapprocha. Quand son bec se referma sur sa pitance je le lâchais précipitamment et en profitais pour prendre le paquet posé à ses pattes.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir le colis qu'il s'envola en renversant mon verre sur ma part de tarte.

Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Oiseau difficile et débile ! La viande n'avait pas dû lui plaire donc môsieur se sentait obligé d'être désagréable. Ou tout du moins plus que d'habitude.

Je poussai un soupir et ouvris le paquet. Il y avait là trois cadeaux rétrécis ainsi qu'une lettre. J'ouvris la lettre sous le regard interrogatif de Tira.

-Ce sont mes parents, répondis-je à sa question silencieuse.

Il était écrit que c'était mes cadeaux pour Noël et qu'ils retrouveraient leurs tailles normales le 24 au soir. Le paquet avec un nœud bleu clair était pour Tira.

Oui, pour Tira, je sais, mais je me suis sentie un peu obligée de lui en trouver un en fait. Non, parce que, pendant un mois elle n'a pas arrêté de me demander ce que j'aimais, ce qui me ferait plaisir et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier à part qu'elle comptait m'offrir un cadeau pour Noël ? Rien d'autre, parfaitement ! Du coup, j'ai dû faire un effort parce que si elle m'en offre un et que je ne lui en offre pas je vais passer pour quoi moi ? Une fille asociale qui ne pense qu'à elle ? … bon c'est déjà un peu le cas mais tout de même. Autant garder un semblant d'amitié avec la seule personne qui passe du temps avec moi. Et oui, « amie », Tira est une « amie » c'est dur à entendre mais c'est pourtant vrai... ou en tout cas un peu. Bref ! Voilà, j'ai finalement trouvé un cadeau pour l'Albinos, pas très original certes mais un cadeau tout de même. Ne dit-on pas que c'était l'intention qui comptait ?

Pendant trois autres jours, je me suis attelée à l'apprentissage du sortilège de réchauffement et le jour d'après je me retrouvais à marcher dans Poudlard. C'était aujourd'hui que j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur la potion pour mon apprentissage et accessoirement « avoir l'immense honneur de rencontrer le seigneur de Catogan » dixit Tira. Au vu des retours que j'avais pu avoir à son sujet, le « chevalier fou » lui allait tout aussi bien.

Je suivais donc Tira dans les nombreux couloirs de château. Nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers et nous empruntâmes même, à mon plus grand étonnement, un passage secret. (dont je notais discrètement son emplacement dans un de mes carnets)

Après plusieurs minutes de déambulages qui me parurent durer des heures nous nous arrêtâmes devant un grand tableau représentant une immense prairie sous un ciel bleu d'été.

Il était impressionnant certes mais je ne voyais pas l'once d'un chevalier fou ou d'un chevalier tout court d'ailleurs. Je me tournais vers Tira qui regardait le tableau avec attention comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- C'est ce tableau dont tu me parlais?

Elle mit un moment avant de me répondre toujours absorbée par la peinture magique.

-Oui. Finit-elle par me répondre distraitement. Mais je ne vois pas le chevalier.

-Ta capacité à énoncer des évidences est impressionnante, répliquais-je sarcastiquement.

Elle ne sembla même pas y faire attention, c'était désolant. Un peu de répartie aurait peut-être pu égailler cette excursion infructueuse et décidément très ennuyeuse. Mon don pour le sarcasme est grandement gâché ici…

Il se passa bien un quart d'heure pendant lequel elle fouilla tout les tableaux du couloir minutieusement en ignorant les protestations de certains et mes soupirs de plus en plus fréquents.

Des tableaux qui protestent parce qu'on les regarde, c'était ridicule. Si ils n'avaient pas envie d'être vus, ils n'avaient qu'à pas s'être fait peindre. Il faut être logique parfois!

En plus c'était pas toujours très agréable pour les élèves non plus de se faire épier sans cesse par des tableaux parfois très bavards. L'autre jour d'ailleurs, je marchais dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage, toute seule pour ne pas changer, quand un des tableaux à mon passage avait cru bon de faire un commentaire sur ma tenue (elle était très présentable je vous assure mais on était dimanche et je n'avais donc pas mon uniforme). Ce manque d'uniforme m'a attiré les foudres d'une vieille peinture.

"C'est absolument inacceptable! Les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect pour les règles, même les plus élémentaires. Si on vous demande un uniforme ce n'est pas pour qu'il prenne la poussière dans votre penderie, jeune fille! Il est obligatoire pendant les cours. Et puis si c'est pour porter ces frusques, c'est tout simplement de la provocation! C'est inacceptable!".

Je m'étais arrêtée et avait regardé le tableau. Une vieille sorcière était assise derrière un bureau un bois poli noir. Son visage marqué par de nombreuses rides donnait l'impression de couler et deux petits yeux enfoncés d'un vert terne me regardaient avec dédain. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête en deux cônes entortillés mélangés avec des rubans bleus et verts aussi délavés que le paraissaient ces yeux. Elle portait une vieille robe bleue et bouffie qui accentuait la maigreur de son cou et de la dentelle blanche sortait de son col en v ainsi que de ses manches d'où dépassait deux mains décharnée et ridées croisées sur le bureau devant elle. Autant dire que son accoutrement était ridicule et je ne parlais même pas de sa coiffure. Qui était-elle pour critiquer ma tenue ?

J'avais haussé un sourcil comme à mon habitude. Son tableau était placé beaucoup plus haut que moi de sorte que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu la surplomber. Situation qu'elle se fit un plaisir de prendre à son avantage en levant légèrement le menton et en me donnant un sourire supérieur. Je l'avais bien vite fait redescendre de son pied d'estrade. Je n'allais sûrement pas me faire rabaisser par un tableau.

"Vous ne devriez pas sourire, ça vous fait encore plus de rides. "

Elle avait immédiatement baissé la tête et ses yeux s'étaient braqués sur moi avec encore plus d'insistance et de méchanceté. Je l'avais complètement ignoré et avais même rajouté

"La prochaine fois, au lieu d'agresser les gens avec vos inepties, vérifiez quel jour il est. Ça vous évitera de vous donner en public... et regardez vous avant de critiquer" avais-je rajouté alors que je m'en détournais.

Mon avancée dans le couloir fut accompagné par les cris indignés du tableau. Depuis, à chaque fois que j'y passais, elle me lançait un regard chargé d'éclair qui m'aurait sûrement tué à l'heure actuel si ça avait été possible. Ça m'avait un peu agacé au début mais je n'y avais vite plus fait attention.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Mais il est oùùùùùùùù?! S'exclama soudain Tira me tirant de mes pensées.

Elle était au milieu du couloir les bras levés et les mains frottant énergiquement ses cheveux.

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de laisse tomber quand un cri retentit.

-AH! MÉCRÉANTS! JE VOUS AURAIS BANDES DE BARBARES!

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça...

-VENEZ TÂTER DE MON ÉPÉE! LÂCHES!

Ça se rapprochait.

Tira s'était soudain relevée et regardait en souriant un des tableaux du fond. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et partit vers le tableau. Je la suivis incertaine et me rapprochais par la même occasion de la source du bruit. Ce qui ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

-NE TE CACHE PAS ET VIENS M'AFFRONTER! MONTRE MOI QUE TU AS DE L'HONNEUR!

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais encore découvrir...

J'arrivais au côté de Tira quand elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction et me montra du doigt le tableau en face d'elle.

-C'est lui, me chuchota-t-elle.

-Lui? demandais-je en regardant la peinture.

J'écarquillais immédiatement les yeux en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Un chevalier en armure brandissait son épée sur un groupe de jeunes enfants qui se tassaient de leur mieux autour d'un grand loup blessé. L'animal semblait être la cible de la folie du chevalier et les enfants n'étaient pas près de le laisser s'en approcher, même si ils avaient clairement peur de la façon dont la pointe de l'épée les narguait.

C'était quand même étrange de savoir que tous les tableaux du château étaient liés de sorte que tous leurs personnages pouvaient se déplacer librement dans tout l'édifice. Je trouvais ça un peu dérangeant. Surtout quand mon père m'avait rabâché étant petite que les personnages des tableaux magique ne pouvaient se déplacer qu'à travers leurs propres toiles. Et que même si cela arrivait, c'était un peu comme si le personnage en question violait quelques chose d'intimement personnel et que c'était mal.

Quand je lui avais fait par de ce fait étrange dans le château sa réponse n'avait été qu'indignations mais aussi éloges sur le procédé et la puissance qui avait dû y être employé. (Il n'était pas toujours très clair sur ses positions).

-Bonjour Messire de Catogan ! Salua Tira avec enthousiasme.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de tous les personnages du tableau.

-Ah ! Damoiselle Sparks ! Quel heureux événement que de vous voir aujourd'hui. J'étais justement entrain de montrer à ce malotru ce que voulait dire le mot « Honneur » !

-Oh ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger chevalier, nous pouvons nous voir une autre fois si cela vous arrange.

-Non Damoiselle, vous ne me dérangez point. Je peux laisser à ce misérable un peu de temps avant notre affrontement ! Même si cela ne lui sera d'aucune utilité, je puis vous l'assurer. VA VIL CREATURE ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE DAMOISELLE SPARKS SOIT ARRIVEE SINON TU PEUX ETRE SUR QUE JE T'AURAIS OCCIS !

Et sans demander leurs restes le loup et les enfants s'enfuirent le plus rapidement. Je réussis même à percevoir des soupirs de soulagement.

-Et bien damoiselle, que me vaut l'immense honneur de votre visite aujourd'hui ? Vous a-t-on chahutée? Parce que si c'est cela je me ferais un plaisir de punir les malotrus qui ont osé vous faire tort ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son épée au dessus de sa tête tout en baissant la visière de son heaume.

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez point chevalier. Je suis juste venu prendre de vos nouvelles et vous présenter mon amie par la même occasion.

Le chevalier se tourna prestement dans ma direction en faisant tinter son armure.

-Je suis enchantée de rencontrer une compagne de la demoiselle Sparks, salua-t-il en se courbant et en faisant un grand arc de cercle avec sa main droite. Main qui tenait toujours son épée et qui faillit décapiter le pauvre personnage qui passait discrètement derrière lui. Je suis le chevalier de Catogan pour vous servir.

-... moi... moi de même. Répondis-je en lui retournant maladroitement son salut.

-Puis-je m'enquérir de votre nom demoiselle, me demanda-t-il en se relevant et rangeant son épée non sans avoir coupé une branche qui tomba à quelques millimètres de lui. Chose qu'il ne remarqua pas.

Mon incrédulité m'empêcha de répondre immédiatement et c'est Tira qui finit par le faire.

-Mon amie est un peu timide. Je vous présente donc Sirona Theran, première année dans la maison de Serpentard.

-Je vous représente mes salutations damoiselle Theran.

-hum... oui. Moi aussi...

Les manières de ce chevalier était pour le moins déroutantes et sa façon de produire des catastrophes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte me laissait perplexe.

Alors que je reprenais un peu contenance, Tira et le chevalier étaient déjà partis dans une conversation très animée sur les manières de certains élèves. J'avais même l'impression qu'ils m'avaient complètement oubliée et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et aperçus une masse sombre au détour du couloir. Intriguée, je laissais les deux autres à leur conversation et m'approchais. Je tombai sur une petite statue de trente centimètres tout au plus, posée sur un socle de pierre rond dans un des renfoncements du mur. La sculpture représentait une jolie femme debout qui portait à bout de bras un étrange sceptre en bronze. Son regard était portait vers le plafond alors que d'étranges marques striaient ses joues, un peu comme si elle pleurait. Le tout était triste mais étonnamment beau. Les détails étaient très précis et les pierres très bien entretenue. J'observai cette statue un moment avant qu'une imperfection dans le socle ne m'interpelle. Je passai ma main dessus et finis par déchiffrer quelques lettres. C'était en faite une inscription qui s'était estompée avec le temps. Je me concentrais sur mon toucher et réussis à déchiffrer ce qui y était gravé : «Les larmes d'Hélène tombèrent inlassablement alors qu'elle priait pour que son amour lui soit rendu »

Hélène ? Peut-être que c'était l'Hélène que je cherchais. Je regardais la statue d'un nouvel œil. De toute façon, je n'avais que ça pour l'instant. Et puis le tableau du chevalier fou était à quelques mètres. A moins évidemment que ce ne soit pas le bon chevalier fou. C'était ce qui me rapprochait le plus de ce que je cherchais alors autant tenter ma chance. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à Tira. Heureusement, elle et le chevalier ne semblaient pas faire beaucoup plus attention à moi maintenant. Je pouvais donc faire mes recherches sans problème. Je sortis le papier où j'avais ré-écrit les instructions de Patmol.

«Trouver le chevalier fou. La belle Hélène n'est pas loin. Devant tu devras tourner par trois fois vers la gauche mais seulement si tu as pris le temps de tourner une fois vers la droite. Tu découvriras sûrement quelques araignées et autres plaisantes surprises, mais ne t'y attarde pas car c'est sous la pierre de lune que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Bien, donc si mes réflexions de la semaine n'étaient pas fausses, ou alors pas totalement, j'avais de forte chance de trouver un passage secret et la statue que j'avais devant moi en était sûrement la porte. Ou tout de moins en possédait le mécanisme d'ouverture.

Je débutai les fouilles, les moindres recoins et les moindres renflements de pierre sauf que au bout d'un certain temps je commençai à me dire que je faisais fausse route. Peut-être que j'avais mal interprété ou alors que je ne me trouvais pas au bon endroit.

En soupirant, je relis les instructions. « Devant tu devras tourner par trois fois vers la gauche mais seulement si tu as pris le temps de tourner une fois vers la droite »

Devant ! Devant ! Mais j'y était moi, devant !

Un éclat de rire me fit brusquement tourner la tête. Tira était devant le chevalier et se tenait au mur en face de lui tout en riant bruyamment.

C'était peut-être ça ! Le mur sur lequel se tenait la Serdaigle était devant le chevalier et donc Tira aussi. Du coup ça voudrait dire que je ne devais pas chercher sur le devant de la statue mais plutôt me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait devant la statue... ouais... dit comme ça, c'était pas très clair...

Je me retournai rapidement et fis face au mur qu'il y avait auparavant derrière moi. Le mur « devant » la statue. Étrangement, je me retrouvai devant le même renfoncement la sculpture en moins. Des motifs circulaires sortaient des bordures qui entouraient l'arche. Je m'approchai et regardai minutieusement une des sphères. Elle était finement sculptée et des arabesques en sortaient pour rejoindre les deux autres sphères qui l'entouraient. Je fis suivre mon doigts le long de ces enchevêtrements essayant de sentir tous les creux et toutes les bosses. Alors que je continuai mon petit manège, presque hypnotisée, une des sphères bougea sous mes doigts. Je fis un pas en arrière, presque avec crainte. Je restai immobile un moment puis me sentis ridicule.

Franchement Sirona, ce n'est que de la pierre, de la pierre !

Je libérai le souffle que je n'avais pas pris conscience de retenir et me rapprochai. Je passai timidement un doigts sur le motif qui avait bougé auparavant et appuyai dessus. Rien ne se passa. Je fronçai les sourcils et ré-essayai. Je mis mes doigts de chaque côté et le tirai. Rien non plus. J'essayai de lui faire faire une rotation et il bougea enfin !

Suivant les indications de « Patmol » je tournais la sphère une fois vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Une. Deux...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai de surprise et me cognai contre Tira qui se tenait dans mon dos. Je me retournai et ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je la fermai en fronçant les sourcils alors que Tira me regardait toujours. Voyant que je ne disais rien son regard passa de mon visage à mon bras et le remonta jusqu'à la sphère que je tenais toujours dans ma main. Avant que je n'ai pu faire, ou dire quoique ce soit elle posa sa main sur la mienne et sourit.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Oh ! Ça bouge ! Et tout en disant ça elle tourna la sphère une troisième fois vers la gauche.

Un clic retentit et le mur s'ouvrit nous faisant tomber toutes les deux. J'avais réussi à amortir le choc avec mes mains histoire que ma tête ne prenne pas.

-Oulala ! Ça va Sirona ? Demanda Tira en me tendant sa main, que je pris de bon cœur.

-Oui, ça peut aller.

Le sol était humide sous mes mains et ça sentait le renfermé mais au final j'avais raison, c'était bien un passage secret. Je me relevais avec l'aide de l'Albinos et essayais de nettoyer du mieux que je le pouvais mes vêtements.

-Fiuuu ! Comment tu savais qu'il y avait un passage secret ici ? me demanda-t-elle quand on eut fini de se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je savais qu'il y avait un ? C'est toi qui l'as ouvert après tout, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil, essayant de trouver un bon mensonge.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, j'ai bien vu que tu cherchais quelque chose Sirona, continua-t-elle en me souriant avec malice.

-Née de la dernière pluie ? demandais-je en essayant de gagner du temps.

-Oui c'est une expression moldue ça veut dire... Oh et puis ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît !

Raté.

-...

Tira croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en attendant que je réponde. Que je trouve quoi lui dire.

Arrrg ! Pense Sirona ! Pense !

-Je...

-Oh c'est quoi ? dit-elle en se baissant. Je la suivis du regard pensant que j'étais sorti d'affaire mais ce qu'elle ramassa ne faisait que la compliquer encore plus. C'est à toi non ? Je crois reconnaître ton écriture.

Hein ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait reconnaître mon écriture... nous ne passions pas autant de temps ensemble ?! Si... ? Oh Merlin... ayez pitié de moi !

-Si, si c'est à moi. Ça serait sympa que tu me le redonnes... s'il te plaît, demandais-je en lui tendant ma main.

-Nah ! Pas avant que tu m'es dis comment tu as fait pour trouver ce passage secret, dit-elle.

Elle me fait du chantage maintenant ! Et puis quoi encore !

-Puisque je te dis que je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait un ! Alors maintenant tu me rends ce bout de papier, c'est ridicule.

-Il est si important que ça ce petit bout de papier ? me demanda-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil au dit papier.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire pour ne pas qu'elle n'y fasse plus attention?!

-Non, répondis-je avec désintérêt et son sourire réapparut.

Bravo Sirona ! Maintenant c'est sûr elle ne va plus te le rendre !

-Alors ce n'est pas grave si je lis ce qu'il y a dessus.

Et sans que je ne puisse répliquer elle s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en le dépliant complètement.

-Tira ! m'exclamai-je avec avec indignation tout en m'élançant vers elle.

Elle m'esquiva une première fois, puis une deuxième et alors que j'allais mettre la main sur elle s'arrêta brusquement lisant avec plus d'attention. Je profitai de ce moment d'inattention pour lui arracher le papier des mains.

-Hé ! Je n'avais pas fini !

-Peu importe, lui dis-je en enfournant le papier dans ma poche.

-Mais si c'est trop cool ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas résolu une énigme ! s'extasia-t-elle. Qui est-ce qui te l'a donné ?

-Personne, je...

-Oh aller ! Je l'ai lu maintenant tu peux me le dire, insista-t-elle.

-Oui, tu l'as lu alors que je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire, dis-je avec plus d'agressivité que je ne l'avais pensé.

Elle perdit soudain sa bonne humeur et baissa la tête.

-Oh... excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Et bien c'était raté ! Pourtant, en voyant les coups d'œils larmoyants qu'elle me lançait j'en oubliais bien vite ma colère. Après tout elle m'avait bien aidé pour trouver le chevalier de Catogan. Et puis elle n'avait pas tout lu. Le passage sur la pierre de lune était sauf. Elle rejeta un de ses regard de chien battu et je soupirai.

-C'est Geoffrey et André, dis-je en un souffle.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête.

-Tes deux copains de Serpentards ?

Je grimaçai au terme de « copains » et confirmai d'un signe de tête.

-Oui, ils... quand ils ont su que je restais à Poudlard pour Noël ils ont voulu m'aider à passer le temps et... enfin ils m'ont donnés une énigme pour que je ne m'ennuie pas « sans eux », répondis-je un peu maladroitement.

Je n'avais jamais dit que je lui dirais la vérité après tout. J'espérai seulement que Geoffrey et André ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur de les impliquer sans leur permission. En fait le mieux se serait qu'ils ne le sachent pas du tout. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de tort après tout...

-C'est trop sympa de leur part ! S'exclama Tira oubliant sa tristesse passagère.

-... moui.

-Alors alors ! C'est quoi la suite ?

-La suite ?

De quoi parlait-elle.

-Oui, après avoir tourner trois fois à gauche qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Euh... rien, c'est la fin. Apparemment c'était juste pour trouver ce passage secret. Répondis-je en désignant le petit couloir noir à ma gauche.

-Oh... c'est tout ? Et la dernière phrase ?

-... juste me souhaiter bonne chance.

-On a plus qu'à voir où ça mène maintenant ! dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le mur. Mais immédiatement après, la porte de pierre menant sur le couloir du septième étage se referma nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

On ne voyait plus rien. Super. Je pris ma baguette et la plaçait devant moi.

« Lumos » dis-je en même temps que Tira.

Nos deux baguettes s'allumèrent simultanément, éclairant nos visage respectifs. Celui de Tira se fendit d'un sourire.

-Toi aussi tu connais ce sortilège !

-C'est un sortilège utile, dis-je en me tournant vers ce que je savais être le passage secret. Tu sais comment tu as fais pour le refermer ?

-Non, pas vraiment, je me suis juste appuyée sur le mur. Peut-être une pierre ou une autre sphère. dit-elle en l'inspectant. Bah, c'est pas grave ! On n'a qu'à voir où mène le couloir tant qu'on est là !

Je haussais les épaules et la suivis mais pendant qu'elle regardait ce qu'il y avait devant nous, je portais une attention toute particulière à ce qu'il y avait au sol. Il fallait que je trouve la pierre de lune maintenant.

J'avais fait quelques recherches sur le terme de « pierre de lune » et avait découvert que c'était une étrange pierre grossièrement poli avec des cristaux de plus ou moins grosse taille incrustés dedans. C'était ces cristaux qui avait donné son nom à la pierre parce qu'ils étaient de forme sphérique et qu'ils étaient d'une couleur proche de la lune un soir de ciel dégagé.

En clair, c'était une pierre assez voyante et j'avais peur que Tira la trouve avant que je n'ai pu récupéré la recette.

-Tu as vu ! Il a des trucs gravés sur les pierres, s'exclama soudaine Tira me tirant brusquement de mes pensées.

Je suivis le halo de sa baguette et regardai de plus près. En effet il y avait plusieurs formes pas naturelles sur les pierres et certaines me parurent familières. Je fronçai les sourcils en me concentrant et essayai de déchiffrer ce que je croyais être des mots avant que Tira ne bouge brusquement.

-HAAAA !

-HAA ! répondis-je en retour sentant la prise de Tira sur mon bras. Elle agitait sa baguette en direction du sol en de grand arc de lumière. Je réussis à apercevoir l'ombre d'une araignée disparaître rapidement vers le mur.

Je me dégageai brusquement des mains de Tira.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! l'accusais-je.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur ! Elle était entrain de monter sur mon jambe ! Il ne doit pas être très utilisé ce passage. Je me demande vraiment où il mène, dit-elle sans chercher à s'excuser.

Elle recommença à marcher alors que je me reconcentrais sur les étranges gravures. Tenant ma baguette devant moi j'essayais de trouver le meilleur point de vue. Je posais ma main sur une forme qui me rappelait étrangement la forme d'un croissant de lune et quand je posais mes doigts sur le pierre elle pivota et découvrit un creux dans le mur. Curieuse, je mis ma main dedans et tâtonnai. Alors que je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien j'effleurais un bout de papier. Je haussai un sourcil puis le sortis.

J'avais entre mes mains un morceau de parchemin jauni et légèrement humide plié en quatre. Je le tournais entre mes doigts et découvris au dos une inscription. « BRAVO ! »

Peut-être que... je le dépliai avec impatience. Peut-être que c'était...

Je découvris une longue liste d'ingrédients ainsi que plusieurs explications avec en haut, écrit en gros, « Recette de médiation destinée à l'apprentissage Animagus »

Je me retins de justesse de pousser un cri de joie et pliai précautionneusement mon ticket vers mon Animagus pour le mettre dans mon carnet.

J'avais enfin cette foutue recette ! Je refermai rapidement la pierre et me remis debout. J'allais m'engager à la suite de Tira quand je la découvris à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

-Ha ! Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je, une main sur mon cœur.

-Désolée, mais vu que je ne te voyais pas derrière moi je me suis inquiétée. Tu faisais quoi ?

-J'essayais de déchiffrer les inscriptions.

-Tu as réussi ? demanda-t-elle en les observant à son tour.

-Non, j'allais justement te rejoindre.

-Ok ! Allons-y ! Je veux retrouver la lumière du soleiiiiiiil ! beugla-t-elle en reprenant sa marche. Je la suivis docilement.

Pendant cinq minutes nous marchâmes, et alors que je sentais l'humidité infiltrer mes vêtements, Tira s'arrêta brusquement. Je faillis la percuter.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Il y a un mur, dit-elle simplement en me laissant voir.

Oui, en effet, il y avait un mur.

-Ce doit être la fin du passage, on n'a plus qu'à trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir. Peut-être que ces étranges pierres pourront nous aider.

Et ni une ni deux, elle réussit à ouvrir le passage. Le mur devant nous s'effaça pour nous laisser voir le revers d'une tapisserie. Nous éteignîmes nos baguettes et nous engageâmes discrètement laissant passer nos têtes du bout de tissu. Tira jetait un coup d'œil à gauche alors que je m'occupais de la droite. Personne n'était à l'horizon.

-R.A.S ! dit Tira en sortant de son côté. Je l'imitai tout en roulant les yeux. Encore une de ces étrange expression moldue je suppose.

-Ah ! L'air pur ! ENFIIIIIIN ! dit-elle en s'étirant et en inspirant longuement par le nez. À ton avis, on est où ?

J'observai le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions mais rien ne m'indiquait notre position dans le château. Je haussai les épaules pour signifier que je n'en avais aucune idée. Et elle me répondit par un autre haussement d'épaule. D'un commun accord, nous nous mîmes en marche.

Très vite nous arrivâmes au niveau d'une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur le parc. Nous devions être au quatrième étage, vu la distance qui nous séparait du sol.

Une bourrasque de vent nous prit par surprise et nous n'avions aucun vêtement chaud sur nous. J'eus l'impression de me transformer en statue sauf que contrairement à une statue, je sentais parfaitement le froid.

-Je pense qu'un tour à la grande salle nous fera le plus grand bien ! dit Tira en frissonnant et en refermant la fenêtre. Le soleil va pouvoir attendre un peu.

Je hochai la tête et la suivis en resserrant mes bras autour de moi, pour tenter, en vain, de me réchauffer.

Un bon thé et quelques gâteaux plus tard, j'étais de nouveau d'attaque et prête à analyser cette fameuse recette. J'aurais bien besoin de toute mon énergie pour ça...

* * *

><p>(Jour de Noël)<p>

Deux paires de patins ? Pourquoi ma mère m'avait-elle envoyé deux paires de patins ?

J'ouvris le petit mot qui accompag(nait le paquet, espérant trouver des réponses.

_[Joyeux Noël ma chérie ! _

_Je me suis dit que tu aurais voulu faire un peu de patin à glace vu que tu m'as dit que le Lac de ton école était gelé et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir de problème, je compte sur toi. _

_Et puis je me suis permise d'en prendre une autre paire pour ton amie Tira. Vous pourrez, comme ça, partager un moment ensemble !_

_Je t'embrasse et je te re-souhaite un joyeux Noël ! _

_Ta mère qui t'aime.]_

Je grognais pour la forme mais laissais passer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire grand chose.

Je m'habillais rapidement et rangeais mes affaires, je devais encore aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de profiter de mes patins. J'espérais juste qu'il fasse beau.

J'emportais ma cape doublée, mes bottes fourrées, mon écharpe, les deux pairs de patins et le cadeau de Tira. Je sortais de ma salle commune et me fis agresser par le froid des cachots.

Mais quel idée de mettre une salle commune dans les cachots ! Salazard ne sentait-il pas le froid ou était-il juste sadique pour mettre la salle commune de sa maison dans l'endroit le plus inhospitalier du château?!

Je me mis à courir pour atteindre la grande salle. Là encore il faisait froid, mais dès que je mis un pied dans la salle, je me sentis tout de suite mieux. En faisant un tour rapide de la salle, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne. Tout du moins chez les élèves. La table des professeurs ne comptait que Rogue et le professeur Chourave qui parlait avec le directeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci me dit bonjour d'un hochement rapide de la tête en me regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Je le lui rendis et m'installai à la table. Seule.

Après un bon petit déjeuner et toujours aucune trace de Tira au bout d'une heure et demi d'attente, je me décidais à sortir et me dirigeais vers le lac. Mes patins négligemment passés sur mon épaule gauche, je me frayais un chemin dans la neige avec un peu de difficulté. Il avait encore neigé hier rajoutant une dizaine de centimètres au quinze encore restants. Quand j'eus enfin atteint les bords du lac, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas la seule à en avoir eut l'idée et cette autre personne n'était autre Tira.

Elle était assise sur le plus gros rocher des amas de rocaille bordant la rive et semblait hypnotisée par le lac gelé. Je m'approchais d'elle mais, alors même que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres, elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je l'observais un moment.

Je pourrais peut-être la surprendre pour une fois. Elle arrivait toujours à sortir d'on ne sait où et même en ayant l'habitude, je sursautais la plupart de temps. C'était peut-être enfin mon tour cette fois-ci. Je souris et me rapprochai le plus discrètement possible quand je l'entendis soudain pousser un long soupir. Ses épaules et sa tête s'affaissèrent. Sans voir son visage, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'elle n'était pas très en forme.

Un coup de mou ? Peut-être que ça peut aussi lui arriver, finalement. C'était peut être pas un robot, en fin de compte.

J'abandonnais mon idée de la surprendre et contournais son poste rocheux pour me mettre en face d'elle. Le rocher était plutôt imposant ce qui m'obligeait à lever la tête pour lui faire face.

-Salut Tira, dis-je la faisant ouvrir soudainement les yeux. La joie et la gaieté que j'y voyais d'habitude mirent plus de temps à apparaître.

-Salut Sirona, me répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Je haussai un sourcil devant ce manque flagrant de bonne humeur mais ne dis rien. Peut-être que, comme moi, elle était triste de ne pas passer Noël avec sa famille. Surtout à cause d'une stupide plaque de verglas. C'était vraiment bête quand on y repensait.

Son regard se perdit rapidement dans le vide et je dus mettre toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas partir et la laisser toute seule, comme j'aurais aimé l'être dans son état. Mais voilà, Tira n'était pas moi et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Avec elle, une autre approche s'imposait.

Je sortis son cadeau d'une de mes poches et le lui tendis. Elle se réveilla quelques peu quand je bougeai mais bien vite son regard se fit interrogateur et elle ne fit pas mine de prendre le paquet. Ses yeux passaient de moi au paquet sans comprendre.

Je soupirais.

-Tu vas le prendre ou je vais devoir te le donner de force ? Non parce que tu sais, mon bras ne va pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment comme ça, y'en à qui sont morts comme ça.

Elle ne sembla toujours pas comprendre.

-Ce que tu es vraiment lente ce matin, dis-je en lui lançant le paquet.

Elle le rattrapa sans difficulté.

-Joyeux Noël, lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la compréhension s'y affichait enfin.

Merlin, son cerveau était complètement gelé quand elle était triste. Dommage pour une Serdaigle.

-M... Merci ! répondit-elle alors que son sourire habituelle s'affichait enfin sur son visage. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi ! Il est au château mais je vais te le chercher maintenant si tu veux ?! Comme ça on pourra les ouvrir ensemble !

Elle sauta souplement du rocher en tenant de ces deux mains le petit paquet.

-Ça peut attendre. J'allais faire un peu de patin à glace. Tu pourras me le donner quand on rentrera au château, dis-je en lui tendant sa paire.

-C'est une paire pour moi ? demanda-elle surprise.

-Non. J'avais l'intention de me faire pousser une deuxième paire de jambes ! répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, c'est cool, comme ça tu pourras aller deux fois plus vite.

Je me tournais vers elle, me demandant vraiment si elle était sérieuse et si le froid n'avait pas eu finalement raison de son cerveau mais quand je croisais son regard moqueur je soupirais et souriais. Finalement elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu penserais à moi !

-Ce n'est pas moi c'est ma mère, grognais-je en m'asseyant sur un rocher moins imposant que celui de ma comparse pour mettre mes patins.

-Ahaha ! Elle est cool ta mère mais... je ne sais pas en faire en fait, dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, répliquais-je

-Tu vas m'apprendre ?! COOOOOOL !

Elle m'imita rapidement en mettant ses patins alors que je l'attendais déjà debout au bord de Lac.

Ses premiers pas furent laborieux et ses chevilles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Je la regardais moqueusement avancer dans ma direction. Ses bras étaient écartés de chaque côté d'elle et ses jambes étaient pliées de sorte que quand elle faisait un pas on avait l'impression qu'elle marchait en supportant beaucoup plus que son poids.

Et bien ça allait être la fête sur la glace.

Quand elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur, le regard empli de fierté, je fis un pas sur la glace et glissais à quelques centimètres du bord en la défiant de me rejoindre. Elle fit un pas avec confiance mais quand elle voulu mettre son deuxième pieds sur la glace elle bascula en arrière et atterrit durement sur les fesses. L'expression de son visage valait bien toute cette semaine passée à Poudlard. Et sans me retenir j'éclatai de rire.

Tira fit la moue mais réussit malgré tout à se relever et les premières glissades elle les fit en s'accrochant douloureusement à mon bras. Rapidement je ne la guidais plus que du bout des mains et son sourire se décrispait au fur et à mesure.

-Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je vais essayer toute seule.

-Ok, dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'était elle la chef après tout.

Je les lui lâchais brusquement et m'éloignais d'une poussée. Elle brassa l'air avec ses bras plusieurs fois avant de réussir à retrouver son équilibre. Ses glissades étaient, certes, saccadées mais elle réussissait à avancer par à coups.

Je finis par la laisser et me mis à faire quelques tours pour moi. Je laissais l'air froid me fouetter le visage et fermais les yeux. Je n'entendais plus que le sifflement du vent et le bruit de mes patins filant sur la glace.

C'était... bien. Je me sentais bien.

Je fis quelques boucles quelques dérapages grisée par le sentiments de liberté que me procurait la vitesse et quand je m'arrêtais je sentais mon cœur battre à mes oreilles tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Je savais que j'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage pour l'avoir vu sur les photos que mes parents prenaient quand nous allions patiner ensemble. C'était dans ces rares moments que je souriais. Au grand désarrois de mes parents. J'entendis quelqu'un applaudir dans mon dos et me retournais rapidement.

-Woaw ! Tu sais super bien patiner ! me complimenta Tira assise à même la glace.

-Umh... merci. Mais ma mère patine beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Oh, j'aimerais bien la voir patiner alors ! Parce que si elle est meilleure que toi elle doit être suuuuuuper forte !

-Pourquoi tu restes assise comme ça sur la glace ? lui demandais-je cachant mon embarras.

-Je suis tombée et j'avais la flemme de me relever en faite. Et puis je t'ai vu patiner et je n'ai plus fait attention, souria-t-elle. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je commence à me geler les miches, continua-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Essai qui échoua et elle retrouva la glace rapidement. Je m'approchais et lui tendis la main. Elle la prit et je réussis à la remonter sur ses patins.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, proposais-je regardant les nuages gris s'accumulaient au dessus de nos têtes.

-Tu as raison. La première arrivée sur la berge ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant appuis sur moi pour s'élancer brusquement.

Je la poursuivis et espérais que nous allions pouvoir rentrer avant que le temps ne se dégrade complètement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! C'est la première partie des vacances de Noël et se sera Iz qui s'occupera de la seconde partie!<strong>

**Impression? Critique?... Review? =D**


End file.
